A Very Confusing Future
by Zoha Ven
Summary: Summoned to a strange place, the characters of How to Train Your Dragon watch Race to the Edge. K because I am paranoid! Don't really know the genre . . .
1. Intro

**I know, i'm working on Flash Forward, and two other stories, but I had to get this down. I know I'm horrible at this, but please cut me some slack. I am new to all this! Sort of. This is during the events of HTTYD. Hiccup is working on the saddle, but hasn't quite perfected it yet.**

 **I had my cousin read this, and he joked there were racist comments. They may seem like that, but THEY ARE NOT.**

Hiccup raced back to the Great Hall. He was still happy inside, from meeting with Toothless and discovering what he liked to call Dragon Nip. He wondered if it worked on all dragons. He could try it in the ring, and hopefully earn _some_ respect. He scoffed at his wishful thinking. They would be nothing but jealous, especially after his stunt with the Zippleback.

Hiccup wasn't looking where he was going, and ran right into a glowing ball of white light. It consumed him, spreading over him until it looked like Hiccup was just a white shadow. Then a flash, and he was gone.

Glowing balls of white light floated into the Great Hall. Everyone watched them with interest. The first one latched onto Snotlout, consuming him, making him look like a white shadow. A flash, he was gone.

Everyone drew their weapons, and tried to slash, stab, or otherwise fight the orbs, but you couldn't exactly fight _light_. It was like trying to catch smoke. Soon, the orbs had consumed everyone, minus the weapons, and they were all gone.

The weapons fell to the floor.

Stoick sat up. Vikings everywhere were picking themselves off the floor, groaning and holding their heads. "WHERE ARE WE?! SUPERNATURAL BEING, TRICKSTER OF THE GODS, WHOEVER BROUGHT US HERE, SHOW YOURSELF!" Stoick roared.

A light voice laughed. It seemed to come from nowhere, and everywhere. Stoick could tell it was female. "I don't mean you any harm." the voice said. "And I assure you, I am not a trickster of the gods."

It had that voice you really wanted to listen to, light and kind and sweet. Stoick could see Snotlout obeying her every command, as well as Fishlegs. Hiccup . . . well, he really didn't listen to anyone, did he?

Astrid wasn't impressed. Stoick was proud of that girl. She was on her way to being a great shieldmaiden someday. She was already a great warrior. "How do we know you aren't lying?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"You don't. But I assure you, no harm will come to you." the voice said.

A set of double doors Stoick had not noticed opened. The voice started up again. "Since you won't be seeing me, and I won't be making too many comments, you won't need to address me as anything."

Everyone walked into the room. Chairs of colors ranging from black to white stood in neat rows. "Your seat should have your name on it." Voice said. "The color of the chair reflects your soul. The darker your chair . . . well, I suppose I don't have to tell you that.

Stoick found his chair. It was on the darker side, but not completely black. The only persons whose chair was black was Mildew. No surprise there. The surprise was Stoick's chair. He was about to ask, when Voice said, "You can change, you know. You don't have to stay like this."

Stoick sat and thought about what she said. He watched others take their seats. He watched Astrid take her seat. Hers was on the lighter side, but still dark enough to pass for grey. Fishlegs' wasn't dark enough to pass for grey, but not light enough to pass for white. Snotlout's was grey, like the Twins'. Gobber's, Bucket's, and Mulch's were all about the same as Fishlegs.

"Now, you are all here to watch a drastic change in what happens to Berk. You'll watch a series of videos moving pictures, explaining things." Voice said. "I'm not explaining more, and I won't take any questions."

The place turned dark, and the 'video' started up.


	2. Dragon Eye of the Beholder pt 1

Chapter 2

 _ **[Outcast island is in view, at night]**_

Everyone glared at the screen.

"Outcasts . . . " Stoick growled.

 **Outcast: Meal time, maggots!**

 _ **[He starts to throw bread in the bars of the cage. He gives a special piece to Dagur.]**_

 **Prisoner: But that's not bread! Why does** _ **he**_ **always get special treatment? Oh Mr. Big-shot. Mr. Berserker Chief.**

"What's Dagur doing in there?" Astrid wondered out loud.

"Who cares?" Fishlegs said. "Thank the gods!"

"Did he say - Berserker chief? What happened to Oswald?" Gobber asked

Spitelout grunted. "I suppose he died."

"Dagur can't be a very good chief if he's been caught. By Outcasts, of all people." Stoick observed.

"He's young, you can't deny." a random Viking yelled.

Another, a female, said, "What happened for him to get in anyway?"

 **Dagur: Oh hey you want some? Come here, I'll give you some.**

 _ **[He reaches out. When the Outcast reaches out, Dagur grabs**_ _**Outcast prisoner's arm through the bars]**_

 **Dagur: I've been meaning to tell you something for the last three years; Your. Voice. Is. Really. Annoying.**

 _ **[Dagur twists his arm and knocks out the Outcast. He opens the napkin he's been given which is hiding the key to his cell]**_

 **Dagur: Gosh that feels good.**

 _ **[Once the cage is open, Dagur starts attacking the guards]**_

 **Outcast: He's escaped! Dagur's got out! Sound the al-**

 _ **[Dagur knocks him out. More Outcasts start showing up]**_

"That can't be good."

 **Dagur Oh goodie! A challenge!**

 _ **[Yells]**_

 **Berserkers: Yah! Get 'em Dagur!**

 _ **[cheering]**_

 _ **[As more Outcasts come, Dagur begins fighting all of them. Once they are all knocked out, he approaches the one guarding the exit; the same one who gave him the key]**_

 **Outcast: No. No, Dagur don't! I'm the one that gave you the key.**

 **Dagur: Which makes you a traitor.**

 _ **[knocks him out]**_

 **Dagur: I hate traitors.**

 _ **[opens the door]**_

 **Dagur: It's a new day, Hiccup. Hope you're well rested.**

"Hiccup? What does he want with _me?_ " Hiccup said, worried. But he, unfortunately, had an idea. If he found out about Toothless . . .

 _ **[Scene cuts to Hiccup and Toothless flying through the air]**_

Gobber let out a low whistle. "What happened to you, laddie?"

Hiccup smiled. "Looks like it's all of my _raw Vikingness_ , isn't it?"

"Vikingness is determined by how you can wield a weapon, not by looks." Astrid said, trying to look indifferent, but was impressed nonetheless.

Stoick, however, couldn't care less about his son's looks. "HAS ANYONE ELSE NOTICED MY SON IS RIDING A NIGHT FURY?!"

Vikings blushed and coughed into their fists. No, they hadn't.

Stoick glared at his son. "What?" Hiccup said innocently. "This is the future! I don't know . . ." he trailed off. If he tried to lie, everyone would know. He was a horrible liar.

 **Hiccup: Okay, Bud. Let's try the new move.**

 _ **[Toothless dives down and shoots upwards]**_

 **Hiccup: Woohoo! Yeah, baby! That's it, Toothless. Push it, you've got it! Climb higher!**

No one wanted to say it, but they were impressed at the aerial acrobatics the duo were performing. Never mind it was a Night Fury, they could really fly!

Finally, Gobber voiced what they all were thinking. "You're good at this, lad!"

"Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup said, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"It's the only thing you'll ever be good at." Snotlout said.

 _ **[Laughs. Unhooks from saddle and falls off]**_

Everyone gasped. Sure, the boy was Useless, but no one wanted to see him die.

 **Hiccup: What the... Oh no, not again! Uh hey, Toothless!**

"Again?"

 _ **[Toothless dives down, parallel to Hiccup]**_

 **Hiccup: Hey. So, just plummet, or, uh any ideas?**

The teens (minus Hiccup and Fishlegs) burst out laughing.

"The way . . . you look . . . and what you say!" Ruff said between giggles.

Fishlegs was white. "You guys, he could die!"

"I look pretty calm and used to this." Hiccup pointed out.

 _ **[flips body and lands on Toothless]**_

Cue sighs of relief.

 **Hiccup: I seriously have to get my own pair of wings.**

 **Toothless:** _ **[grumbles]**_

 **Hiccup: Oh, quiet, you. Don't even start.**

 _ **[Flies to Berk]**_

 **Hiccup: This is Berk**

 _ **[Toothless soars over village as villagers wave]**_

 **Hiccup: This is Berk, too**

 _ **[Toohtless flies over Hangar under construction]**_

 **Hiccup: And so is this!**

 _ **[Toothless flies over dragon feeder]**_

 **Hiccup: And this also.**

"No, that's not Berk." Stoick said. "What _happened?_ "

 _ **[Toothless glides over windmills]**_

 **Hiccup: Yeah, it's been three whole years since the war with the Berserkers. And Berk has changed a lot.**

Snotlout snorted. "You think?"

"War with the Berserkers? I thought we had a peace treaty!" Spitelout cried.

"But, remember, Dagur is the new chief, apparently." Stoick reminded him. "Dagur probably cancelled the treaty."

 _ **[Tootless flies over Snotlout]**_

 **Hiccup: But then again, so have we. Snotlout works at the armoury now. Gobber gave him the title of "official weapons tester."**

 _ **[Snotlout gets into a catapult and gets launched away]**_

 _ **[laughs]**_

 **Snotlout: It works!**

"I look awesome!" Snotlout cheered.

 **Hiccup: The twins, to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided to dedicate their lives to Loki.**

"Yeah!" the Twins said together and high fived.

Most of the villagers were running horrible scenarios over in their heads of what could happen. Nothing good.

 _ **[The twins rush below Snotlout with a wagon of weapons]**_

 **Snotlout: Uh, Hookfang! Hookfang!**

"Don't look so awesome anymore, huh, Snotlout?" Ruffnut smirked.

"Who's 'Hookfang'?" Snotlout asked no one in particular.

 _ **[gets caught by Hookfang]**_

"Oh. I have an awesome dragon, see?" Snotlout reverted to his fallback when he was confused: Brag about something. He never thought he would be bragging about a pet dragon.

 **Hiccup: The God of Pranks. Lucky us.**

 **Snotlout: You just have to cut it that close, don't you? Hookfang! Ugh! There will be repercussions for this! Repercussions!**

 **Twins:** _ **[laugh]**_ **Yes!** _ **[High five each other]**_

The Twins did the same in real time.

 **Hiccup: And then there's Fishlegs, who has really found his calling, teaching the children of Berk the history of dragons.**

"Yes!" Fishlegs cheered quietly, so no one but his neighbor - Hiccup - could hear. Hiccup gave him a small smile.

 _ **[Toothless flies over Fishlegs with Meatlug and a bunch of kids on her]**_

"Is . . . is that my dragon?" Fishlegs wondered aloud. "What's her name?"

 **Fishlegs: And if you look closely at the walls of the Great Hall, you'll still see puncture marks where the Speed Stingers attacked. Interesting fact about these dragons...**

"When'd that happen?"

 _ **[turns towards the steps of the Great Hall and sees Stoick and Gobber]**_

 **Fishlegs: Oh! Oh, look, kids! We're in luck. Here come two of Berk's most famous heroes.**

 **Stoick: Ho ho! Heroes? I've got some Chiefing to do, but I guess I could spare a moment...**

 **Fishlegs: Hiccup and the amazing Toothless!**

"Hero?" Hiccup said playfully. "Me? Why, thank you Fishlegs." With a more serious tone, he said, "But seriously. What happened? Why am I a hero? And why are we riding dragons?"

 _ **[Toothless soars over them]**_

 _ **[The kids cheer]**_

 **Stoick: ...eh, to introduce my son and his Night Fury!** _ **[laughs]**_ **Hooray.**

Stoick blushed and Gobber laughed.

 _ **[Toothless flies over sea, when Stormfly and Astrid fly towards them]**_

Astrid studied the dragon she was riding. She approved. Beautiful, but deadly, like her.

 **Hiccup: Hey, there you are.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, I've been chasing you since the armory.**

"Stealthy . . . You'll never see her coming 'till you're dead!" Tuff said. His Twin laughed, and Astrid smiled mischievously, which shut both twins up pretty quickly. The rest of the teens gulped.

 **Hiccup: Well, I thought we'd try out the far North today.**

"For what?"

 **Astrid: Uh, can we talk about something first?**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, sure, if you can catch me.**

 _ **[Scene cuts to Hiccup's view through his spy glass]**_

 **Hiccup: I'm just going to say it, I have a really good feeling about today, Astrid.**

 **Astrid: You say that every time we go searching for new dragons. Hiccup, can we have a second? I wanted to talk to you about...**

 _ **[Hiccups tosses her spyglass]**_

 **Hiccup: Whoa, look, look, look, look! Did you see that? There's definitely some movement up ahead. Long neck... Large head... Behind that rock formation.**

 **Astrid: Yeah, anyway, I wanted to tell you.**

 _ **[Toothless and Hiccup zooms ahead] [Astrid sighs and rolls eyes]**_

 **Hiccup: This is it, Toothless! A new species of dragon, bud!**

 _ **[stops in front of rock formation and sees the twins and their dragon]**_

"Cool! Our dragon!" both Twins said together.

Everyone else groaned. Two heads was bad enough, but four?

 **Twins: Loki'd!**

 **Tuffnut: You totally thought "Barch" was was a new dragon!**

 **Hiccup: Oh, come on! Did not! Let's go, bud.**

"You did! You totally did!" Tuff laughed.

 **Tuffnut: Wow, who yakked in his mutton?**

 _ **[Scene cuts to Hiccup and Toothless sitting on a sea stack]**_

 **Astrid: Hiccup, those guys are muttonheads. But you have to admit, we've visited every island, every sea stack and every rock in the archipelago, twice! And we haven't spotted a new dragon in a long time.**

 **Hiccup: This can't be all there is! There has to be something more out there!**

"What if there isn't?" Astrid asked Hiccup, who was staring intensly at the screen, his expression a mix of horror and fascination. "Hiccup? What happened?"

"MY LEG!" Hiccup shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEG?"

Everyone's eyes shot to the screen. It was true. Hiccup was missing a leg - the left one, to be exact.

"Oh, lad . . . " Gobber said sadly. "Youngest amputee . . . " As a double amputee, Gobber knew that missing one - or two - of your limbs wasn't a good thing. It was inconvenient, hard, and sometimes painful.

Hiccup shook his head. "At least I look used to it, right? And I could tinker with it . . . " he trailed off, and everyone could practically see the gears in his head turning.

 **Astrid: What if there isn't, Hiccup? What if we're done? What if the search is over?**

 **Hiccup: It can't be.**

 **Astrid:** _ **[sighs]**_ **Well, it's over for me. I've been trying to tell you. Stormfly and I... We're joining the Berk Guard.**

"Good for you, Astrid!" Stoick said proudly.

Astrid smiled. She had always wanted to join the Berk guard.

 **Hiccup: Oh. That's great... I'm happy for you guys...** _ **[sulks]**_

"You don't _look_ too happy."

 **Astrid: Look, maybe you should give some thought to what's next for you and Toothless.**

 _ **[mounts onto Stormfly and flies away]**_

 _ **[Scene cuts to Hiccup and Toothless standing in the Academy at night]**_

 _ **[Hiccup closes Astrid's door]**_

 **Hiccup: I guess it's just you and me for now, bud.**

 _ **[leaves Academy with Toothless]**_

 _ **[scene cuts to Mulch and Bucket's boat in the ocean]**_

 _ **[struggles with fishing net]**_

 **Bucket: I can't get it!**

 _ **[pants]**_

 **Mulch: What's the problem, Bucket?**

 **Bucket: I'm not sure, Mulch! I can't raise the net! Something's pulling that end down!**

 **Both: SEA MONSTER!**

Snotlout and the Twins laughed. "The looks on your faces!"

 _ **[net pulled into ocean]**_

 _ **[sea water shoots at them]**_

 _ **[The twins emerge from under the water, waving their hands]**_

 **Twins: Loki'd!** _ **[they laugh]**_

The Twins are still laughing.

 **Bucket: Oh, you!**

 _ **[realizes Trader Johann is sitting behind Tuffnut]**_

 **Bucket: Johann?**

 **Trader Johann: Help me!**

Astrid turned to the Twins, furious, at the same time as Stoick did.

"YOU KIDNAPPED JOHANN?" they yelled at the same time. They looked up and smiled.

The Twins inched away from them both. Astrid alone? Scary. Stoick? Terrifying. But both?

 **Tuffnut: Oh man, you should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!**

 **Twins: Full Loki'd!**

 **Tuffnut: Bet you've never saw a full Loki coming, am I right, Johann? Johann?**

 _ **[Scene cuts to the Haddock house, when Hiccup enters]**_

 **Stoick: Hiccup! What are you doing home so early?**

 **Hiccup: Oh, I just... wanted to spend some time with my dear old dad. Yeah, you know, we never get to talk anymore. So…**

"You are a horrible liar." Tuff laughed.

 **Stoick: Alright. What is it?**

"See? Even Stoick knows it!"

 **Hiccup: What's what?**

 **Stoick: What is it?**

 **Hiccup: Can't a son spend some quality time with his family?**

 **Stoick: Not this one. Not usually, at least. So, let's hear it.**

"No quality time?" Snotlout gasped. "Me and my dad spend _loads_ of time together!"

"Well, maybe I'm just too busy exploring." Hiccup glared.

 **Hiccup:** _ **[sighs]**_ **All right. Did you know Astrid just joined the Berk Guard?**

 **Stoick: I heard that. Good for her.**

 **Hiccup: And the other riders have got their different things going on?**

 **Stoick: What are you saying, son?**

 **Hiccup: I'm saying, I don't know. Maybe it's time for me...**

 _ **[door opens with the twins supporting Trader Johann]**_

 **Stoick: Johann! What happened to you?**

 **Trader Johann:** _ **[moans]**_ **Ooh... Dagur!**

 **Hiccup: What about Dagur?**

 **Trader Johann: He's out! He's more Berserk than ever! And from the way he was talking, Hiccup: You're number one on his revenge list!**

 _ **[passes out]**_

"Oh, that's . . . nice. I am dead." Hiccup sighed.

"Not necessarily. You do have a Night Fury." Fishlegs pointed out.

 _ **[Scene cuts to the Academy]**_

 **Hiccup: All we got from Johann before he passed out was this, Dagur escaped from Outcast Island by commandeering his ships.**

 _ **[points to map]**_

 **Hiccup: He threw Johann overboard about here.**

"Since when do _you_ teach _us_?" Snotlout sneered.

"Well, alot has changed. We _are_ riding dragons, so me teaching can't be that stunning." Hiccup said.

 **Snotlout: Oh, so what you're saying is Dagur could be anywhere by now.**

 **Hiccup: Well, technically, yes.**

 **Snotlout: Oh, great. Great, great, great. So So that just leaves... I don't know, let me think about this... the entire ocean to search! No, thank you!**

 **Trader Johann: Master Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Johann, you're awake.**

 **Trader Johann: And feeling much better, thank you for asking.**

"I didn't ask."

 **Johann: More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion of where our nefarious foe may be heading.**

 **Hiccup: Outside the Archipelago?**

 **Trader Johann: No! Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands.**

 **Hiccup: We've never been out that far.**

"That's why you haven't found any new dragons, me!"

"That sounds really weird." Astrid told Hiccup. She was starting to warm up to Hiccup, and she knew everyone else was too. She also knew everyone was thinking that maybe Hiccup wasn't Useless.

 **Trader Johann: When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map... one that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden in that fog bank.**

 **Snotlout: Wow! That's the first place I'd go.**

 **Trader Johann: If I may be allowed to finish?**

 **Snotlout: Johann, last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Breakneck Bog. So, no... No finishing.**

"Breakneck Bog? My grandfather told me it was haunted by pirates!" Astrid said.

"Pirates? It was a fog monster. But yours is way better, babe!" Snotlout said.

"Call me babe again, and that will be the last thing you will ever say."

 **Hiccup: Enough! What's so special about the graveyard and why would he go there?**

 **Trader Johann: Well, you see...**

 **Hiccup: The short version, please.**

"Puh-lease! That isn't possible, for Johann." Tuff said.

 **Trader Johann: It's where I store all my treasures and wares.**

"Or not. Wow, concise and to the point."

"Who knew he had it in him?" Ruffnut finished for Tuff.

 **Tuffnut: Wow, concise, to the point. Who knew he had it in him?**

Tuff and Ruff blinked.

 **Johann: Which reminds me of the first time I was labeled as "concise"! He was a young man, very ugly, I actually...**

 **Hiccup: Johann.**

 **Trader Johann: Yes?**

 **Hiccup: Focus. Is there anything else?**

 **Trader Johann: As a matter of fact, there is one ship you must avoid at all cost. It's called... The** _ **Reaper**_ **. Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern. Barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture aboard. Oh, wow!**

 **Hiccup: Okay, Toothless, let's go. Unless, of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac?**

 _ **[scene cuts to the gang flying in the air]**_

 **Hiccup: This is pretty great, huh, bud? Seems like forever since we all flew as a group. Let's see how rusty they are. V Formation!**

"'Since we've all flown as a group'? When did that happen?" Hiccup said.

 _ **[dragons form a 'V' shape in the air]**_

 **Hiccup: Not bad. Diamond Formation!**

 _ **[dragons form a diamond in the air]**_

"Cool! You guys listen to me! I'm starting to like this future." Hiccup exclaimed.

 **Tuffnut: How rusty does this guy think we are?**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[squished between Barf and Belch and Meatlug]**_ **Uh... guys? A little tight on the diamond, are we?**

 **Hiccup:** _ **[chuckles]**_ **Just like old times.**

"Old times?" Fishlegs questioned, eyebrow raised.

 **Snotlout: Five thousand pounds of flaming muscle coming through!**

 **Hiccup: Ever classic.**

 _ **[scene cuts to the Ship Graveyard at night]**_

"OOOO, spooky! Anyone think there are ghosts? They'll take us down, and torture us by tickling us for eternity!" Tuff cried.

"Nieflheim?" Ruffnut gasped.

 **Hiccup: I knew it! I knew there was more!**

 **Astrid: Some of these ships, I've never seen anything like them before.**

 **Hiccup: Okay, everybody fan out! If anyone sees any signs of Dagur, sound the signal.**

 _ **[with Stormfly and Astrid]**_

 **Astrid: It's alright Stormfly. Nothing to worry about.**

 _ **[with Meatlug and Fishlegs]**_

 **Fishlegs: Don't be nervous, girl. We don't want you to...** _ **[Meatlug spews]**_ **do that...**

 _ **[eels swim up from under the water]**_

 _ **[with Hookfang and Snotlout]**_

 **Snotlout: Haha, Hookfang! These guys are awful sailors!**

"'Cause you'd do better?"

"Yeah, I could!"

 _ **[crashes into mast]**_

 **Snotlout: Oof! A little help here...Hookfang! Hey! I saw that look! What did we talk about?**

 _ **[with Hiccup and Toothless]**_

 **Hiccup: That's gotta be The** _ **Reaper**_ **.**

 _ **[The gang gathers]**_

 **Hiccup: No sign of Dagur.**

 **Astrid: Looks like we've got here first. What's the plan?**

 **Hiccup: We wait.**

"I have to admit - that was really bad thinking on my part. We can't just wait there _forever_."

 **Fishlegs: Wait a minute. For how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the willies.**

"It would give anyone the willies." Gobber agreed.

 **Astrid: He has a point. We can't wait here forever.**

"I just said that!"

 **Hiccup: We can't just leave Johann's treasure here either. Dagur will steal them!**

 **Astrid: And use the profit to build a new armada.**

 **Ruffnut: Not if we steal them first!**

 **Tuffnut: That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard! I hereby disown you.**

 **Hiccup: Actually, you known what? I actually like it!**

 **Tuffnut: Welcome back to the family.**

Tuffnut glared at everyone who laughed. Which was, everyone.

 **Hiccup: Here's the plan. We search the ship, gather Johann's treasure and take it back to Berk. But keep your eyes open for Dagur. He could show up anytime...**

 _ **[loud hissing]**_

 **Astrid: What is that?**

 **Tuffnut: Has Dagur's voice changed?**

 **Hicup: Eels! Everybody get to your dragons before they get spooked and take off!**

"What?" Spitelout said.

"Dragons are afraid of eels, by what my son just said."

 **Fishlegs: Ohhhh... Hold me, Meatlug!**

 _ **[All dragons except for Toothless take off]**_

 **Snotlout: Hookfang!**

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 **Snotlout:** _ **[giant eel emerges]**_ **AHHHHHH!**

 **Hiccup: Calm down, bud! It's only a couple of eels! Really big, screaming mean eels...**

 _ **[Eels start sinking the ship]**_

 **Tuffnut: AHHHH!**

 **Fishlegs: The eels are pulling the ship down!**

 **Snotlout: Fishlegs! Grab my foot!** _ **[Fishlegs grabs his foot]**_ **Oh, you ate a full breakfast!** _ **[entire gang grabs each other's feet]**_ **You ate everybody's breakfast!**

"I only eat my breakfasts, thank you very much."

"Breakfasts? As in, plural?"

 **Tuffnut: We're gonna live!**

 **Astrid:** _ **[slips]**_ **Hold it- AHHHH!**

 **Hiccup: Astrid! No!**

 **Tuffnut: Most of us are gonna live!**

 **Astrid: HICCUP!**

"OOOO, interesting choice of name! Why call on Hiccup? Calling on your man?" Gobber teased. with a huge smile on his face.

Astrid and Hiccup blushed.

 _ **[She lands in the water and the giant eels surround her. She draws her axe, then Hiccup and Toothless dive into the water and save her.]**_

 **Astrid: Thanks, Hiccup!**

 **Snotlout: Pardon me. Does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about... I don't know... THE GIANT SCREAMING EELS?!**

 **Hiccup: Snotlout, would you relax? The dragons will be back. In the meantime, we stick with the plan. We find Johann's treasure. Quietly.**

 **Snotlout:** _ **[stomps heavily]**_

 _ **[Hiccup sighs]**_

 **Astrid: Why are you staring at that ship?**

 **Hiccup: Because I'm thinking of checking it out.**

 **Astrid: The** _ **Reaper**_ **? The ship Johann warned us about?**

 **Hiccup: Exactly. A ship covered with booby traps from stem to stern. I'm thinking, what is on there they don't want people to find?**

 _ **[Hiccup and Toothless fly to The**_ **Reaper** _**alone]**_

 **Hiccup: This boat is definitely not from the archipelago. These carvings, the design on the sail... I've never seen anything like this. And this metal...**

 _ **[On board Toothless growls and glances into a cage.]**_

 **Hiccup: Come on, bud, it's just an empty cage.**

 **Both:** _ **[bird flies out the cage]**_ **Ah!**

 **Hiccup: Okay, now... now it's an empty cage.**

 _ **[scene cuts to the ship the rest of the gang is on]**_

"Wow," Snotlout breathed when he saw all the treasure the Twins had found. "I call dibs for the Jorgensens!" Spitelout puffed out his chest.

"Actually, since we found it, they're ours." Ruff said. Spitelout deflated his chest when Stoick nodded.

 **Tuffnut: Jewels, jewels! You know what we're gonna do? We're bringing them back for the family. Mom will be so happy.**

"I'm glad you thought of me."

 **Tuff: Wait, but how are we going to carry all these back to Berk?**

 _ **[Ruffnut reveals jewels in her mouth]**_

Everyone in the room sighed, except for Tuff, and Ruff.

 **Tuffnut:** _ **[gasps]**_ **Great idea, sis! I can't believe I didn't think about that. Here, I may do it too. I'm also gonna put jewels in your mouth.** _ **[shoves jewels into Ruffnut's mouth]**_ **Yeah! I gotta keep mine empty so I can talk.**

"Oh no! Put jewels in your mouth!" Snotlout said dramatically. "Spare us!"

 **Ruffnut: Ah!** _ **[muffled]**_ **Keep comin'. Keep 'em coming. Ah! Ooh!**

 **Fishlegs: Whoo! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Fishlegs!** _ **[giggles]**_ **Maps, old books, charts! Oh ho ho ho! There's no greater treasure than knowledge.**

 _ **[Rolls around in books and paper]**_

"That's something you only see once, and only want to see once."

 **Snotlout: I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! Rich, rich, rich, rich, rich!** _ **[spies an ornate chest]**_ **Hmm, well, hello, Mr. Ornate Box. What treasures do you hold?**

"I'm betting more jewels. Or gold!" Spitelout said.

Sven said, "I'm betting it's not!"

"You're on."

 **Snotlout:** _ **[laughs]**_ **Rich! Ho! Rich!** _ **[opens box]**_ **Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box?**

Spitelout handed his due to Sven, albeit grouchily.

 **Snotlout: There's got to be more! More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off.**

 _ **[sees a picture of royalty and realizes it is hair of deceased royalties]**_

"And Johann never told us! Those are historical artifacts!" a viking yelled. Everyone murmured their assent.

 **Snotlout: Or is it?**

 _ **[Styles hair differently each time.]**_

 **Snotlout: I'm Stoick the Vast!**

"I don't look or sound like that, lad!"

 **Snotlout: Hiccup, you're such a disappointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout? Eh, I'm Ruffnut... or am I Tuffnut? Who can tell?** _ **[laughs]**_ **I'm... Oh, actually, this is kind of nice.**

"No, it's not," Astrid said.

 **Hiccup: Come on, bud. Don't you want to see what's down below?**

 _ **[Toothless growls]**_

"Smart dragon,"

 **Hiccup: All right, fine. Guess I'm going alone.**

 _ **[rope latches onto Hiccup's foot and almost drags him off the ship]**_

 **HIccup: Ah! Whoa! Whoa!**

 _ **[Toothless shoots a plasma blast, which saves him]**_

 **Hiccup: Okay. Nobody goes to this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found.**

 _ **[enters ship]**_

 **Hiccup: Watch your step, bud.**

 _ **[bear trap clamps onto Hiccup's leg]**_

Everyone gasped and winced in sympathy.

 **Hiccup: Oh, Toothless. One of the benefits of a metal leg, I suppose.**

 _ **[Pries open the trap]**_

 **Hiccup: Okay, let's just take this nice and...**

 **Toothless:** _ **[whines, stares into a cage]**_

 **Hiccup: Dragon bones. I'm sorry you had to see this, bud. Whoever commanded this ship was certainly no friend of dragons.**

"Ya think?"

 **Hiccup: Let's get out of here.**

 _ **[steps onto a plank, arrows shoot out from walls]**_

 **Hiccup: All right, come on, Toothless! Let's go! Commander's quarters. Stay close, bud. Okay, so here's the plan...**

 _ **[Toothless blows up the door]**_

 **Hiccup: I like yours better.**

 _ **[Toothless 'laughes']**_

"Was that . . . laughing?"

 _ **[Spots the Dragon Eye]**_

 **Hiccup: What is this thing?**

 _ **[approaches Dragon Eye held by a skeleton]**_

"Okay, that is seriously creepy," Astrid shivered.

"It gives me the willies," Gobber said.

 **Hiccup: Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons. Which means we're not leaving it here for Dagur.**

 _ **[lifts up skeletal hand]**_

"How are you touching that?" Fishlegs squeeked.

"I don't seem to like it too much."

 **Hiccup: Eww... Huh. Well, that wasn't too...**

 _ **[axe falls down]**_

 **Hiccup: GIANT AXE! Toothless, run!**

 _ **[spikes jut out from the floor]**_

 **Hiccup: Watch it, Toothless!**

 _ **[arrows fly towards them]**_

"How did the people that owned this ship get around?"

 **Hiccup: Whoa!**

 _ **[runs out ship, closes the hatch and sees Dagur]**_

 **Hiccup: Toothless, hold.**

 **Dagur: Hiccup! Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you. Every day for three years, I thought about you.**

"I didn't really think about this last time . . . but what happened to Dagur?" Snotlout said

 _ **[Steps aside to reveal the Dragon Riders locked in the cage behind him]**_

"He would never catch _me_. Snotman!"

"Well, apparently he did. What I can't see is how he got _me . . ._ " Astrid trailed off.

 **Hiccup: Astrid!**

"Same with you! Calling your gal?" Gobber teased. Hiccup and Astrid blushed again.

"I am offended. You didn't call me!" Snotlout said.

"Or me!" Tuff said. Ruff nodded, a mock disappointed look on her face.

 **Dagur: And you too Mr. Night Fury.**

 **Astrid: Sorry, Hiccup. He got the drop on us while we were searching...**

 **Dagur: Uh, quiet! Can't you see my brother and I are having a moment?**

"Brother?" Hiccup said.

"Brother?" Stoick echoed.

 **Hiccup: I'm not your brother and we are definitely not having a moment.**

"Good," Hiccup sighed. "No way I am brothers with that deranged maniac."

 **Dagur: Oh, well, I was. Look at you, all growed up! And quite the ladies' man, I'd wager. Hmm? Hmm?**

"Hmmm?" Gobber repeated, as if expecting an answer. As Astrid stopped blushing, Hiccup's cheeks were tinged red again.

 **Hiccup: Dagur, what do you want?**

 **Snotlout: Duh,** _ **[flips his new-found royal hair]**_ **he wants the jewels.**

"Son, that looks horrible on you." Spitelout told him.

 **Tuffnut: He's not getting my family's jewels. No way! And I'll protect them at all cost! Also, what is with that hair?**

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Ruff said.

 **Snotlout: Ha! It's royal hair, I'll have you know.**

 **Dagur: Haven't gotten rid of the Greek Chorus, I see. Anyway, yes, I'll take the jewels. His too.**

"HER! I'm a GIRL!"

 **Ruffnut:** _ **[Crew member hits her]**_ **Watch it, pal!**

 **Crew member:** _ **[laughs]**_

 _ **[Ruffnut spits a jewel into the crew member's mouth]**_

 **Crew member: Oh!** _ **[gagging]**_

 **Dagur: Oops, thought that was the guy. Never can tell with those two. And I'll also take whatever it is you're hiding behind your back. Come on, hand it over like a good boy. Brothers share, you know.**

"NOT your brother!"

 _ **[hands over Dragon Eye]**_

"Why'd you give him that?" Astrid asked.

"Well, he could've hurt you guys? Ever think of that?" Hiccup huffed.

This gave everyone in the room something new to think about. Hiccup was being selfless, a different concept to them.

 **Hiccup: You know you're not going to get very far with that thing, right?**

 **Dagur: Oh, boy, here we go. Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup, you and I? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer.**

Snotlout turned to him. "Are you?"

"I dunno."

"We'll find out soon enough," Gobber looked mischievously at Astrid, then back at Hiccup. They realized it at the same time.

"No!" they both exclaimed. Gobber chuckled.

 _ **[Toothless growls]**_

 **Hiccup: Easy, bud, not yet.**

 **Dagur: That's right, Mr. Night Fury. Today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot. Ooh, so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exciting, Hiccup? You... You must have been so bored over the last three years.**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, he's got a point about that. Not enough explosions.**

"Exactly!" both Twins said together.

 **Dagur: Alas, my time here has come to an end. Farewell for now, brother. Until we meet again on the field of battle.**

 _ **[leaves ship]**_

 _ **[Hiccup tries to open the cage]**_

 **Astrid: Forget about us! Go after him!**

 **Snotlout: What are you waiting for?!**

 **Hiccup: Are you guys sure you'll be okay?**

 **Astrid: We're fine! Go!**

 **Dagur's crew member: Here they come, sir, just like you said.**

 **Dagur: Still predictable, aren't you, brother?**

"I'm not that predictable!" Hiccup cried indignantly.

Snotlout coughed into his fist, but it sounded remarkably like 'yesyouare'

 _ **[crew members pushing a catapult]**_

 **Crew Member: Fire!**

 _ **[crew fires catapult]**_

 **Hiccup: You missed, brother!**

"Oh, so now I call him brother too?"

 **Dagur: Hiccup, you should know by now, I never miss.**

 **Hiccup:** _ **[realizes he hit the ship and the gang will sink with it]**_ **Oh, NO!**

 **Gang: Oh! Hiccup! Get us out of here!**

"I thought you said you'd be okay!"

"We didn't know Dagur was going to shoot at us!" Snotlout almost yelled.

 **Dagur: What's it going to be, Hiccup? Catch me, save your friends? Ooh, tough one! Glad I'm not in your shoe.** _ **[chuckles]**_

"Oh, the leg thing. That's appropriate." Hiccup sighed. Gobber shot him one of his rare (And not very effective) sympathetic glances.

"So . . . " Snotlout prompted.

"I think that's it," Fishlegs said tentatively.

"What?" Astrid said. "So we don't get to know what happens next?"

"You do," said Voice. "In the next episode."

"Episode? I thought it was a video." Stoick said.

"It's both." Voice advised. "So, without further ado . . . "


	3. Dragon Eye of the Beholder pt 2

**16 followers, 14 favorites, and 7 reviews. In two chapters, and only a couple days of being published. I feel so loved! Thanks to all those people who reviewed, favorited and followed! Or read, at all!**

 _ **[Scene begins with Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, the twins stuck in a cage in the sinking Reaper]**_

 **Fishlegs: Get us out of here!**

 **Gang:** _ **[screaming]**_

 **Snotlout: Hiccup!**

 **Ruffnut: Get us out of here!**

"Like I said before: Now? Really?" Hiccup asked them.

"Yes! We're gonna die! We weren't gonna do that before!" Snotlout yelled in his ear.

 **Dagur:** _ **[laughing]**_ **Isn't this exciting? What will he choose, ladies and gentlemen? Saving his friends or capturing his mortal enemy, his brother?**

"Not your brother!" Hiccup said, exasperated.

Astrid punched him. "We get the point,"

 _ **[Hiccup goes to save his friends and zooms off on Toothless to the Reaper]**_

"I'm being too nice to you. But then . . . " Hiccup trailed off, deep in thought. If you had asked him to do the same now, he still would've chosen them, despite how they treated him.

Gobber, being around him the most, had a hunch on what Hiccup was thinking.

 **Dagur: Hmm. Disappointing, but all-so-typically Hiccup.**

 **Gang: Get us out of here! Hiccup, help!**

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

 **Hiccup: Move back from the door! Toothless, plasma blast.**

 _ **[Toothless blasts the door of the cage, but leaves it without a single scratch]**_

 **Fishlegs: Dragon-proof bars? Oh, fascinating.**

 **Hiccup: Whoever built this ship really knew what they were doing.**

"Geeks!" Tuff said. Ruff nodded.

"We're in a boat that's falling into an ocean full of bloodthirsty eels and all you guys can think about is how 'fascinating' the cage is?" Snotlout asked (mostly yelled).

"Calm down, Snotlout!" Astrid told him.

"Anything, for you,"

 _ **[ship rocks to a side, tossing Snotlout onto Fishlegs]**_

 **Snotlout: Whoa!**

 _ **[ships rocks to the other side, tossing Fishlegs onto him]**_

 **Snotlout: Oh, you know what would be more fascinating? Getting us out of here!**

 **Hiccup: Toothless, now!**

 _ **[Toothless fires two more shots, but to no avail]**_

"Uh, didn't you, like, just try that?" Tuff asked.

 **Hiccup: We need more firepower. Guys, dragon calls!**

 _ **[The gang begins calling their dragons]**_

 _ **[Giant eels emerge, hissing and squirming towards them]**_

 **Snotlout: Why'd it have to be EELS?!**

 _ **[Toothless fires more shots at the eels]**_

 **Hiccup: Come on!**

 _ **[straining to open the cage]**_

"'Cause that's gonna work." Snotlout scoffed.

"He's right. You might have a dragon, but your raw muscle isn't gonna open the door. You don't have any anyway." Astrid said.

 **Hiccup: Aah!**

 _ **[Giant eel grabs his leg]**_

"Another benefit of the metal leg?" Hiccup offered.

Gobber (and, indeed, most of the other amputees in Berk) were amazed at how easily he was adjusting to his metal leg. It had taken them two months at the most, and a fortnight at the least.

 **Hiccup: Toothless!**

 _ **[Toothless fires at the eel, freeing Hiccup]**_

 **Hiccup: Thanks, bud.**

 _ **[removes prosthetic leg and tries to open door with it]**_

"How are you standing?"

"Uh . . . on one leg?" Hiccup told Astrid.

 **Snotlout: Uhh! Hookfang! Help us! I'm important!**

"Can I disagree?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah." Ruff nodded.

"I agree with Astrid's disagree!" Tuff announced.

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 **Ruffnut: Barf, Belch, get your butts over here!**

 **Hiccup:** _ **[clinging onto the cage for his life on the now-vertical ship]**_ **Uhh! Toothless!**

 **Toothless:** _ **[snarling, gets ready to fire before realising that he used up his shot limit] [roaring to call other dragons]**_

 _ **[Other dragons fly over]**_

 **Gang: AAAHHH!** _ **[cage door opens and they fall out of it, clinging onto each other and the open cage door]**_

 **Tuffnut:** _ **[Holding Hiccup's prosthetic leg]**_

"How'd you even get that?"

 **Tuff: That was great. Aah! No! Aah!**

 _ **[fighting off eels before Barf and Belch emerge and fire at the eels]**_

 **Tuff:** **Oh, so** _ **now**_ **you decide to show up.**

 _ **[all gets onto their dragons]**_

"How am I flying without my prosthetic? And I didn't see Tuff hand it back to me . . ."

 **Fishlegs: That was way too close.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, what are we doing?**

 **Hiccup: You guys go back to Berk. I'm going after Dagur. Whatever that cylinder-looking thing is, I know one thing for sure... it shouldn't be in his hands.**

"How do you know? Psychic powers?" Tuff said suspiciously.

 _ **[Scene cuts to Dagur's ship]**_

 **Dagur:** _ **[staring at cylindrical object]**_ **Amazing. I've never seen anything quite like this.**

 **Savage: Me, neither. What do you suppose it is?**

 **Dagur: Don't ask ridiculous questions, Savage! Just know this... it's mine now, all mine!** _ **[laughing]**_ **Now, what exactly is it that you do? Tell Dagur, now. That's it. Don't be afraid. Tell Daddy Dagur.**

"'Daddy Dagur'? Ugh." Astrid groaned.

 _ **[Savage points at Hiccup and Toothless flying towards them]**_

 **Savage: Uh, Dagur?**

 **Dagur: Uhh! What now?! Another stupid question?!**

"Dagur would've won a whole lot more battles if he had listened to his army and soldiers." Stoick noted.

 **Savage: More of an observation.**

 **Hiccup:** _ **[grabs cylindrical object and flies off]**_ **Thank you kindly.**

"That was way easier than I thought it would be."

 **Dagur:** _ **[gasps]**_ **Aah! Aah! Aah!**

 _ **[throws a crew member firing at Toothless overboard while the other immediately jumped into the water]**_

 **Dagur: See what you did? You distracted me. And now my pretty, cylindrical, mysterious object is gone. Good for you, Hiccup! Good for you! But I got all the gold! You hear me? All the gold! All! The! Gold!**

 _ **[laughing, stops abruptly, and pushes Savage onto the ground]**_

 **Dagur: You know, you can never have nice things around that guy.**

 _ **[steps on Savage]**_

 **Savage: Uhh!**

 _ **[scene cuts to Berk]**_

 **Gobber:** _ **[straining to open cylindrical object]**_

 **Hiccup: Have you ever seen anything like this Dragon Eye before?**

 **Tuffnut: Dragon Eye? How do you know it's called a Dragon Eye?**

 **Hiccup: Because I named it.**

"Woah, woah, whoa. Since when do we _ever_ go by anything you say? And what do you think gives you the authority to name it?" Snotlout demanded.

"Well, we just listened to him over a dozen times in the past video and now." Fishlegs pointed out.

"And did you see how he led us all? He's obviously in charge." Astrid told him.

Not for the first time, Stoick, listening to the teens, noticed how Hiccup had changed. He was more confident, and he held his head higher. And Stoick also realized how much Hiccup exhibited leadership qualities. Hiccup was a born leader, and now he acted like that. He made up his mind to tell everyone else about this and demand they act accordingly.

He didn't know everyone else had already noticed this and also come to the same conclusion.

 **Snotlout: Whoa, whoa. Aren't we supposed on stuff like that?**

 **Hiccup: Fine. All in favor, say "Dragon Eye".**

 **All but Snotlout: Dragon Eye!**

The teens, minus Snotlout, laughed aloud.

 **Snotlout: Just wanted to make sure we voted.**

 **Astrid: Can you open it, Gobber?**

 **Gobber:** _ **[still straining] [chuckles]**_ **"Can I open it?" I once opened a 500-year-old giant clam at the bottom of the ocean with my bare hook. Can I open it? Ha! I think it's going to be...**

"No?" Hiccup offered.

 **Gobber: Huh. Aha.**

 _ **[dart shoots out of Dragon Eye and hits Tuffnut in the chest]**_

 **Tuffnut: Ugh. What is that? That looks like a...** _ **[passes out]**_

"Oh . . . that's productive." Hiccup sighed.

 **Ruffnut:** _ **[laughing]**_

 **Gobber: Well, that was... something, maybe.**

 **Hiccup: Gobber, maybe you shouldn't...**

 **Gobber: Trust me. I'm... It's all right** _ **[Green gas sprays out of Dragon Eye]**_

"Of course it's all right." Astrid said sarcastically. "Remind me why we came to Gobber?"

 **Tuffnut:** _ **[Wakes up]**_ **I'm okay. I got hit with something, but now...** _ **[sniffs]**_ **No, scratch that.** _ **[falls down into a spasm]**_

 **Hiccup: Yeah, I'm thinking we should probably go get Gothi.**

 _ **[Scene cuts to Gothi's hut. Gothi shoves some medicine into Tuffnut's mouth]**_

 **Tuffnut:** _ **[hacking] [gulping]**_ **My teeth are itching. My teeth are itchy.**

"Is that even possible?"

 **Gobber:** _ **[translating Gothi's writing on the sand]**_ **She says that's a good sign. Means it's working.**

 **Hiccup: Thank you, Gothi. We really appreciate this.**

 **Gobber:** _ **[fiddling with Dragon Eye]**_ **Huh.**

 **Gothi:** _ **[Eyes widen in socket as she points to a keyhole on the Dragon Eye. She turns away, troubled]**_

 **Hiccup: Gothi, are you okay? What is it?**

 **Gothi:** _ **[points to scar on her arm, walks away]**_

"The scar on her arm matches the keyhole on the Dragon Eye!" the teen chorused.

The adults were just barely holding in laughter.

 **Hiccup: Gothi... Her... Her scar... it matches the keyhole.**

 **Fishlegs: Yeah, and it looked like a dragon bite to me.**

 **Gobber: Oh, it is. But she doesn't like to talk about it.**

 **Fishlegs: She doesn't like to talk about anything.**

 **Tuffnut: Oh, that's why she writes in the dirt with her stick. I thought that was just, like, her thing.**

 **Ruffnut: Yeah, like Snotlout being a woman repellent.**

"Hey!" Snotlout cried indignantly. "I m not! Astrid, tell them. We're in love, right?"

"You wish,"

 **Tuffnut: Maybe we could use the stick to itch the teeth.**

Gothi whacked him with said stick.

Hiccup stifled a laugh, as did the rest of the teens. "I think she said no."

 **Gobber: Where are you going?**

 **Hiccup: After her. We have to find out what kind of dragon made that scar. It could be the key to opening the Dragon Eye.**

 **Gobber: Hold on. I have ways of making her talk.** _ **[chuckles]**_ **Well... scribble, anyway.**

The teens looked on curiously as Gothi glared at Gobber.

Gobber smiled back. "Can't resist it, can you?"

 _ **[Scene cuts to night time at Gothi's hut. Gobber opens a pot of soup]**_

 **Gobber: It's the old bat's weakness, isn't it? Come on. You know you can't resist Gobber's home-made yak noodle soup.**

 _ **[Gothi downs the soup]**_

 **Fishlegs: Ho ho! She downed that like a yak in a heat wave. That makes sense, right?**

"No,"

"Yeah, it does, actually."

"I second it."

"Second which one? Yes or no?"

"Both."

 **Hiccup: Now, tell me about this bite mark.**

 _ **[She starts writing in the dirt]**_

 **Gobber:** _ **[translating Gothi's writing]**_ **When I was a turkey neck...** _ **[gets hit by Gothi]**_ **Ow! Teenager. Sorry. I had a longing to climb Glacier Island to find pure glacial water known for its healing properties. So, I went with two vegetables.** _ **[gets hit by Gothi]**_ **Ow! Vikings. Sorry.** _ **[chuckles]**_ **I'm a bit rusty.**

"A bit . . . uh-huh . . . "

 _ **[Scene cuts to Gothi's flashback, with Gobber narrating]**_

 _ **[In the flashback, Gothi climbs up the mountain, with two Vikings behind her]**_

"Wow. Anyone notice she looks the same as she does now, only with black hair?"

"Yeah. I mean, she doesn't look like a teen. She looks like an old lady teen."

Both twins winced as Gothi hit them with her stick.

 **Gobber:** _ **[translating Gothi's writing]**_ **We had only been at the summit for a few hours, when we were hit by a terrible snowstorm. That's when it attacked.**

 _ **[Storm brews in flashback]**_

 **Gobber: It was vicious. Relentless. And impossible to see in the white-out.**

 _ **[In the flashback, Gothi is cornered by the Snow Wraith and it lands behind her]**_

 **Gobber:** _ **[translating Gothi's writing]**_ **The Snow Wraith.**

 _ **[In the flashback, the Snow Wraith bites Gothi's hand as she hits it with her stick. It hurls her into a mound of snow before walking past]**_

 _ **[Returns to current situation]**_

 **Gobber:** _ **[translating Gothi's text]**_ **I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day. I left knowing only one thing... that I never wanted to smooch that dragon again. Smooch?** _ **[gets hit by Gothi]**_ **Ow! See! Never wanted to see it again. You know, your drawing ain't what it used to be, old woman.** _ **[Gothi prepares to hit him]**_ **But your swing, strong as ever!**

"Scared?" Hiccup teased.

"Shut up, Toothpick."

"Uh, excuse me, Meathead? 'Toothpick'?"

 **Hiccup: Gothi, a tooth from the Snow Wraith is the key to unlocking the Dragon Eye. You have to help us find it.**

 **Gothi:** _ **[frowns and scribbles in the dirt]**_

 **Gobber:** _ **[translating Gothi's writing]**_ **I can't say that to him. He's the Chief's son!**

"What'd she say?" Hiccup asked.

"She cursed!" Snotlout said excitedly. "Can you teach me?"

"Uh, no." Spitelout glared at Snotlout, and he blushed.

"I mean, watch your tongue. Or stick!"

 _ **[Gothi erases scribbles and rewites]**_

 **Gobber: She says, no way she's ever going back. And besides, Berk needs her. It's true. She's the best healer we've got.**

 **Hiccup: Well, Gobber can cover for you. Huh?**

 **Gobber: Oh, well, uh, of course I can. I've watched Gothi work so many times, I know this place like the back of my hand.**

 _ **[lifts up hook, before lifting up the other hand]**_

 **Gobber: Uh...** _ **[chuckles]**_

 **Hiccup: You remember the viciousness of the Snow Wraith. I get that. But you also remember how it was to be my age, to want to explore, to need to see what else is out there. To get answers to questions you haven't even asked yet. This will help me do all of that. But only... only if you help me unlock it.**

"OOOO, touching." Ruff said, and wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"You are ready to become a chief, my friend. You are ready to make speeches to convince people to give you chocolate!" Tuff said dramatically.

 _ **[Gothi smiles in approval]**_

 _ **[Scene cuts to the gang flying towards Glacier Island]**_

 **Hiccup: Look at the size of that island.**

 **Fishlegs: Oh! The Book of Dragons mentions the Snow Wraith, but doesn't have any information on it. Can you believe this? A brand-new dragon. It's been so long, I've forgotten what this feeling is. Sorry. Excited about the new dragon.**

"Yeah, I am too." Hiccup watched the screen intently.

 **Astrid: You mean the dragon that single-handedly wiped out Gothi's entire search party.**

 **Fishlegs: That would be correct. So worth the long flight.**

 **Snotlout: Speak for yourself! Your neck hair's not covered in old lady drool!**

Gothi raised her staff.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

She whacked him anyway. Astrid smiled at Gothi.

 **Gothi:** _ **[snoring]**_

 **Astrid: Okay, here we are.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, thank Thor.**

 _ **[Snotlout lifts his hand to help Gothi down Hookfang, but as she holds his hand, Snotlout retracts it, sending her tumbling down]**_

 **Snotlout: Oh! Yak hands. Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?** _ **[laughs]**_ **Uhh!** _ **[gets tripped by Gothi]**_ **Fair enough.**

 **Astrid: You know, we should bring her along more often.**

"Exactly!" Astrid said.

 **Gothi:** _ **[inspects the island before shrugging]**_

 **Snotlout: Great, just great! She's got nothin'. Someone else is wearing that bag of bones home. She's all knees and elbows**

 _ **[wind howls as the gang tries to shield against it]**_

 **Snotlout: Can we please do something? My mouth is starting to freeze shut.**

 **Astrid: Don't get our hopes up.**

Astrid said the same thing as her screen self at the same time.

 **Hiccup: Well, then we should work fast to find this Snow Wraith. Because we're not leaving until we do.**

 **Astrid: Let's split up so we can cover more ground.**

 **Hiccup: Good idea. Dragon call if you come across anything.**

 **Snotlout: Quick, Hookfang, before she sees us!** _ **[ses Gothi already sitting on Hookfang]**_ **Ah! Hi. I was just talking about you.**

 _ **[dragons take off before the scene shows a zoom-in of the Sow Wraith behind them opening its eyes]**_

 _ **[Scene cuts back on Berk]**_

 **Gobber: Hmm. Hmm. Okay, you got this, Gobber. Just follow the steps. Listen, diagnose, heal. Just like riding your first wild yak.** _ **[sniffs a jar of medicine]**_ **Ohh, you never forget that first kick.** _ **[jar shatters] [distant screams]**_ **Ahh. I'll have to heal that later. Ahem. Okay, first sick, nasty Viking, Doctor Gobber is in the house.** _ **[Magnus hobbles in]**_ **Magnus, what seems to be the problem?**

 **Magnus: The problem?! My leg is caught in an old dragon trap, Gobber.**

 **Gobber: Oh-oh, yes, of course it is.** _ **[whacks away Magnus' walking stick]**_ **Ah, I remember my first leg break.** _ **[twists Magnus' leg, bone cracks]**_

Everyone winced as Gobber blushed. "That cannot feel good."

 **Magnus: Aaaah!**

 **Gobber: Let me clean up that wound for you.**

 _ **[pours jar of liquid on Magnus' leg]**_

 **Magnus: Aah! Aah, it burns! It burns!**

 **Gobber: Ah, that just means it's working.**

"I bet you didn't even know what that was."

 **Magnus:** _ **[screaming, shakes leg on fire]**_

 **Gobber:** _ **[splashes water on it]**_ **Cured.**

 _ **[drags unconscious Magnus away]**_

 **Gobber: Next.**

"Oh, Thor, have mercy on us!" Magnus cried.

 _ **[Scene cuts back to Glacier Island]**_

 **Hiccup: Anybody find anything?**

 **Ruffnut: All we found was some scattered yak bones.**

 **Fishlegs: I-I didn't see anything, but I had this weird feeling that something was watching me.**

 **Snotlout: Oh, I had a weird feeling, too. Like this old lady was stuck on my back.**

 **Tuffnut: Aah! Two heads! Oh, sorry, guys. I mean, on you two, it works. I've seen it before. I'm used to it.**

 _ **[Storm brews]**_

 **Astrid: Hiccup, maybe we should get out of here. That looks like a huge storm.**

 **Hiccup: No. We should dig in here and wait for the Snow Wraith to show itself. Remember, it likes to attack when you can't see it.**

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Fishlegs asked.

"If we want to find it, yes. It will attack during the snowstorm." Hiccup said brightly.

 **Fishlegs: Great. Just great.**

 _ **[Scene cuts back to Berk]**_

 **Gobber:** _ **[stares through magnifying glass at a foot]**_ **Mm-hmm. My official diagnosis is... a thorn.**

 **Viking Patient: Yes, I told you that already!**

 **Gobber: Not to worry, I can remove it right quick.**

 **Viking Patient: The thorn?**

 **Gobber: The foot.**

"Why remove the foot instead of a thorn?" Astrid asked, confused.

"It's fun." Gobber said. The viking with a thorn in his foot threw Gobber a nasty look.

"Not everyone wants to be an amputee."

 **Gobber: Hmm, no. Uh, no. No. Aha!** _ **[wields an axe]**_ **This was what my mother used to do for me.**

"I'm guessing that's how you lost your leg?"

 _ **[turns around to see Viking gone]**_

 **Gobber: Some people just don't appreciate the practice of medicine.**

 _ **[Scene cuts to Glacier Island]**_

 **Hiccup: Use your dragons as extra protection from the wind!**

 **Fishlegs: It's the Snow Wraith! Oh! Okay, I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay.**

 _ **[Dives in tent. Suddenly tent is ripped away.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Ohh!**

 **Hiccup: Hold your ground and fire back!**

 **Astrid: Fire back where? We can't see it.**

 **Hiccup: Actually, you know what? Take cover!**

"That's probably your first smart decision."

 _ **[Snow Wraith fires. Hiccup and Snotlout are partially covered in snow, only the top parts of their bodies showing.]**_

 **Snotlout: Uhh!**

 **Hiccup: Whoa.**

 **Snow Wraith:** _ **[roaring]**_

 _ **[Scene shows Snow Wraith's thermal vision. Snotlout's image is blended in with the surroundings in his view]**_

"Interesting." Hiccup murmured. "It looks like it can only see heat!"

"Yeah, but we don't know that!" Astrid said, gesturing to the screen.

 **Snotlout:** _ **[Snow Wraith sniffs him]**_ **Aah!**

 **Hiccup: Toothless, warning shot.**

 _ **[Toothless fires before Snow Wraith and the others follow suit. Shots hit the the pile of snow Hiccup and Toothless are buried in]**_

 **Hiccup: Cease fire! Cease fire!**

 _ **[Astrid is knocked off cliff by Snow Wraith]**_

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 _ **[Stormfly helps her up]**_

 **Hiccup: All right, I've had just about enough of this dragon, bud. Do your thing.** _ **[Toothless echo-locates]**_ **Toothless, now! Multiple blasts!**

 _ **[hits Snow Wraith but it ducks]**_

 **Hiccup: I think it's gone. Everybody okay? Everybody here?**

 **Ruffnut: What do you mean by "here"?**

 **Snotlout: I have a question, Hiccup. What exactly is your plan to get a Snow Wraith tooth? Take it out of one of our dead bodies?**

 **Tuffnut: If all goes well, it'll be Ruffnut's dead body. And the Wraith tooth.**

 **Hiccup: Hold on, quiet. Gothi wants to tell us something.**

 **Fishlegs: She says we should've left when we had the chance.**

"Well, we couldn't have left in a second!"

 _ **[distant roaring]**_

 _ **[Scene cuts back to Berk]**_

 _ **[Agnar throws up into his helmet]**_

 **Gobber: Don't you worry, Agnar. I've seen her whip this stomach cure up a thousand times.**

 _ **[places ingredients into cauldron]**_

 **Gobber: One dab, eye of yak. Would that be one eye or a dab of an eye?**

 _ **[knocks over a bottle of green liquid into cauldron]**_

 **Gobber: Ah! Whoa.**

 _ **[sneezes into cauldron twice]**_

 **Gobber: Drink this three times a day and come back and see me if it doesn't kill you.**

Hiccup facepalmed. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"Nope." Gobber said cheerfully.

 **[Agnar gasps]**

 **Gobber: I'm just kidding. Hopefully.**

"'Hopefully'?"Agnar gasped.

 _ **[Scene cuts back to Glacier Island]**_

 **Snotlout: Okay, that thing was gnarly.**

 **Hiccup: Astrid, are you okay?**

 **Astrid: Yep, barely.**

 **Fishlegs: Hiccup, you know I want a shot at this as badly as you, but maybe we should get out of here. We're just sitting ducks in this storm.**

 **Hiccup: W-Wait a minute. What did you just say?**

 **Snotlout: He said we're sitting ducks. And for once, I agree with him.**

 **Hiccup: Sitting ducks. Yes, yes! Yes, that's exactly what we need to be.**

"Alright! Hiccup has officially lost his mind. I always knew this day would come." Snotlout didn't realize he had called Hiccup by his name instead of Useless.

 **Astrid: Excuse me?**

 **Hiccup: What if we could make the Snow Wraith think it sees us when we're not here?**

 **Tuffnut: You can make yourself invisible? Why does he get to do all the cool stuff? I just have to sit here with you as a sister.**

 **Snotlout: Will you two be quiet for ten seconds?**

"Okay! Wait, how much is ten seconds?" Tuff asked.

 **Hiccup: Tuff's not that far off. Look, the Snow Wraith didn't have any trouble seeing us until Snotlout got buried in the snow. And Gothi said it couldn't find her when she fell into a snowbank. I think that's because it sees body heat in the same way Toothless can find things with sound.**

"Hit the spot." Hiccup complemented himself.

 **Hiccup: We'll use this to our advantage to confuse it. Then, while it's distracted, we'll net it and get that tooth.**

"Net it with what?"

 **Astrid: And you're sure it will work?**

 **Hiccup: Uhh...**

 **Astrid: Of course not.**

 **Snotlout: I hate you. You know that?**

 **Hiccup: Yes, I am aware of that. All right, gang, let's get to work.**

 _ **[Several dummies constructed by the gang stand in the snow while the gang hide in a cave not far off]**_

 **Hiccup: Pretty good. Now, if I'm right, when we light these on fire, the Snow Wraith will think they're us and attack. Then we'll have the drop on it.**

"It will think the statues on fire are us?" Snotlout asked.

"Genius." Gobber said.

"That's not what I was going to say! I was going to say stupid!"

 **Snotlout: Wait, wait, wait! Look at how realistically gorgeous my statue is. I can't in good conscience send that into flames.**

 _ **[Snotlout's statue's head is blown off by the wind]**_

"Uhh . . . Beheaded?" Fishlegs said, as Snotlout's jaw dropped open and Astrid laughed.

 **Astrid: I'll work through the pain and do it for you.**

 **Snotlout: Wow, you'd do that for me, Astrid?**

"Not for you." Astrid promised. "It'll be fun to light a statue of Snotlout on fire, if I can't do Snotlout. But who says I can't set Snotlout on fire?" She shot a mischievous glance at him, and he gulped, scooting away.

 **Hiccup: All right, Toothless, light 'em up.** _ **[Toothless blasts in the dummies]**_

 **Snotlout:** _ **[Removes helmet]**_ **Somewhere in the world, a silent tear was just cried.**

"By you." Hiccup said.

 **Fishlegs: Hiccup, I don't know if this...** _ **[Snow Wraith swoops over]**_

 **Hiccup: Wait, look! Okay, next time it comes in, we go.**

 **Snow Wraith:** _ **[roaring]**_ _**[destroys Snotlout's statue]**_

 **Snotlout: Oh, no, you did not!**

 _ **[Hookfang lights up a fire jacket in anger, causing the cave to melt. Toothless rushes forward to protect Hiccup, sending them both tumbling out and trapping the rest of the gang in the cave]**_

"Protective dragon." Gobber said. "Maybe we don't have to kill them."

Hiccup smiled. He knew Toothless would do that. He loved his dragon. Wait! Toothless! Where was he? Was he okay? Fortunately, no one notice his drastic change in expression.

 _ **[Scene cuts to in the cave]**_

 **Snotlout: Hookfang! Get over here now!** _ **[tries to break out]**_

 **Hiccup: Thanks, bud. Toothless, look out!**

 _ **[Snow Wraith swoops over them]**_

 **Hiccup: If it can see our body heat, then we are way too easy a target out here.**

 _ **[walks to the middle of the blazing statues]**_

 **Hiccup: This should even the odds a little. It won't be able to make us out within the heat of these fires. Do your thing, bud.**

 _ **[Toothless echolocates, but picks up nothing]**_

 **Hiccup: Easy, bud. Nothing. Where is he?**

 _ **[Scene shows the thermal vision of the Snow Wraith, clearly making out Hiccup and Toothless' image]**_

"It's behind you!" all of Berk cried.

 **Hiccup: Keep going. Keep going, keep going.**

 _ **[Snow Wraith lands behind them]**_

 _ **[Scene shows to Snow Wraith's thermal vision. The duo can be seen clearly]**_

"We'll miss you when you die, Hiccup." Tuff assured him. Ruff nodded. Hiccup glared.

 **Hiccup: Keep going. Keep going.**

 _ **[Spins around to see Snow Wraith and Gothi rushes forward]**_

 **Hiccup: Gothi, no!**

 _ **[Scene shows Snow Wraith's thermal vision. Gothi rapidly attacking it with her staff]**_

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Fishlegs voiced what everyone was thinking.

Gothi smiled.

 **Hiccup: Toothless, plasma blast! And careful not to hit the crazy little woman with the staff.**

"Sorry?" he offered to Gothi meekly.

Gothi accepted it.

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted. "He gets pardoned and not me?"

 _ **[Toothless blasts the Snow Wraith and it let go of Gothi. A fireball hits it]**_

 **Snotlout: Oh, yeah, that's right. Snotlout got us out of the snow.**

 **Astrid: Yeah, and you're also the one that got us buried in it to begin with.**

 **Snotlout: Ah, details.**

 **Hiccup: Okay, we have him surrounded. Let's get that tooth.**

 _ **[Snow Wraith flies away]**_

 **Hiccup: No! We can't lose him.**

Hiccup sighed. "Notice my plans tend to never work?"

 **Tuffnut: Actually,** _ **he**_ **lost** _ **us**_ **.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, we should get out of here while we can.**

 **Hiccup: Not yet. This isn't over.** _ **[Gothi taps him on the shoulder]**_ **Not now, Gothi. Gang, we came here for a Snow Wraith tooth and...** _ **[Gothi taps him again]**_ **I-I said in a minute, Gothi** _ **[Gothi shows him a tooth on her staff]**_ **And we are not leaving... Gothi! Without... Oh. Oh, a tooth. A tooth!**

"The moral of the story Do not get on Gothi's bad side." Fishlegs started.

"And whenever she taps you on the shoulder, you should listen." Hiccup finished.

 _ **[Scene cuts back to Berk]**_

 **Hiccup: So, Gobber, how was it being Gothi?**

 **Gobber: Well, I didn't get to wallop anybody with my staff, but...**

 **Agnar: Gobber! Gobber! I must have more of that potion you made me earlier.**

Everyone in the room gaped at the screen.

"No _way_ is he a competent healer!" Snotlout said.

 **Gobber: So, it cured your stomach ailments, did it?**

 **Agnar:** _ **[throws up onto the ground]**_ **Far from it! But it cured something else. It's made my hair grow back!**

 **Snotlout: Congrats, Agnar. You look so...** _ **[Agnar throws up] ..**_ **.good.**

 **Gobber: Well, at least you got only one of the side effects. Ugh...**

 _ **[Agnar breaks wind]**_

 **Hiccup: Ugh...** _ **[coughs]**_ **Well, Gobber, just whip up some more of that potion for him.**

 **Gobber: Uh, well, it was very complicated, and I'm retired. Gothi, why don't you take this one?**

 _ **[Gothi whacks him with her staff]**_

 **Hiccup: You really have no idea what was in that potion, do you?**

"I do!" Tuff said. "Green stuff, a sneeze, and some more stuff."

"Congrats. I rate you a . . . _zero_." Snotlout told him.

"That's good, right?"

 **Gobber: No, not a drop. But here's your key.**

 _ **[Hiccup takes the Snow Wraith tooth and fits it into the keyhole. Nothing happens]**_

 **Snotlout: We almost died... for that?! No, there's gotta be more to it than this.**

 **Hiccup: It just doesn't make any sense.**

 **Tuffnut: Welcome to my world, sister. Nothing makes sense and you got itchy teeth.**

"I think you mean brother." Astrid laughed.

 _ **[After a day of trying to unlock the Dragon Eye, it is night]**_

 **Hiccup:** **All right.** _ **[yawns]**_ **That's it, I'm calling it a night. Maybe tomorrow. Fresh eyes.**

 _ **[Toothless fires up his stone slab where he sleeps. Hiccup notices the Dragon Eye project a faint purple glow]**_

 **Hiccup: Toothless, come here. Do that again, bud. Give me a low flame.** _ **[Toothless breathes a low flame into the Dragon Eye and it projects maps onto the wall]**_

 **Hiccup: Whoa. This changes... everything.**

"Yahoo?" Fishlegs said. "Is that a good thing?"

"OF COURSE it's a good thing!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I wonder what happens-"

"Next?" Voice said as the screen started to glow again.


	4. Imperfect Harmony

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I don't feel like writing the whole long-winded explanation, I'm really excited to get to the story, so, I'll just say that complications arose, but I'm back now.**

 **I am very pleased with how this turned out. This is probably my favorite, so far. And, I realized the crucial mistake I made, the one you all reminded me of. Thank you, I needed that knock on the head to tell me what was wrong.**

 **So, read, enjoy, and REVIEW. Whenever you do that, it gives me a "Warm fuzzy feeling," (-Hiccup) and it tells me that I HAVE PEOPLE THAT NEED ME TO UPDATE.**

 **Thank you everyone that read, reviewed, etc, and please do the same here. So, without further ado ("Yeah! No more further** _ **ado's**_ " **-Ruff) the next chapter.**

 **Hiccup: Okay bud, go ahead**

 **[Toothless lights up the dragon eye]**

 **Astrid: Woah!**

 **Snotlout: Amazing!**

"I don't see what's so amazing about a circle thing that gives out purple light." Snotlout said.

"You seemed to have matured in the future then." Fishlegs said, eyebrows raised.

"Why you-"

"Shh!" Hiccup shushed them, loudly. "I'm trying to watch the future!"

Fishlegs shot him a grateful look. ****

 **The Twins: Woah!**

 **Tuffnut: Cool!**

 **Fishlegs: Definitely worth getting up for.**

"Uh, what time is it exactly?" Astrid asked.

"Well, let's look at this logically." Fishlegs said, and Hiccup nodded. Snotlout and the Twins groaned, averse to anything smart. Astrid sighed, this could go on for a long time.

"So, I was rubbing my eyes when I called it a night." Hiccup said.

"Then when he found out, he would probably go to everyone right away." Fishlegs added.

"Wonder how our parents, and more importantly WE reacted to that!" Snotlout almost yelled. He then shrunk in his seat upon receiving glares from both Fishlegs and Hiccup. He then frowned and straightened back up. Why was he backing down? It was _Hiccup_ and _Fishlegs,_ for Thor's sake! It was very unlike Snotlout to back down from anyone's glares, save his dad, Astrid, maybe Stoick.

But then, he could feel a new feeling for Hiccup, instead of disdain and the like: respect. The rest of Hiccup and Fishlegs's analysis faded away as he pondered over what this meant.

He was pulled out of reverie when Hiccup concluded, "So probably around two or three in the morning." ****

**Hiccup: Fishlegs, can you make any of it out?**

 **Fishlegs: The're parts of maps and symbols. Nothing I've seen before and there is writing but it is in a language I've never read before.**

"Is it even possible to have runes Fishlegs can't read? Or a language Hiccup can't speak?"

"Well, yes. I'm trying to learn ancient Greek, I'll probably cover that in a month . . . Then I was thinking of moving on to Japanese . . . But it can't be that different from Chinese . . . " Hiccup trailed off, probably thinking about all the languages he wanted to learn.

 **Snotlout: What's that thing?**

 **Hiccup: That must be some kind of tribal crest or something.**

 **Tuffnut: Ooh, I like that way better than our tribal crest.**

"We don't have a tribal crest." Stoick told the Tuff on the screen.

"We should." Gobber told him.

 **Hiccup: Tuff, we don't have a tribal crest.**

 **Ruffnut: Well we should**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, and it should be that.**

"We can't just take another tribe's crest!" Hiccup cried, exasperated.

 **Fishlegs: Hiccup, this map. you realize it...**

 **Hiccup: Goes beyond the boundaries of the archipelago. Oh I know.**

 **[The twins look at each other ]**

 **Astrid: So what's our next move?**

 **Hiccup: Look at this. There are maps we have never seen, writing we can't read, dragons that we don't recognize. It's incredible. This Dragon Eye, this is proof that there is a whole other world down there, a world that must be explored.**

 **[We are now at the Great Hall, the camera turns to the council]**

 **Gobber: This sure beats normal council business.**

Hiccup smiled at Gobber, amused.

 **Stoick: It's alright lads, you can speak your mind. We're a council after all, that's why we're here.**

 **Spitelout: We've been at peace for three years, best years on Berk I can remember. I think you know as well as I do, when you go looking for trouble, you usually find it.**

 **Sven: I'm with Spitelout, if that Dragon Eye leads to unknown places and new wild dragons then no good will come from any of that.**

 **Hiccup: I completely disagree, Sven. Look around you. How-how can you say that no good can come from discovering new species of dragons? Now if they're out there, we have to find them.**

"Hate to say this, but I agree with Hiccup." Noises of agreement came from around the room, and Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. They were agreeing with him? And the dragons?

This video was really changing everything. ****

 **Spitelout: If there is anything you and the other riders should be doing is hunting down Dagur and putting him back in jail, where he belongs.**

 **Hiccup: Another reason to go. Dagur was heading beyond our borders. He thinks we won't go past them. But that's where we'll find him.**

"Good persuasion skills. But they should be sharpened. I can help you there." Stoick said to Hiccup.

Hiccup fell out of his seat, but quickly sat back down. His dad was offering to HELP him? And had complimented him?!

The world really was coming to an end, wasn't it? ****

 **Spitelout: Stoick, anytime you like to chime in, we can put this thing to rest.**

 **Stoick: You're right Spitelout, let's put this to rest.**

Hiccup huffed. Never mind. ****

 **Hiccup: Dad...**

 **Stoick: Let me speak son, this is as important for you to hear as it is for them. Spitelout, you're absolutely right. These have been some of our best years. Nothing is more important than peace, peace among us, peace with our neighbors.**

 **[Hiccup sighs]**

 **Stoick: And peace with our dragons. Having said that, Let me ask you this Spitelout, when you and I first had Alvin in our sights and everyone was trying to tell us to leave well enough alone, what did we do?**

 **Gobber: Crush them, that's what you did!**

Stoick smiled, amused.

 **Stoick: Thank you Gobber.**

 **Gobber: My pleasure chief. [Smacks his head ]**

 **Stoick: When Valka was taken, and I went in search for her, could anyone have stopped me?**

Hiccup looked up with new interest. His Dad had gone looking for her? Well, of course, she wa his wife, but for how long? With who? He would probably have asked these questions if the video wasn't playing.

 **Gobber: Well, technically you're the chief so no.**

 **Stoick: Yes Gobber, fair point, but you know where I'm going. Think of the most important thing in the world to each of you. Ask yourselves honestly, how far would you be willing to go to get it, what would you risk?**

The silence covered everyone like a blanket, but no one actually noticed. Everyone was asking themselves the question. Most of them were sure it was wealth, and said so.

They were all wrong.

Because, Hiccup reflected, they realize that in the future when they have different things on their minds than the best sword or the biggest yak.

He wondered what his was. It was answered for him.

 **Stoick: The boy's life has been dragons. His life is dragons. And will continue to be. We can't stop him from going if we wanted to.**

"True enough. Stubborn lad, just like his father." Gobber mused. Stoick had half a mind to object, but he was pretty sure Gobber was right.

 **Stoick: So we might as well support him. Go lad, find whatever it is out there that's pulling on you. You find it, Berk will be right here waiting for you.**

 **Gobber: You best get out of here before all this nostalgia wears off and he changes his mind.**

 **[Hiccup whistles to Toothless and runs off]**

 **[Toothless turns back when Stoick speaks]**

 **Stoick: You take care of my boy, dragon.**

 **[Toothless nods and follows Hiccup]**

 **[Scene changes to the gang flying]**

 **Hiccup: You ready for this?**

"Why do you have to make such a production out of _everything_?" Astrid asked Hiccup, who smiled coyly at her.

"I like my dramatic flair!"

Gobber snorted. Too right! ****

 **Snotlout: Blah, Blah, Blah. Why do you have to make a production out of everything? Let's just go already.**

 **Hiccup: Okay, but if anyone has any reservations...**

 **Snotlout: Into the great beyond!**

 **Everyone Besides Hiccup: The Great beyond!**

 **Hiccup: Okay, no reservations. Let's go bud.**

 **[Later, most of the teens are tired.]**

 **Snotlout: Into the great beyond**

 **Astrid: The great beyond**

 **The twins: The great beyond.**

 **Fishlegs: The great beyond.**

 **Hiccup: Oh, come on, you guys. So we had a couple of tough hours. Nothing that's worth anything comes easy.**

"Words of wisdom indeed."

"Never mind that. How are you not tired?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I must be excited or something."

"Actually, it looked like we were more excited." Fishlegs pointed out.

"We'll chalk it down to the mysteries of Hiccup and move on." Astrid interrupted, sensing another Hiccup-Fishlegs moment. ****

 **Tuffnut: Is that one of your riddles. Cause now is not the time my friends, we have to keep saying great beyond. Great Beyond.**

"'One of my riddles'? One, that wasn't a riddle. Two, how many riddles have I supposedly given you?"

"D'you expect me to know? 'Cause I don't."

"I didn't expect you to know, Snot."

 **Ruffnut: Great beyond.**

 **[Hiccup sighs while the twins still say great beyond ]**

 **Hiccup: Toothless, let's see if anything's out there. Nothing.**

 **[Starts Raining]**

 **Astrid: It seems the farther we go in, the worse it gets.**

 **Fishlegs: Hiccup, I think we should turn back. We've been flying for most of the day.**

"You do realize that we'll be flying for the entire day of we turn back? And we might find land if we keep going?" ****

 **Hiccup: We just have to keep moving forward until we're out of this.**

 **[Astrid sees light]**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, is that...**

 **Hiccup: Yeah it is. Everybody, fly for the light.**

 **[ Everyone gazes at the land in amazement ]**

In real time, everyone was also looking stunned. It was amazing!

 **Astrid: Look at this.**

 **Hiccup: It's incredible.**

 ****

 **Astrid: I know right. We made it Hiccup. We made it.**

 **Fishlegs: Guys, can we slap each other on the backs later. Meatlug's wings are about to fall off.**

 **Hiccup: Sorry guys. there's a place up ahead we can set down.**

 **[Meatlug suddenly swerves]**

 **Fishlegs: Woah what is it girl? Don't you wanna rest?**

 **Hiccup: Guys do you hear that?**

 **Snotlout: What is that?**

 **Fishlegs: I have no idea but the dragons are definitely pulled towards it.**

 **Hiccup: I guess, that's where we're going.**

 **[Scene changes to a beautiful place near the ocean.]**

 **Fishlegs: This place is amazing!**

 **Snotlout: Okay, I'm never going back to Berk.**

 **Tuffnut: Berk. What's that? Cause I forgot.**

"Really, Tuff? I doubt you can forget." ****

 **Hiccup: I guess we don't have to vote on where we're making camp.**

 **Snotlout: Haha. I'll take care of the fire.**

 **[Drops some green liquid called Monstrous Nightmare gel on the ground]**

 **Snotlout: Hookfang, Light it up.**

 **[Hookfang does so]**

 **Snotlout; Monstrous Nightmare gel. Don't leave home without it.**

"How do you get Monstrous Nightmare gel anyway?" one of the villagers asked.

The teens all groaned, except for Hiccup, who watched on with amusement, and occasionally nodding as Fishlegs went into a long-winded explanation about what the gel was. ****

 **Hiccup: Uhh...**

 **[Night comes]**

 **[Astrid and Hiccup sit next to each other, legs crossed, hugging their knees, staring at the moon.]**

 **Astrid: You were right Hiccup. There's so much more out here and it's beautiful.**

 **Hiccup: And this is only the beginning Astrid. Who knows what we'll find out here.**

"Oooh, lovebirds!" a villager called, and that set everyone off, catcalling and singing songs, ignoring the feeble glares the two blushing teens shot at everyone.

Finally when everyone had calmed down (Astrid had threatened bloody vengeance on anyone who continued.) the video (Which seemed to automatically pause in the long breaks when the Berkians talked) started up again. ****

 **[ Morning comes ]**

 **Hiccup: Astrid, wake up. Do you hear that?**

 **Astrid: What, I don't hear anything.**

 **Hiccup: Exactly, the sound is gone.**

 **Fishlegs: So are the dragons. All of them, gone!**

 **[The teens are now in a forest, searching for the dragons]**

 **Astrid: Stormfly.**

 **[ The twins keep on checking behind a rock ]**

Everyone in the hall, besides the twins, facepalmed.

"They cannot hide behind that rock!" "Why do you keep checking behind the SAME ROCK?" and many other exasperated cries could be heard from every corner of the room.

Ruff and Tuff just shrugged. "It makes sense." ****

**Astrid: How many times are you gonna check behind that rock? Barf and Belch cannot hide behind there.**

"Exactly!" ****

 **Ruffnut: Clearly, you are not aware of the stealthiness of one Barf and Belch or is that two Barf and Belch?**

"It's one." both Hiccup and Fishlegs advised. ****

 **Tuffnut: Hmm, excellent question. Two heads...**

 **Ruffnut: One dragon...**

 **Tuffnut: Two brains...**

 **Ruffnut: One body.**

 **Snotlout: Two bodies, half a brain. Ha ha.**

Fishlegs leaned over slowly to Hiccup. "Is it wrong to agree with Snotlout?"

"It's unusual, shocking, and rude, but not wrong." came the reply. ****

 **Hiccup: Nothing, I don't get it. Where would they go?**

"Maybe there were captured by Dagur!" Astrid said.

"Yeah, he did say he wanted vengeance on me." Hiccup agreed.

"So it could be that Dagur took the dragons to get back at Hiccup!" Fishlegs summed it up. "Stoick _did_ say Hiccup's life was dragons."

They all nodded at each other and smiled. ****

**Fishlegs: Oh my Meatlug. She wouldn't do this. She would never leave me. She would never do this on her own.**

 **[There is a rustling in the bushes. They all turn towards it, nervous]**

"IT'S DAGUR!" Ruffnut shouted.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Tuff added. ****

 **[Toothless jumps out of the bushes and onto Hiccup]**

"Oh, never mind then."

 **[Toothless licks Hiccup]**

 **Hiccup: Ha ha, There you are bud. Where did you go?**

 **[Toothless jumps off and starts pacing and growling, shaking his head randomly]**

 **Snotlout: Okay, I think your dragon ate something weird in the forest because he's out of his mind.**

 **Fishlegs: No no no no no, I think he's trying to tell us something.**

 **Hiccup: W-what is it bud. Is it the other dragons?**

 **[Toothless grabs his metal leg and runs]**

 **Astrid: How far do you think he's gonna get before he realizes?**

 **[Hiccup in on the ground without his leg]**

Hiccup snorted. "I was hoping I'd be able to keep it on me. I don't much fancy hopping on one leg."

 **Hiccup: Hard to say, he seemed pretty committed.**

 **[Toothless is running, then realizes there is nothing on the end of the leg]**

 **[He turns back]**

 **[Toothless drops Hiccup's metal leg in front of him apologetically]**

 **Hiccup: It's okay bud, I like the enthusiasm. You guys stay here in case they come back. Toothless and I are gonna look for them from above.**

 **[While they are in the air, Toothless tries to go one way. Hiccup nudges him towards another direction.]**

"Where do you think he wants to go?" Snotlout asked.

"Probably to the other dragons. But I couldn't leave you." Hiccup said absently.

The teens blinked at what he said.

 **Hiccup: No, no bud this way.**

 **[The dragon riders scream as the Thunderdrum approaches]**

 **[It roars and all the riders take cover]**

 **Fishlegs: Oh Thor, Oh Thor. Thunderdrum.**

 **[Just as the Thunderdrum makes to attack, Hiccup and Toothless fight it off]**

 **Hiccup: Good job bud. Let's hope that's the last we see of this guy.**

 **Snotlout: Anything else you wanna draw towards us? Changwings, ooh Screaming Death maybe. I'm sure there one of those around here.**

 ****"Hey, it's not MY fault!" Hiccup cried indignantly.

Snotlout should've apologised. He would've, if he wasn't a Jorgensen.

 **Hiccup: Snotlout, you're yelling very loudly.**

"Oh, naw. Really?" Hiccup asked himself. ****

 **Snotlout: Oh really, I can barely hear myself because that's what happens when you get attacked by a wild Thunder Drum!**

 **Hiccup: Okay, we need our dragons. I'm gonna go back out there.**

 **[The group cannot hear him]**

 **Hiccup: I'm saying [yells] I'm going back out there.**

 **[The group angrily argues about it]**

 **Snotlout: No you're not, I will take your other leg.**

"Oh, that's nice." Hiccup glared. Snotlout gulped.

 **Astrid: No way Hiccup. You are not leaving us alone.**

 **Fishlegs: We're dragonless and defenseless.**

 **Ruffnut: And we can only communicate by yelling.**

 **Tuffnut: Which although quite enjoyable is not very stealthy. Are you hearing any of this?**

"The twins actually said something sensible for once!" Astrid exclaimed, shocked.

"Right?" Fishlegs agreed. "I would've thought _you,_ Astrid, would say that!"

 **Hiccup: Okay, fine we'll all go together.**

 **[Dragon Riders cannot hear]**

 **Hiccup: Oh for.. [yells] I said we'll all go together!**

 **Tuffnut: Why didn't you just say so? Jeez.**

The teens, minus the twins, rolled their eyes.

 **[The riders are walking through a thick forest]**

 **Fishlegs: Uh Hiccup...**

 **Hiccup: I know Fishlegs, no longer amazing.**

"Back to normal, then?" Fishlegs asked.

 **Snotlout: Can we get a vote for creepy and weird?**

 **[Twins raise their hands with Snotlout]**

 **[They stop in front of a pile of bones]**

 **[ Everyone gasps ]**

 **Fishlegs: Are those what I think there are?**

"Weirdly shaped white rocks?" Tuff asked. Fishlegs sighed, exasperated. ****

 **Tuffnut: Weirdly shaped white rocks.**

 **Hiccup: Dragon bones.**

 **Tuffnut: Ah a boneyard, yes I like it.**

"What?" Hiccup and Astrid said together.

 **[The others glare]**

 **Tuff: I don't like it?**

 **Astrid: What is this stuff?**

 **Hiccup: No idea.**

 **[Dragon calls]**

 **Snotlout: Okay, what was that?**

 **Fishlegs: That, my friend, is a dragon in trouble.**

"NO!" Hiccup cried.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Fishlegs called Snotlout his _friend!"_

Astrid's eyes widened, and she looked at the now blushing Fishlegs in shock.

 **[The dragons riders walking into a cove full of dragons covered in amber]**

 **Hiccup: Woah.**

 **Tuffnut: You guys do know what's going on here, Don't you?**

 **Fishlegs: Yeah, Something is trapping the dragons in its amber rock substance and immobilizing them.**

Vikings, who were mostly brawn and not brain, looked confused at the long words, before Fishlegs and Hiccup explained, and the video started. ****

 **Tuffnut: Oh, I had a completely different idea which involved oily fish and uh, bad mutton.**

Hiccup sighed fondly. "Only you, Tuff." Then, as an afterthought, "And Ruff." ****

 **Fishlegs: Then it's breaking them out and eating them.**

 **Ruffnut: Oh come on, Who would be doing that?**

 **[A huge dragon approaches]**

 **[They hide behind rocks. Ruffnut pops out.]**

 **Ruffnut: How about that guy? He looks suspect to me.**

Most everyone in the hall facepalmed.

 **[Fishlegs pulls her down]**

 **[Toothless is thrashing against Hiccup, who is holding him back from attacking the dragon]**

 **Hiccup: No no Toothless, no bud.**

 **[The dragon looks around, then picks up a Gronckle and flies away]**

 **[Hiccup comes out from behind the rock.]**

 **Hiccup: It's the sound. that's what draws the dragons in.**

 **Fishlegs: Song Wing.**

 **Astrid: What?**

 **Fishlegs: That's what we should name it.**

 **Hiccup: Now? Really? You want to name it now?**

 **Fishlegs: We need to call it something.**

"True enough." Stoick nodded. ****

**Tuffnut: Yeah, I'm thinking Deathsong might be more appropriate. You know, 'cause you hear the song, you're dead.**

"Tuff actually makes a pretty good point." Hiccup said slowly.

"This one is full of surprises, I guess." Astrid said.

"Weren't they all, though? We _are_ watching the future." Hiccup smirked as Astrid tried to come up with a response. She slowly closed her mouth, defeated. She hated Hiccup's smart mouth. ****

 **Hiccup: Tell you what, he makes a pretty good point.**

"Hiccup agrees with Tuff. Forget training dragons, this is a whole new level of crazy." Fishlegs said.

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, I do. Wait, what was it again?**

"And the abnormally is short lived."

 **Astrid: It doesn't matter what we call it. If it's doing it to all these dragons, then it probably did it to ours.**

"True," Hiccup said, paling slighty. ****

 **Fishlegs: We have to find them.**

 **Hiccup: Fast.**

 **[The riders are looking, calling their dragons.]**

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 **Snotlout: Hookfang! Hookfang!**

 **Astrid: Snotlout, look!**

 **[Hookfang is trapped in an amber co**  
 **coon]**

 **Snotlout: Hooky! I am getting you out of there, Fangster.**

"Aww, Snotlout, you do care!" Hiccup teased.

Snotlout turned red. "No, I just . . . actually . . . No, I don't!" ****

**Fishlegs: Astrid, I've got Stormfly!**

 **[Stormfly is also trapped in an amber cocoon]**

 **[The gang hears roaring and Toothless runs away].**

 **Hiccup: Toothless! No!**

 **[The Death Song arrives and Toothless gets ready to face it. The Death Song coats him with amber and he is stuck]**

 **Hiccup: No! You guys, get your dragons free now!**

 **[The gang moves out and tries to get their dragons out. The Death Song fires its amber at them, trapping all but Hiccup and Astrid]**

 **Fishlegs: Wha... I can't move! I'm totally stuck!**

 **Snotlout: Me, too. I can't believe that thing got me. I'm usually so limber.**

Snotlout nodded in agreement with himself, as Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs shook with silent laughter.

"Yeah, like that time you got run over Silent Sven's sheep because you tripped over your own feet?"

"Or the time you lost your balance while throwing a bottle of mead at Gobber and breaking your nose?"

"Or the time you-"

"No! No! None of that!" Snotlout cried, blushing furiously. ****

 **Tuffnut: [stuck with Ruffnut] Yeah? Well, at least you got your own cocoon.**

 **Ruffnut: Oh, yeah, like this is a picnic for me.**

 **[Their cocoon tumbles down to the ground]**

 **Both: Aah!**

 **Tuffnut: I'm fine.**

 **[Death Song heads towards Hiccup]**

 **Astrid: Hiccup, it's come for you!**

 **[Hiccup looks at the DeathSong, frozen.]**

 **[Astrid rushes forwards and pushes him away. She gets shot instead while Hiccup does not]**

Catcalls from the crowd as the two teens blushed as red as Snotlout has been a minute ago. ****

**Hiccup: Astrid!**

 **[Death Song roars and Hiccup runs away and falls down a valley]**

 **Hiccup: Aah!**

 **[lands]**

 **Hiccup: Oh! Oh!**

 **[The Thunderdrum turns to face him]**

"Dude, your luck sucks." Tuff said.

"I think that's already been established." Hiccup muttered.

 **Hiccup: Oh, hey. [chuckles] Remember me?**

 **[Thunderdrum roars]**

 **Hiccup: Okay, so, yeah, I'm thinking... we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.**

"The wrong foot is your _only_ foot."

"That makes approximately 60% sense." Hiccup told Snotlout.

"That's good, right?"

 **[Thunderdrum roars and blasts him with its sonic blast. Hiccup shields himself from it]**

 **Hiccup: Note for the Book of Dragons, Thunderdrums carry a grudge.**

 **[Thunderdrum charges at him, knocking him out of the way of the Death Song's blast. The Death Song's amber misses them both. The two dragons face off. The Death Song knocks the Thunderdrum over and prepares to shoot amber]**

 **Hiccup: Don't worry, I got your back.**

"Well, he didn't have yours, so . . . "

 **[Fires rope from his shield onto DeathSong's mouth]**

 **Hiccup: That's not gonna hold him for long. Okay, uh... you might not like what I'm about to do, but trust me, it's gonna work out for both of us.**

"Something tells me I'm not going to want to see this." Stoick said, worried.

 **[Jumps onto Thunderdrum's back. Startled, it takes off quickly and spins madly in the air while the Death Song is free]**

"You're right. Definitely not gonna like that." Fishlegs laughed nervously. ****

 **Hiccup: Whoa. Haven't we been over this?**

 **[Thunderdrum spirals in the air]**

 **Hiccup: I said I'm trying to help the both of us. Don't you listen?**

"No, I don't think it can understand you." Astrid said.

"Ahh, that, Milady, is where you're wrong." Hiccup said, ignoring the raised eyebrows at _Milady._ "Dragons don't fully understand human speech, but they can figure out what we are saying by looking at body language and inferring what we're saying, also by assessing the situation."

"Dragons are a lot smarter than we give them credit for." Fishlegs agreed.

Most of the smarter Vikings were nodding and digesting this new, fancily phrased information, while the dimmer Vikings tried to puzzle out what Hiccup said through all the complicated words. Fishlegs, seeing this, sighed.

"Dragons can guess what we're saying." he dumbed it down.

" _Ohhhhhhh."_ most of the Viking population said as one.

 **Of course you don't listen, you're a Thunderdrum, and Thunderdrums are hard of hearing.**

 **[Thunderdrum plunges down to the ground]**

 **[Hiccup flips backwards onto his back.]**

 **Hiccup: Aaaah! Uhh! [grunts] At least we lost the Deathsong.**

 **[Stands up]**

 **Hiccup: Oh, no, I can't believe this is actually happening. I should've left all those guys back on Berk.**

Astrid snorted. "We wouldn't have listened."

 **Hiccup: Now they're cocooned in that crazy rock stuff, I'm being chased by an angry Deathsong, and I'm stuck here with a wild Thunderdrum who can't hear a word I'm saying. Wait a second. If you guys can hardly hear a thing, then you probably can't hear the Deathsong's call. And if you can't hear the Deathsong, then it can't lure you in. No wonder you haven't been caught and you're all alone.**

 **[Thunderdrum roars]**

 **Hiccup: You know what, Mr. Thunderdrum? You're gonna help me get my friends back. And I'm gonna make sure that dragon never bothers you again. What do you say?**

"You just said that it can't hear you." Tuff said.

"Shh!" Fishlegs shushed. "I think Hiccup's abou to train it!"

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

 **[Reaches hand forward and successfully tames it.]**

"Wow. That easy?" Snotlout snorted.

"No, actually, it's a bit more difficult. I must have gotten better." As soon as he realized the words had left his mouth, he slapped a hand over his mouth and prayed to all the gods that no one had heard him.

The gods seemed to have more important things to worry about, as everyone turned to look at him.

"How do you know?" Stoick said in a deadly whisper.

"And what do you mean, 'I must have gotten better'?" Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"I, well - I dunno, I think - I meant - " Hiccup's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find a suitable excuse. Finding none, he sighed, and admitted to his crime.

"I've been training Toothless in the Cove." he whispered, looking at his feet, which probably weren't going to be double for long.

Stoick raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And when were you going to tell me?"

"I - I don't think - "

"And you have just gone against everything us Vikings stand for!" Stoick's voice increased in volume with every word.

"Well, apparently not, as you can see on the screen!" Hiccup matched Stoick's volume and tone. He was mad, and this time, he wasn't going to be passive. "And, let me tell you, Toothless treats me better than any of you ever have!" He glared at them all, daring them to say anything.

Most of the teens and a couple of the adults found themselves subconsciously shrinking back from his glare. Who was this Hiccup? Had he really been among them all this time? Where had he been hiding?

And had they really suppressed this?

Hiccup sat back down, fuming, and no one, not even Astrid, wanted to come closer, for fear he might lash out at them.

Then a black blob of light appeared, and out of habit, all the Vikings, minus Hiccup, reached for their weapon. Upon realizing they didn't have them, they got ready to throw some punches.

Hiccup, however, couldn't care less. Maybe it was here to finish off all the Vikings in the room. Maybe it was a god. Maybe-

He was snapped out of his daze as he heard a very, _very,_ familiar sound. He turned so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

There, in all his unholy-offspring-of-lightning-and-death-itself glory, was Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, and ran to throw his arms around the big dragon. The dragon cooed, and gave Hiccup his best likeness of a hug.

The Vikings could only stand in shock. "Hiccup?" Stoick asked slowly.

"No." Hiccup said simply. He made to sit in the corner with Toothless, but changed his mind when the seat disappeared, and only left the backboard. Hiccup sat in the area where the seat used to be, and leaned against Toothless instead of the backboard, which was still pure white.

Hiccup absentmindedly stroked Toothless as he thanked Voice for bringing Toothless to him.

"Hiccup . . . " Astrid started, as if hoping she could get through.

Instead of getting Hiccups attention, he completely ignored her, and she got Toothless's attention, who glared at her and growled, before returning back to the movie.

Astrid listened, crestfallen, as HIccup explained what was going on to Toothless, and how much had passed in whispered tones.

Any chance of him forgiving them seemed to be gone. And how long had that point been passed? Was it when she had said, 'figure out which side you're on'?

She was pretty sure she knew whose side he was on now.

 **[They take to the skies]**

 **[Scene cuts to the place the gang and the dragons are cocooned in]**

 **Snotlout: Uhh! Uhh! Where's Hiccup?! I knew he'd leave us!**

"This seemed like an actual possibility now, before Hiccup said softly, "I wouldn't do that."

Maybe there was still a way they could fix the shattered remains of their relationship with Hiccup.

 **Snotlout: I have to pee.**

 **Astrid: He didn't leave us. He'll be back. [strains] If I could just reach my knife!**

"You carry a knife on you? Where?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because I would tell you." **  
**Astrid said absentmindedly, her thoughts still on Hiccup.

 **Fishlegs: It wouldn't matter, Astrid. Whatever this is, it's really strong. I don't think we can cut through it.**

 **Snotlout: If we can't cut it, then how do we get out of here?**

"We DON'T!" ****

**Tuffnut: [Ruffnut is stuck above him and her hair dangles down his face] Yeah, you can't tell me that my last breath is gonna be inhaling her stinky fish hair.**

"Oh, yeah, real original. You know what? I hope it eats you first." Ruffnut glared. ****

 **Ruffnut: Oh, yeah, that's real original. You know what? I hope it eats you first. At least I'll have something cool to watch before I die.**

Everyone looked at Ruffnut, stunned. She shrugged.

 **Tuffnut: You just stay on your side of the cocoon, missy. [Suddenly, their cocoon starts to tumble down] Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? Do it again!**

"It's the Deathsong! Run!" Tuffnut go up and started running around wildly.

Ruffnut held her helmet out in front of him, and he slammed into it. She dragged him back into his seat. ****

 **Hiccup: [On Thunderdrum] Okay, so that's a negative on plan A... ramming the cocoon open.**

"Oh, no. Never mind. It's our knight in shining armor." Tuffnut lifted his head up dazedly, then it fell straight back down. ****

 **Astrid: Please tell me you have a plan B.**

 **Fishlegs: If it involves cutting, ramming or ripping, you might as well forget it, Hiccup. Once it cools down, this stuff is hard as any rock I've ever seen.**

"Wait - cools down?" Hiccup's eyes shined with something none of the Vikings, besides Gobber, had ever seen. He seemed to be calculating, planning. Would they ever get to see more of this? Because while this wasn't a normal Viking look, it practically radiated intelligence, which all of them lacked enough of. ****

**Hiccup: Cools down?**

 **Fishlegs: And hardens.**

 **Hiccup: Hmm. Nobody move.**

"We couldn't, even if we wanted to." Fishlegs pointed out.

 **Tuffnut: Oh, yeah, that's funny. A real comedian.**

 **[Scene shifts]**

 **[HIccup is pouring the gel on the ground, then on Toothless, then on other places with amber.]**

 **[Hiccup spreads Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare gel all over the cocoons]**

 **Snotlout: What are you doing, Hiccup?**

 **Hiccup: Just trust me, Snotlout.**

 **Snotlout: Says the man who's about to set me on fire?**

 **Hiccup: You said it only stings a little.**

"And you believed him?" Astrid asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I seem to believe him more in the future." Hiccup pointed out. ****

 **Snotlout: I was lying. You know I'm a liar!**

 **Hiccup: It'll be okay, Snotlout, I promise.**

 **[Deathsong flies up]**

 **Snotlout: [Spotting the dragon] Oh!**

 **[Plays dead]**

 **[Death Song picks up another encased dragon]**

 **Fishlegs: Aah! Hurry up, Hiccup! He just took the appetizer. I think I'm the main course.**

 **[His cocoon falls apart from Meatlug's]**

 **Fishlegs: Uhh! Oh, Thor!**

 **Astrid: Fishlegs, relax. It could take hours for him to eat that dragon.**

"Key word: _Could_ ," Fishlegs whimpered. ****

**Fishlegs: [Death Song approaches] Or minutes!**

"See?"

 **[Death Song lands in front of him]**

"And another thing I don't want to be right about - I AM THE MAIN COURSE! HICCUP HELP US!"

 **Fishlegs: Help! [whimpering] Hi, sir.**

 **[Fishlegs twists around, the Deathsong twists his head as well.]**

 **[The Deathsong has had enough. He makes his first move]**

"Ah, well. We'll all miss you, Fishie." Snotlout said. "May your game you played with the Deathsong forever carry your memory."

Fishlegs let out a small shriek. ****

 **[Hiccup on the Thunderdrum approaches]**

 **Hiccup: Hey, remember us?!**

 **[The Death Song chases after them and they divert it's attention. They fly upwards quickly, them swoop down.]**

 **[Hiccup jumps up an runs his sword along the green gel, the friction lighting up the Nightmare gel. The amber melts and the gang springs out from it]**

"Clever." Gobber nodded.

Hiccup gave Gobber a small smile letting him know that Hiccup wasn't mad at him. Gobber returned the smile fullforce. ****

 **Astrid: Aah! Yes! It's working!**

 **Hiccup: [Toothless and Hiccup reunite] Hey, bud, good to see you.**

Hiccup leaned his head against Toothless's and smiled. ****

**[All riders confront the Death Song, together with the Thunderdrum. Hiccup spots an adolescent Thunderdrum stuck in amber]**

 **Hiccup: It's an adolescent Thunderdrum. No wonder he stuck around. Snotlout, you get the Thunderdrum. I'll handle the Deathsong.**

 **[flies on Toothless]**

 **HIccup: Hey, let's relocate this guy... permanently. And I've got just the place.**

 **[Stops in front of a cave]**

 **Hiccup: Okay, Mr. Deathsong, welcome to your new home.**

"Why are you talking to it?" Snotlout almost shouted.

"Because it can understand me." Hiccup replied, annoyed. ****

**[Toothless flies into a cave and the Death Song follows them. Due to its size, it crashes into many boulders and rocks in the cliff]**

 **Hiccup: Okay, bud, get us out of here.**

 **[Toothless echolocates and gets out, the Death Song is trapped in it]**

"What was that, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless warbled and let out the same small shriek as he had in the cave. "And it helps you find things?" Toothless nodded.

Hiccup nodded too. "We should try it out after we get outta this."

 **Hiccup: Yeah! Nice going, big guy! No one's gonna hear his song in there.**

 **[Scene shift]**

 **[The Thunderdrum unites with its child]**

 **Hiccup: If I were you two, I'd maybe find another island. I don't know how long that's gonna hold.**

 **Tuffnut: Uh, you know they can't hear you, right?**

Hiccup rolled his eyes. ****

 **Hiccup: Yes, Tuff, I know. Let's get out of here. Hey, gang, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for getting you all into this. If you want to turn back...**

 **Astrid: Are you kidding?**

 **Ruffnut: No way.**

 **Snotlout: This is the most fun we've had in years.**

 **Astrid: There is one thing we need to do, though.**

 **Hiccup: I'm all ears.**

 **Astrid: We need an island, our own island.**

"We'll call it - Snotland!" Snotlout yelled.

"No, it's a base, it doesn't need a name." Astrid argued.

"We should call it the Rider's Relaxation area."

"What? That's such a stupid name. We should call it Thorstonton!"

"I can't even pronounce that. If not Snotland, then a least Loutland."

"Do you even know what 'Lout' means, Snotlout?" Fishlegs rolled his eyes.

They bickered, until Hiccup tired by all this said, "Maybe if you'd shut up, it'd tell us." ****

 **Fishlegs: Astrid's right, Hiccup. We're way too far out to travel back and forth to Berk.**

 **Hiccup: What we need is a base of operations.**

 **Fishlegs: Exactly. But this time, we don't let the dragons pick it. [To Meatlug] Sorry, girl, it had to be said.**

 **Hiccup: All right, Snotlout, you're the man of the hour for bringing the Monstrous Nightmare gel. You choose.**

"WHAT?" Snotlout yelled. Everyone else seemed stunned as well.

Hiccup shrugged. "Guess we have changed." ****

 **Snotlout: Seriously?**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, seriously.**

 **Snotlout: All right! What do you say, Fangster? [Hookfang roars] Ha! Couldn't agree more. Into the great beyond!**

 **All: The great beyond!**

No words were spoken as everyone prepared themselves for the next one.

But it didn't start. Instead, more black blobs appeared.

And everyone could recognize what came out of them.


	5. When Darkness Falls

**Hi, guys! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

 **Okay, someone asked me if there will be any Hiccstrid. The answer: Not much.**

 **ALL HICCSTRID LOVERS PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YET! The reasoning is: 1) I can't write it very well. 2) When there's too much Hiccstrid, it doesn't show enough of the relationship and friendship between anyone else, which is what I really love, so that's what I'm focusing on. But, if I get enough encouragement (coughreviewscough) I might put a couple scenes in. Later, of course, since he kinda hates everyone now.**

 **With no more further 'ados':**

The Vikings subconsciously took a step back, feeling naked without their weapons, especially in the presence of the dragons.

They could recognize the dragons, they were the ones from the video: Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf&Belch.

Astrid stared at the electric blue dragon, the same color as her eyes. She knew it was _her_ dragon, but having a pet dragon . . . It felt so _wrong_. Hadn't they been taught that dragons were bloodthirsty monsters since they could swing axes? Why had it all changed? When had Astrid's world come crashing down on her?

Easy: Since Hiccup.

Astrid couldn't explain the mixed feelings. She felt some kind of a grudging admiration: in the future, he was bound to become a great chief. And he obviously had earned all of their respects. And he was kinda cute, too . . . But now he hated them. And he was the one who had changed the dragons.

So where did that leave her?

She had used to be on the top of the food chain. How would that change now? Would her axe skills still be needed?

Shaking aside the stray thoughts - since when had _Hiccup_ come into her mind? - she stared at the dragons she knew, and probably should have been running towards with open arms.

But she couldn't. The wrong-ety of it was overwhelming. She couldn't feel comfortable with that thing near her.

She was one of the last to sit down and pretend she couldn't notice the dragons.

Astrid could see the disappointment on Hiccup's face, and she had a sudden urge to go sit with the dragons, if only to make Hiccup happy.

But Hiccup had already called over the dragons that everyone had abandoned. The white chair-like thing expanded, and with varying purrs, whinnies, and growls, the dragons lowered themselves next to him, seeming to instantly bond with him. Astrid had never seen Hiccup so happy.

As the video started, she could see him talking to the dragons, and the rest of the Vikings' shocked faces.

She would've laughed, if she wasn't so depressed.

 _ **[Episode begins with Hiccup and Snotlout, both screaming, running away from four wild boars.]**_

"This is what happens when you let Snotlout pick the island!" Hiccup threw his hands up in exasperation.

 **Snotlout** _ **[mocking Hiccup]**_ **:** _ **Let's explore the island on foot; rest the dragons for a long trip home, I'm a muttonhead!**_ **OK, genius, what's our next move?**

Hiccup rolled his eyes, that much was visible to everyone, but only the dragons noticed the small, fond smile that graced Hiccup's features.

 _ **[The two are at the edge of a cliff with the boars closing in.]**_

 **Hiccup: W-weapons, we need weapons.**

 _ **[Snotlout looks down at Hiccup's prosthetic foot.]**_

Snotlout smirked, as Hiccup groaned. Everyone else looked on in would-be amusement.

 **Snotlout: Got one!**

 _ **[He grabs his foot and tugs.]**_

 **Hiccup: Snotlout, let go!**

 **Snotlout: What? Called dibs! Gimme!**

"You can't call dibs on a leg!" Astrid sighed. "More importantly, Hiccup's leg." She looked to Hiccup, hoping to see him smiling at her like he had too Gobber, that 'All things forgiven' smile.

She did not see it.

 _ **[The two struggle over the leg, and then break apart as the boars come closer. Just as one is about to charge, Stormfly and Astrid swoop up from behind the cliff and Stormfly shoots her magnesium blasts at the creatures. Transition to everyone on their dragons in the air.]**_

 **Hiccup: OK, so check** _ **that**_ **island off the list.**

 **Fishlegs: Ooh-hoo-hoo! This is so exciting! Searching the high seas for an island outpost to call our own!**

"That's putting a bit dramatically, son." Mr. Ingerman said.

"But it's still exciting, probably!" Fishlegs protested.

 **Ruffnut: Yeah, I like this idea! Move away from Berk, get my own place, away from you-know-who...**

 _ **[She looks meaningfully at Tuffnut.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, you're telling me, sister. I am so sick of you-know-who. He never knows when to shut up! I want him out of here!**

Everyone in the Hall, minus the twins, sighed in unison.

"You - you do realize _you_ are you-know-who, right?" Fishlegs looked toward the twins, eyebrow raised.

 **Hiccup: Guys, let's focus, alright, we need to find an island that's safe, secure, and habitable for both us and the dragons.**

 **Snotlout: Blah, blah, blah! How many times do we have to hear that?**

 **Hiccup: Um, until we find what we're looking for? Let's check this one out.**

 _ **[The Dragon Riders swoop into a different island.]**_

 **Hiccup: Not bad, not bad! Lots of fresh water, seems like a plentiful food supply…**

"But in the background!" Fishlegs groaned. "Blue Oleander! That's poisonous to dragons!"

"That would've been useful to know during the raids, son." Stoick said.

Hiccup sighed. _He still hasn't accepted the dragons . . ._

 **Ruffnut: And lots of cool blue flowers...**

 _ **[She sniffs two handfuls of the flowers.]**_

 **Ruffnut: I'm in!**

 **Astrid: Wait...aren't those...?**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Gasps.]**_ **Blue Oleanders, deadly poisonous to dragons.**

 **Tuffnut: So...we're not staying.**

"No!" all the teens yelled at him.

 _ **[Barf and Belch sneeze. Transition back to air.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Whoa, this island is beautiful! I even like those weird dots all over the...**

 **Hiccup: Those aren't dots! They're Whispering Death holes!**

 **Snotlout: Been there, done that.**

"What? We've faced whispering Deaths?" Fishlegs whispered, as if the dragon was in the room with them at this very second.

 **Astrid: Next!**

 _ **[Fishlegs screams and runs away from boars, back on the first island.]**_

 **Fishlegs: My bad! Should've crossed this island off the list!**

 _ **[Hiccup and Astrid jump of the cliff, their dragons ready to catch them. The others leave as well.]**_

 **Fishlegs: OK...** _ **[vomits in his mouth]**_

 _ **[Transition to air, the gang flying above a new island.]**_

 **Hiccup: This looks pretty good!**

 **Astrid: Those cliffs could work! Good sight lines, easily defend-able…**

"Is battle strategy the only thing you think about?" Fishlegs asked her.

"You have to always be prepared!"

 **Fishlegs: The location is great!**

 **Ruffnut: It's perfect!**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah . . .** _ **too**_ **perfect . . . I'm just saying in the immortal words of the mighty Thor: "When something looks too perfect, it probably sucks."**

"Yeah, you know, I'm pretty sure Thor never said anything remotely like that." Hiccup sighed.

 **Hiccup: Yeah, you know I'm pretty sure Thor never said anything remotely like that.**

"Haven't changed, I guess." Fishlegs smiled.

 **Tuffnut: Oh really? How do** _ **you**_ **know? Do you know Thor? Have you talked to him recently?**

"Has anyone?" Snotlout snorted.

"Well, actually, there are myths that tell of people that have talked to the gods." Fishlegs informed him.

"Really? Really? Tell me more!" Snotlout exclaimed, and Astrid gasped exaggeratedly.

"Well, you see-" Fishlegs began, obviously delighted.

"Oh wait, I just forgot you're boring and _I don't care._ " Snotlout then returned his attention to the screen.

Fishlegs huffed and rolled his eyes.

 **Hiccup:...No...but-**

 **Tuffnut: Well, because** _ **I**_ **have!**

The Vikings slowly nodded as one. "Of course," some people said, or, "I bet you have," or even, "Yes, of course. How could we not have anticipated this?" Unfortunately, Vikings are not known for their sarcasm, (all except Hiccup, who _was_ known throughout the village for his sarcasm and sass) it came out as if they really did believe him.

Snotlout, however, decided to take the direct approach. "Ha, ha! Right! You've never spoken to Thor, dimwit!"

Hiccup sighed at his less-than-subtle way of addressing this, and at the rest of the Vikings inability to use sarcasm correctly. Gobber sent him an amused glance.

 **Tuffnut:** **Hm, and I don't recall him mentioning you...Look. I just have a feeling about this place. I think we all know what happens when I get a feeling.**

"We ignore it?" Astrid suggested, used to Tuff's inane suggestions and how to handle them properly.

 **Astrid: We ignore it?**

 **Tuffnut: Mark my words! There** _ **will**_ **be something wrong with this island, something mysterious, something horrible, something...** _ **something**_ **...**

 **Ruffnut: Ya finished?**

 _ **[On the island.]**_

 _ **[Hiccup is going through Toothless's saddle bag]**_

 **Hiccup: OK, first thing we need to do is set up camp for the night. We need dry wood for fire. We need fresh water, and we need someone on traps.**

Stoick watched how his son took charge so easily. Not that he would ever tell him, but he was extremely impressed, and Hiccup might even make a better chief than him.

 _ **[The other riders are in a circle, staring at an 's']**_

 **Astrid: Snotlout, what is that?**

 **Snotlout: It's an "S," for Snotlout. I think aesthetically it would look nice flying over it.**

"Ha, ha, that's funny! Because this is _Snotlout's_ base, obviously, and the base should be shaped like an _s_ because Snotlout is just pure _genius_ and our _leader_ as well," Hiccup said in a voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

Even Snotlout was a bit unnerved. "Alright, no need to be sarcastic,"

"Why ever would I be _sarcastic_ Snotlout? You just have so much _understanding_ about this. You'd totally _accept_ what I was saying."

"Okay! You can stop now!" Snotlout said, starting to back away.

" _What_ should I be stopping, Snotlout? I'm not doing _anything_."

"You are!"

"Son, calm down," Stoick said. Hiccup shot him a withering glare, but stopped and turned back to the screen when Toothless cooed.

 **Astrid: That's ridiculous. It doesn't matter what the outpost looks like. It needs to be functional and operational.**

"And, Astrid's back." Fishlegs muttered.

 **Hiccup: [jumping behind them, trying to get their attention] Uh, guys? What we really need is-**

 **Fishlegs: -is a place for rest, relaxation, and replenishing after a hard day's work. You're absolutely right Hiccup, look, Meatlug and I had some thoughts…**

"I'm pretty sure that's not what I was about to say."

 _ **[Fishlegs pulls out a stone and stick model on a shield.]**_

 **Astrid: Is that a hot tub?**

"This is a outpost island, a base! We don't need a hot tub!" Astrid screeched.

 **Fishlegs: No! That's the mud bath!...The hot tub is other there.**

Astrid rolled her eyes.

 _ **[Toothless groans to Hiccup.]**_

 **Hiccup: Tell me about it.**

 **Tuffnut: Wait a minute. Everyone stop. I don't see it.**

 **Ruffnut: Me neither...**

 **Hiccup: See what?**

 **Tuffnut: Um, the boar pit!**

"Why would we need a boar pit?" Hiccup sighed, exasperated.

 **Tufnut: Where is it? Where's the boar pit?**

 **Ruffnut: You see, the centerpiece of any good outpost is a boar pit.**

 **Astrid: Why?**

 **Tuffnut** _ **[darkly]**_ **: Everybody needs a little entertainment every now and then, don't they?**

 _ **[Astrid stares blankly at Tuffnut.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Well, we do know where to get boars...**

 _ **[Toothless fires a plasma blast onto Snotlout's S to get everyone's attention.]**_

"Excellent, Toothless." Hiccup praised, and Toothless purred.

 **Hiccup: Whoops! Sorry about that.**

"You don't sound very sorry," Snotlout noted.

"Such genius, Snotlout," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 **Hiccup: OK, so, uh, now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night.**

 **Tuffnut: Wait, what about the-**

 **Hiccup: Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-we-will-talk-about-the outpost design in the morning. For now, someone needs to get the water.**

 **Snotlout** _ **[to Astrid]**_ **: Ugh. I don't know about you, but I like Whiny Berk Hiccup way better than Princess Outlook Hiccup.**

"I am not whiney or a princess!" Hiccup protested.

"Yeah, you are," Snotlout chuckled.

"Yeah? And you would know _how_?" Hiccup challenged.

"Because I'm smart!" Snotlout said proudy.

"Please. If I wanted to kill myself, I'd climb up your ego, then jump down to your IQ."

Snotlout sputtered indignantly as the video played again.

 **Astrid: I know, right?**

"I just _love_ how supportive you are." Hiccup said.

 _ **[She gives two thumbs up to Hiccup. He sighs and shakes his head. Transition to nighttime. The group is around a campfire. Toothless wakes up and lifts his head.]**_

 **Hiccup: What is it, bud?**

 **Tuffnut: I'll tell you what it is. Rats. Rats the size of yaks. No, it could also-is it? Yaks the size of rats? Yak-rats!** _ **[chuckles]**_ **Great, those would be adorable.**

"You know, they could be." Ruff said thoughtfully."

 **Tuffnut: No, no! I know what it is. Yaks the size of dragons, right Toothless?**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[scoffs]**_ **There's no such thing as yaks the size of dragons.**

"Definitely not." Hiccup agreed.

 _ **[Tuffnut pops out from behind Astrid and Fishlegs, startling them.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Yak-dragons to you, my friend. And when you hear their cries...you'll believe. Trust me. Hm?**

 _ **[Tuffnut makes strange animal noise.]**_

 **Tuffnut: That's right. Let** _ **that**_ **roll around in your head for a minute.**

"No thanks." Astrid said, shaking her head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to hear right again."

 **Hiccup: Alright, Tuffnut, knock it off.**

 **Snotlout: Yeah, you're not scaring anyone.**

 _ **[Tuffnut zooms into Snotlout's face.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Really? What if there were...snakes out there in the dark! Hm? Giant snakes? Snakes big enough to swallow a man whole and then barf out his bones? Bleh-ehh-ehh-ehh!**

 **Snotlout: Ha! Please...barfing out bones...**

 _ **[Snotlout grabs Hookfang's wing for protection.]**_

"Of course he isn't scaring anyone, Snotlout." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 **Snotlout:...What?**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, that's right. Go to bed! Sleep! If you can...**

 _ **[Tuffnut lies down and rests his head on Belch's neck.]**_

 **Tuffnut** _ **[muttering]**_ **:** _**Trolls, demon-toes...**_

 _ **[Transition: Fire burns out. Sounds from the forest startle Tuffnut awake.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Ah! What was that?**

"Probably just an owl or . . . something?" Fishlegs offered nervously.

 _ **[He looks around and Hiccup and Toothless are asleep. He gasps as he hears more sounds. Tuffnut ventures into the forest. A creature's shadow is running around and he is startled.]**_

 **Tuffnut** _ **[mutters]**_ **: It's in the trees...Ah! Yak-rats! I knew it...**

 _ **[Creature turns out to be a chicken.]**_

"Oh! Okay!" Fishlegs sighed, relieved.

 **Tuffnut** _ **[full of relief]**_ **: Oh...it's just a chicken. It's a tiny chicken.** _ **[clears throat]**_ **Hellooo breakfast!**

Some of the dragons licked their lips hungrily.

 _ **[Giant dragon appears behind him, and Tuffnut turns around, gasping.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Oh...my...Thor…**

"I take that back. We should leave, RIGHT NOW!" Fishlegs shrieked.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "We'll have to fight it off the island! This is our outpost!"

"Actually, they were there first." Ruffnut said, and turned back to the movie, ignoring the glare Astrid sent her way.

 _ **[Cut to next scene: The gang are still back at the campsite, sleeping. They are awakened by the sounds of Tuffnut screaming. Tuffnut runs in.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Ah! Aaah!** _ **[gasping for breath]**_ **Chicken! Roaring! Roaring huge chicken! Chicken roar!**

"Uh . . . I don't think the chicken scared me that much." Tuffnut said. "Or did it . . . "

 **Fishlegs** _ **[while Tuffnut is rambling in the background]**_ **: Is he saying that he saw a big roaring chicken?**

 **Tuffnut: Not chicken...dragon. Huge! Massive! What's another word?** _ **[dead serious]**_

"Well, there's enormous, colossal-" Hiccup started, only to be cut off by Fishlegs.

"Vast and gargantuan!"

"And prodigious." Hiccup added.

"Guess what, you two?" Snotlout's eyes widened dramatically. His voice dropped down to a whisper. "I don't care!"

 **Tuffnut: Colossal.**

"Impressive use of vocabulary!" Fishlegs said, his face matching the stunned expressions of most of the others. "I didn't know you knew what that meant!"

 **Fishlegs: But what happened to the chicken?**

 **Tuffnut: Forget the chicken! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!**

 **Astrid:** _ **[yawns]**_ **Is anyone falling for this?**

"I mean, I can see how it's unbelievable." Astrid said thoughtfully. "Especially coming from Tuffnut."

Both Hiccup and Stoick sighed simultaneously. You had to have respect for your equals. If Fishlegs had said that, would she have believed it? Would she had believed it even more if Hiccup had said it?

 **Ruffnut: I don't know, I haven't seen him this freaked out since he found a leech on his-**

 **Astrid: Okaaay, I'm going to stop you there...ugh…**

"Yeah, I don't really want to know." Hiccup shivered. Toothless stuck his tongue out, disgusted.

 **Hiccup:** _ **[sighs exasperatedly]**_ **OK, fine, let's just check this out, so we can all go back to sleep.**

 _ **[Transition to the gang walking to the place where Tuffnut saw the dragon.]**_

 **Tuffnut: OK, when this giant beast rips us limb to limb I will expect a full apology from each and every one of you. And a handshake. No, you won't be able to shake hands 'cause your limbs will be gone.**

"If the beast rips us limb from limb, won't we all be dead?" Snotlout raised an eyebrow.

 _ **[A rustle comes from ahead.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Shhh...** _ **[jumps]**_ **AHHH! Ha-ha!** _ **[karate chops the air multiple times]**_

 _ **[The dragon is no where to be seen, and the chicken is still there.]**_

 **Tuffnut: No no no, it was here! And it was huge! I'm not making this up!** _ **[to the chicken]**_ **Here, tell them. You were standing right there. Tell them, chicken.**

"Chickens can't talk, lad." Gobber sighed.

 _ **[Chicken stares blankly at Tuffnut.]**_

 **Ruffnut: Uh, you're scaring me, bro. OK? And we shared a room.**

 _ **[The others look at Tuffnut, disappointed in him. They leave to head back to camp. Tuffnut looks at the chicken, and it squawks.]**_

 **Tuffnut: I can't even look at you right now.**

 _ **[Chicken bawks angrily.]**_

 **Tuffnut: What did you just say?!**

 _ **[Chicken stares back and bawks once.]**_

 **Tuffnut: I didn't think so.**

"Are you talking to the chicken?" a villager asked, dumbfounded.

 _ **[Tuffnut walks away, and chicken follows.]**_

 _ **[Transition to next morning.]**_

 **Hiccup: OK, now, let's talk outpost.**

"Oh . . . I can't wait to see the S-Shaped outpost we're going to have." Snotlout rubbed his hands together.

"And what makes you think it'll be S-Shaped?" Astrid glared. "It'll be harder to keep a defensive border!"

"No one cares about the defensive border. We should be able to relax here!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Well, we need a boar pit, or else it's useless!"

"We can't relax if there are boars breathing down our necks!"

"Actually, the boars could provide key defense . . . "

"No! There will be no boars in Snotland! Remember what it almost did to us at the beginning!"

The argument got bigger, the vikings even getting involved and taking sides. Eventually, Hiccup couldn't take it anymore.

"Wanna get their attention, bud?" he asked, turning to Toothless.

Toothless released a plasma blast into the middle of the fight. Everyone backed down instantly and turned to look at Toothless, alarmed. But none of the dragons, or Hiccup, was looking at them, and were instead staring at the screen, waiting for it to play again.

 **Astrid: Since you brought it up, I've been working on my designs. We'll set up look-out posts with interlocking fields of fire and-**

Astrid nodded enthusiastically.

 **Fishlegs: -and never get any rest. But here, in my meditation garden…**

"Exactly!" Fishlegs exclaimed passionately.

 **Ruffnut** _ **[from behind Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the shield with Fishlegs's model]**_ **:** **Boar pit. Boar pit! BOAR PIT!**

Both twins picked up the chant until they were shushed.

 **Hiccup: Guys guys guys guys li-listen to me, OK, we need** _ **one**_ **idea. We can't design five different outposts. Or...can we? You know what? Boar pit, great idea!**

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

Hiccup frowned, trying to follow his thinking. When he finally understood, he smiled and turned to the dragons, whispering his plan to them.

 **Ruffnut: Whoaaa...what just happened...**

 **Hiccup: S-shaped? I love it!**

Snotlout turned to Hiccup. "Quit freaking me out!"

 **Snotlout: Don't freak me out, Hiccup! It gives me the willies...**

 **Hiccup: I'm just saying let's all come up with a design that we each think is the best and then we'll vote on it. Does that sound fair?**

Stoick stole a glance at his son. Gobber voiced what Stoick was thinking.

"That won't work, laddie."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I know. Just relax. I know what I'm doing."

 _ **[The others stare, shocked, at Hiccup.]**_

 **Astrid: What are you up to?**

 **Hiccup: N-nothin'! Nothing at all! Just trying to keep the troops happy. You know what they say, uh, happy troops are, uh, happy...groups...?**

Sven shook his head slowly. "No one's said that."

 **Hiccup: Hey, uh, speaking of troops, Ruff, where's your other half?**

 **Ruffnut: Don't ask me! All I know is that this boar pit is** _ **not**_ **gonna dig itself.**

 _ **[Cut to Tuffnut in the forest, the chicken still following him.]**_

 **Tuffnut: OK, giant dragon, you are officially on notice. Oh, you can run, but you can't hide. I guess you can fly, you can also run, you can run or fly, but either way you can't hide, because nothing escapes the watchful eye of-whoa!**

"Actually, lots of dragons can camouflage, the most prominent being-" Fishlegs was cut off when Astrid slapped a hand over Fishlegs's mouth.

Hiccup looked over disapprovingly.

 _ **[Tuffnut falls down a cliff, with the chicken onlooking.]**_

 **Tuffnut** _**[from the bottom]**_ **: Oh, I am hurt, I am very much hurt!**

 _ **[Tuffnut climbs his way back up.]**_

 **Tuffnut** _ **[to the chicken]**_ **:** **Ugh. You couldn't have warned me?**

 _ **[Tuffnut gets up and walks away; the chicken follows.]**_

 **Tuffnut: OK, so it's gonna be the hard way. Fine, that's the way I like it. Just ask the chicken...**

 _ **[Chicken stops and squawks. Tuffnut almost falls off another cliff, but stops just in time.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Whoa! Ha! Ha! See? Oh yeah, Tuffnut Thorston is locked in now, he ain't falling off another cli-**

"Jinxed it!" Snotlout snorted.

 _ **[He falls down another cliff, the chicken once again just observing.]**_

 **Tuffnut** _ **[as he's falling]**_ **: Multiple ledges! Ow ow ow ow! This island is very cliffy!**

 _ **[Chicken squawks. Transition back to camp, where Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid are working on their designs. Hiccup is relaxing next to Toothless.]**_

 **Hiccup: Do you hear that, Toothless? That's the sound of peace and quiet. You know, making them work together might be the best idea I've ever had.**

"Ah! You're going to jinx it again!" Snotlout said.

 _ **[Fishlegs and Snotlout reach for the same rock. Fishlegs takes it.]**_

"Hey! That's MY ROCK!" Snotlout yelled.

"Oh, really?" Fishlegs raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Snotlout stood on his seat and prepared himself to launch himself at Fishlegs, but Hookfang, at Hiccup's signal, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and dropped him back on the seat.

Snotlout was too stunned to do anything, as were the others. Hiccup gave Hookfang a congratulatory scratch under his head.

 **Snotlout: Uh, excuse me? My rock!**

 **Fishlegs: Huh, how do you figure?**

 **Snotlout: I** _ **need**_ **it! That rock makes the bottom of my "S," and I need my "S."**

"What's so special about your 's', lad?" Gobber asked.

"Well, it's _my_ 'S'." Snotlout said, as if it were obvious.

Gobber decided not to waste anymore time on this mutton head and turned back to the movie.

 **Fishlegs: Really? Your S. Your genius architectural marvel.**

Hiccup smiled. Not all Vikings were totally lost on the sarcasm after all.

 **Snotlout: Give me, the rock.**

 **Fishlegs: Huh...since you put it like that…**

"Don't Fishlegs! Stand up to him!" Astrid urged the on-screen Fishlegs.

 _ **[Fishlegs tosses the rock into Meatlug's mouth, and she chews on it and melts it, spitting it back out.]**_

 **Fishlegs: There. There's your rock.**

 _ **[Snotlout stands up, indignant, and belly flops onto Fishleg's model, destroying it.]**_

 **Snotlout: And there's your architectural marvel.**

 _ **[Fishlegs is in hysterics.]**_

 **Hiccup: And I've spoken too soon.**

 **Ruffnut** _ **[sickingly sweet]**_ **: Hey Hiccup, I'm ready for a for a try run, do you want to be the boar?** _ **[cackles]**_

Hiccup and the rest of the Vikings looked at her, disgusted, while Tuffnut raised his eyebrows.

"Ruff, you don't ask, you _do!"_

 _ **[Hiccup groans disgustedly. Tuffnut walks into camp. He has leaves and branches in his hair and looks horrible.]**_

 **Ruffnut: Whoaaa...what happened to him?**

"I fell down cliffs."

"We know, Tuff." Most of the Viking population said in unison.

 _ **[Transition: Tuffnut sitting against a log with the chicken, and Hiccup and Ruffnut standing up.]**_

 **Hiccup: You've really been out there all day looking for that dragon?**

 **Ruffnut: Instead of digging our boar pit. Priorities, huh?** _ **[lightly punches Hiccup's right arm]**_

 **Hiccup: Or maybe he really** _ **did**_ **see something.**

 **Tuffnut: Oh, I saw something. You did too, you little backstabber. Tell them.** _ **[chicken squawks]**_ **Aw, save it. You had your chance.**

 **Ruffnut: Or, this whole thing is a bunch of stinky yak dung.**

 **Tuffnut: You know what? First of all, yak dung, when made into a nice tea, can be quite aromatic.**

"Eh . . . I think that's a bit . . . iffy." Fishlegs said.

"Well, _obviously,_ you haven't tried it before." Ruff rolled her eyes, and Tuff nodded.

The dragons groaned and stuck out their tongues in unison. Hiccup chuckled, and the rest of the Vikings in the vicinity shyed away.

 **Ruffnut: Agreed...but, I still think you're just trying to scare everybody. There's no dragon out there.**

 **Tuffnut: Yes, there is, Ruffnut, you wanna put your mutton where your mouth is?**

Ruff glanced at her brother, "You're not suggesting . . ."

 **Ruffnut: Oh-h-h, you're not suggesting-**

 **Tuffnut: Oh, I am! I'm** _ **suggesting**_ **like a hot Gronckle in a lava pit. You know** _ **exactly**_ **what that means.**

Tuff looked at her challengingly.

"You are so on, brother!" she said in response to his look.

 **Hiccup: Wha-What is going on with you two?**

"Wouldn't we all like to know," one Viking whispered to the other.

 **Ruffnut: Silence!**

"That's nice." Hiccup snorted.

 **Tuffnut: I officially declare Thorston Challenge…**

Both twins chuckled evilly.

 **Hiccup: Thorston what?!**

 **Ruffnut: Accepted! Usual stakes?**

"Of course." Tuffnut said.

 **Tuffnut: Of course.**

 **Hiccup: Wha-What Stakes?**

 **Tuffnut: It's better you don't know.**

Both twins nodded, evil grins still on their faces.

 _ **[The twins spit in their hands and shake. They walk off while the other three fight over materials.]**_

 **Snotlout: Give it to me!**

 **Astrid: It's mine!**

"You too?" Hiccup sighed.

 _ **[Toothless groans.]**_

 **Hiccup: I know, bud, I'm losing it too.**

Hiccup nodded, eyes wide.

 **Hiccup: Ruff? Tuff? Wait up! How 'bout a couple of impartial judges for the Thorston Challenge? For the love of Thor, take us with you!**

 _ **[Ruffnut and Tuffnut fly away on Barf and Belch while Hiccup and Toothless follow. Transition to nighttime in the air. Tuffnut is asleep with the chicken in his arms.]**_

 **Tuffnut** _ **[muttering in his sleep]**_ **: They like chicken. Chicken on a stick. Chicken a la mode…**

"Yeah, uh, I'm thinking we should probably call it a night, here." Hiccup said, staring at the sleeping twins.

 **Hiccup: Aaand that's probably where we should call it a night.**

 **Tuffnut: Chicken rice...**

 **Ruffnut: Sure! Since we never found that quote unquote yak-dragon, declare me the Thorston Challenge Winner and we can all go home!**

 **Hiccup: Ah, OK, sure, um, by the power, uh, vested in me**

"Seriously? 'By the power vested in me'? Laddie-" Gobber chuckled.

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Hiccup huffed.

 **Hiccup: I hereby declare that Ruffnut is the-whoa!**

 _ **[Dragon shrieks are heard, and the Night Terrors in formation appear from the trees.]**_

 **Hiccup: I don't believe it…**

All the Vikings stared at the dragon fearfully. Despite knowing it couldn't hurt them, it was huge. Hiccup was the only one who stared at it with a mi of fear and curiosity.

 **Ruffnut: Me neither. Tuffnut wins the Thorston Challenge.**

"Ha!" Ruff cried triumphantly, "Pay up!"

"Well, we didn't actually make it now." Tuffnut argued.

"Yes we did!" Ruffnut tackled her brother, and they rolled around on the floor for a couple minutes until Spitelout and Gobber took them apart.

 **Tuffnut: Yes! Told you. Now, pay up!**

 _ **[Ruffnut hits Tuffnut, and the two start up a fight.]**_

The Vikings sighed. Could those two stop fighting for even a second?

 **Hiccup: Guys, focus! Look, it's headed straight for our campsite. If it catches those asleep on the ground . . .**

 _ **[They all dive toward the dragon. The chicken squawks, and Tuffnut looks affectionately into its eyes. A tear falls from his left eye.]**_

"Wow." Fishlegs's eyebrows rose to the top of his head. "What's with all the emotion?"

 **Tuffnut: I forgive you too.**

 _ **[Tuffnut places the chicken on his helmet.]**_

 **Twins: See you in Valhalla!**

 _ **[They fly straight towards the dragon, Tuffnut yelling.]**_

"Oh, no." Hiccup said, surprising everyone again. Wasn't he cross with them all?

 **Ruffnut: Here we go!**

 _ **[Barf and Belch fly straight through the dragon, dispersing it into many smaller dragons.]**_

 **Hiccup: What in the name of...It's not one big dragon! It's tons of little ones!**

"That must be their defense!" Hiccup realized. "They form one big dragon so-"

As was usual, Fishlegs finished for him. "-Other dragons don't eat it! They all form around the white one!"

 **Ruffnut: If this is Valhalla-**

 **Twins** _ **[to each other]**_ **: What are** _ **you**_ **doing here?**

 **Tuffnut: Whoa, check that out!**

 _ **[The white leader of the Night Terrors squawks, and they regroup back into formation.]**_

 **Ruffnut: They're joining back up around the white one!**

"Rational thoughts from the twins!" Astrid said, looking amazed.

 **Hiccup: It must be the leader! This is amazing . . .**

Hiccup nodded subconsciously in agreement with himself.

 _ **[The twins fly off.]**_

 **Hiccup: Guys, what are you doing?**

 _ **[The twins capture the white dragon with a net.]**_

"Where'd you get the net?" Snotlout asked.

 **Tuffnut: Bam! Problem solved. Alright, let's head home.**

 **Hiccup: I don't know about you bud, but I've got a bad feeling about this . . .**

Most of the dragons grumbled, warbled, or growled in agreement.

 _ **[They all fly back to camp. The white dragon is placed onto the ground and the other surround it to look at it.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Amazing...**

 **Astrid: It looks sort of like a Terrible Terror…**

"But bigger." Astrid finished her thought.

 _ **[The dragon screams.]**_

 **Astrid: But...bigger and meaner.**

 **Hiccup: And it seems like they're nocturnal.**

"Nocturnal?" Snotlout asked, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means-" Tuff paused dramatically. "-that they turn things! See, noc _turn_ al!"

Hiccup and Fishlegs sighed in unison. "Nocturnal means they come out at night."

They turned to each other, and Hiccup chuckled.

Fishlegs looked away, seemed like Hiccup was slowly forgiving him.

 _ **[Snotlout looks confused]**_

 **Hiccup: You know, they come out at night...**

 **Snotlout: Yeah, I knew that! Noc-a-turnal...I was gonna explain that to them.** _ **[looks meaningfully at the twins]**_

 _ **[The twins and the chicken are running around in circles chasing each other.]**_

 **Fishlegs: I say we call them...Night Terrors.**

"Ah-ah!" Tuff exclaimed. "I found it, so I name it!"

"Okay, so what's your name?" Fishlegs said.

"Uh . . . Tuffnut."

"No, what do you think the dragon should be named?"

"Give me a minute. I haven't figured it out yet."

 _ **[The chicken flies into Fishlegs's hands and starts squawking angrily.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Hey, I saw it first, so** _ **I**_ **get to name it.** _ **[chicken bawks]**_ **No, you always say that. Now, let's think about this logically. They come out at night, and they're terrifying. Terror of the night . . . I've got it. Smidvarg and the Gang!**

"Wait - what?" Hiccup said, while the other Vikings looked at him blankly.

 _ **[The others stare at Tuffnut blankly.]**_

 **Hiccup: And, Night Terrors, it is!**

 _ **[Smidvarg suddenly seems agitated.]**_

 **Astrid: What's going on out there?**

 **Tuffnut: I don't know, whatever it is, Smidvarg doesn't like it, and the Gang isn't paying attention.**

 **Hiccup: Let's check it out.**

 _ **[Transition to air: the Riders are flying in V formation looking for the other Night Terrors, and they spot three Changewings preying on them.]**_

 **Hiccup: Changewings!** _ **[Toothless rumbles]**_ **I know, bud, not exactly a fair fight, is it? Let's even up the odds.**

"Let's." Hiccup smirked.

 _ **[They all dive in. They start attacking and chasing away the Changewings.]**_

 **Astrid: No bullies on** _ **our**_ **island!**

 **Snotlout: Hey, you can't treat our dragons like that!**

 **Ruffnut: Only** _ **we**_ **can treat our dragons like that!**

"Um . . . I don't think anyone should be treating dragons like that." Hiccup said.

Ruffnut shrugged, unconcerned.

 **Hiccup: That should take care of 'em.**

 _ **[The three Changewings fly off.]**_

 **Fishlegs: But what about those guys?**

 _ **[Hiccup spots them in his looking glass.]**_

 **Hiccup: Incoming!**

 **Astrid: How many?**

"Too many!" Hiccup exclaimed fearfully. Toothless growled from beside him.

 **Hiccup: Too many!**

 **Fishlegs: Why are they all coming here now?**

 **Hiccup: I-it must be the Night Terrors! When we captured the white one they all split up!**

 **Fishlegs: Oh, of course! They flock into a shape of a giant version of themselves as a defense mechanism to scare off predators!**

"Go get the white one, Hiccup!" Fishlegs exclaimed, then blushed as everyone looked at him strangely.

Hiccup looked at him the same way, but for different reasons. Was Fishlegs really warming up to the dragons? Maybe it was time to bring him over to meet his dragon.

 **Hiccup: And now that they can't...**

 **Astrid: They're lunch!**

 **Hiccup: Oh, I knew this was gonna be bad! OK, we have to help them. I'll head back for the white Night Terror. He's their leader. You guys hold them off as long as you can.**

 _ **[Hiccup and Toothless fly back to Smidvarg and free him. He screams angrily into Hiccup's ear.]**_

 **Hiccup: Yup! Probably deserved that.**

Hiccup nodded in agreement, after wincing in sympathy for his future self.

 _ **[They fly back to the group while fighting some Changewings. The twins appear.]**_

 **Tuffnut: You leave our Smidvarg alone!**

 **Hiccup: Great job. You cover Smidvarg from behind, Toothless and I will lead the way.**

The Viking's jaws dropped. "You called him Smidvarg!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"So? I'm warming up to it?" Hiccup grinned.

 _ **[The twins smile at the fact that Hiccup has started calling the white Night Terror "Smidvarg."]**_

 **Hiccup: What? OK, so it's growing on me.**

 _ **[They fly off to help the others. A Changewing swoops near Stormfly and Astrid, and the latter falls off her dragon onto a rock column. The Changewing lands on it, almost smashing Astrid under its claws. Astrid rolls away in time, but ends up hanging from the ledge. Meatlug hurls a lava blast at the Changewing just in time.]**_

Everyone drew breath as one. Astrid's eyes widened, and she closed her eyes, before slowly opening them. "If you're listening, Thor, Odin, Freya . . ." she whispered.

 **Fishlegs: Lava blast! Oh Thor, oh Thor!**

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 _ **[Stormfly comes over to pick her up]**_

Astrid's - and the rest of the Vikings' - eyes widened even more. The dragon . . .

She turned to Hiccup who was giving her a look that she couldn't quite place, but didn't like. She looked away.

 _ **[Fishlegs screams as Changewings and Night Terrors fly around him.]**_

 **Fishlegs** _ **[resignedly]**_ **: Oh Thor.**

"Oh Thor, Oh Thor, Oh Thor," Fishlegs was chanting, eyes closed.

 _ **[Hookfang and Snotlout appear, and Fishlegs and Meatlug crash into them. They end up on the ground, and two Changewings head toward them. The Night Terrors reform, and scare off the Changewings.]**_

 **Snotlout: Yes!**

 **Fishlegs: Ha ha ha!**

 _ **[Transition: Daytime, a diagram is laid out on the grass.]**_

 **Astrid: What's this?**

 **Hiccup: A diagram of our new outpost! I got the idea from Smidvarg. So you see I combined all your ideas into one giant base. I was thinking we could call it the "Dragon's Edge." What do you guys think?**

"Brilliant!" Gobber exclaimed, while Stoick could only stare up at his future son, stunned.

 _ **[The others look at each other, and nod happily.]**_

 **Hiccup: OK, I just need to point out that this the first time that that has** _ **ever**_ **happened.**

"Not surprising." Hiccup snorted, glancing at the other teens.

 **Hiccup: Let's take a look. Everybody gets to make their section of Dragon's Edge whatever they want it to be.**

Gobber grinned at Stoick. "Yer son's shapin' up to be a real somethin' , eh, Stoick?"

Stoick stubbornly avoided Gobber's eyes.

 **Hiccup: Astrid, you can make yours the most heavily armed bedroom in the known Viking world.**

 _ **[Astrid is seen directing the Zippleback where to place wood.]**_

Astrid nodded approvingly.

 **Hiccup: And Fishlegs, your place is quiet and secluded, overlooking the ocean, very serene, very relaxing, with room for your very own rock garden.**

 _ **[Fishlegs lays down the foundation with Meatlug]**_

Fishlegs sighed, imagining it.

 **Hiccup: Snotlout, your spot is up here!**

"Is it 'S' shaped?"

 **Hiccup: Now it's, it's not S-shaped, but you can go S-crazy and paint 'em all over it.**

Snotlout grinned grudgingly. "Well . . . I guess there's that."

 **Snotlout: Yeah I can! Snotlout!**

 **Twins: Boar pit. Boar pit! BOAR PIT!**

 **Hiccup: Yes, yes! Ha ha! Glad you brought that up, there's a space for one right underneath your hut. Just do me a favor and lock up the boars after you're done with them.**

"Aw . . . you do care!" Ruff and Tuff said together.

Hiccup only smiled.

 **Ruffnut: Aw...**

 **Tuffnut: You** _ **do**_ **care! Boodooboodeedoo...**

 **Hiccup: We'll connect the different sections with bridges, zip-lines, gangplanks. We'll have really cool stables with our own landing strip. And, of course, a dragon training arena. And in the center, overlooking everything else, will be the clubhouse, the "eye" of Dragon's Edge.**

 _ **[Transition to nighttime: building in the process.]**_

 **Hiccup:...actually taking shape. And now for one more addition to our outpost! Tuff?**

 _ **[Tuffnut is petting and hugging the chicken.]**_

 **Tuffnut:...that's it, that's right, ha ha...ha…**

"I would never have thought . . ." Astrid said. Fishlegs nodded.

 _ **[Tuffnut looks awkwardly at the others.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Uh...what? Oh. Smidvarg!** _ **[chicken pecks his face]**_ **Ow ow ow!**

 _ **[Ruffnut laughs in the back.]**_

 **Tuffnut: What? Oh I can't have friends now?**

"Someone's _jealous_ ," Snotlout snorted.

 _ **[Smidvarg flies in from behind them and lands on the wooden perch.]**_

 **Hiccup: Well, if we're going to share the island with them, I thought we should share the outpost, too.**

"And they can help protect the base." Fishlegs put in.

"A little extra firepower never hurt anyone." Astrid said approvingly.

 **Fishlegs: Plus it doesn't hurt that they seem to have an instinct to protect!**

 **Hiccup: They'll be like sentries. Right, Smidvarg?**

 _ **[Smidvarg squawks.]**_

 **Hiccups: OK, so the Thorston Challenge. When is Ruffnut gonna pay up?**

 **Tuffnut: She already has, can't you tell? I mean, look at her, she lost, so she had to swap clothes with me!**

"But whoever wins will still have to wear the other's clothes!" Fishlegs said exasperatedly.

Now, Vikings weren't the brightest, but everyone could see the flaw in this plan.

. . . Except the twins themselves.

 **Hiccup: Riiight...and if you had lost?**

 **Tuffnut: Ugh, I'd have to swap clothes with** _ **her**_ **.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, but you guys are exactly, uh-** _ **[Astrid puts her hand on his mouth]**_

 **Astrid: Don't go there.**

 _ **[Smidvarg shrieks, and the other Night Terrors come.]**_

 **Hiccup: What are they doing now?**

 **Fishlegs: No idea...**

 _ **[The Night Terrors fly together.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Hiccup, look!**

 _ **[They form into a Night Fury formation.]**_

All the Vikings gasped, it really was amazing. No one noticed the dragons, and Hiccup staring at them intently, observing who else might eventually warm up to the dragons.

 **Ruffnut: Whoa...awesome...**

 **Hiccup: Amazing...**

 **Fishlegs: Impressive!**

 _ **[Toothless croons happily and stands up to match the Night Terrors' formation. Hiccup laughs. The chicken squawks in Tuffnut's arms behind Hiccup.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Oh, chicken, I couldn't have squawked it better myself...**

 _ **[The episode ends with the formation roaring and then dispersing, showing a bright full moon.]**_

As soon as it ended, Fishlegs stood up and said nervously, "Hiccup, can I, uh, talktoyououtside?"

Most couldn't understand this, but Hiccup did, and he nodded. "Come on, bud."

The trio walked off to a room off to the side, that wasn't there before.

Inside, Fishlegs turned to face Hiccup. He took a deep breath, paused, and froze.

Then he burst into tears. "I'm sorry, Hiccup!"

 **Okay, I'm so sorry for the late update. Really. I just got really busy, with exams and everything. Here it is now, anyway.**


	6. Big Man on Berk

**Okay, I am so so so sorry for not updating in awhile. I got so busy for awhile, with competition, tests, and everything, and now I'm finally in the clear! I hope it makes everyone happy . . . PLEASE don't kill me. I AM VERY VERY SORRY.**

 **THANK YOU for all the reviews - they really were a driving force in me updating.**

 **THANK YOU ALL, and again, I AM VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I hope the content of this chatper makes up for it . . .**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't go fishing on the moon. I'm not Dreamworks. I don't own anything. (Does anyone know that boy's name?)**

"I'm sorry, Hiccup!"

Hiccup stroked Toothless's head. "What for, Fishlegs?"

"For - for leaving you and - and treating you like that and - we were all just so horrible for no reason and I'm really really sorry!" Fishlegs said between sobs.

Hiccup continued to stroke Toothless.

Fishlegs didn't know what Hiccup expected. The silence draped around them, but not as if Fishlegs was waiting something. Just a brooding silence, and so Fishlegs let him think. If Hiccup didn't want to forgive him, well, he deserved that, but at least he knew he'd tried.

"I remember we used to be close friends, Fishlegs." Hiccup said finally.

"I know. And I'm sorry, but I just didn't want to be bullied by Snotlout any more!" Fishlegs said. "But I know I shouldn't have left you. Or - or at least I could've tried to help, or something, I shouldn't have just ignored you!"

"Fishlegs," Hiccup sighed, his voice heavy.

And in that moment, Fishlegs knew Hiccup wouldn't forgive him. He had done too much, and now he had to pay the price. The tears he had just managed to stop began to fall down his face again. He wouldn't pretend that he didn't deserve it, but he had wanted so badly to be his friend again.

"I know you're not going to forgive me." Fishlegs said quietly, and turned to leave. "But I really am sorry, Hiccup."

"Fishlegs," Hiccup repeated, and Fishlegs felt Hiccup's hand on his shoulder. "Fishlegs, look at me."

Fishlegs turned to look at him, bracing himself for the look on Hiccup's face.

But when he looked, he only saw a small smile. "Thanks for apologizing 'Legs." Hiccup said, using his nickname for Fishlegs that he used when they were kids.

"So you forgive me?" Fishlegs said hopefully.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

Hiccup turned back to Toothless, and whispered something in his ear. Fishlegs was amazed when Toothless nodded, as if he understood, and ran out of the room.

Perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised after watching the videos, though.

Toothless ran back with the Gronckle Fishlegs identified as Meatlug, his dragon.

Hiccup stared at him, and it became clear what he wanted him to do.

Fishlegs stared at the dragons, and willed his legs to move. He hd watched the episodes and knew that the dragon wouldn't hurt him. But . . .

"Come on," Hiccup urged quietly. "She won't hurt you."

When Fishlegs didn't move, Hiccup stood and walked over to Meatlug himself, and put a hand on her snout. With his other hand, he reached out towards Fishlegs. "Come on."

Fishlegs walked up slowly. Hiccup replaced his hand with Fishlegs's.

The dragon leaned into his touch, then pulled away. Fishlegs looked confused for only a second, before Meatlug licked him.

Fishlegs was laughing with Hiccup when they both entered.

Fishlegs found that his seat had expanded when he came back, and both he and Meatlug fit. He leaned on his dragon, ignoring the other Vikings' stares, and concentrated on Hiccup's grin.

The video played,

 _ **[Video opens on the Dragon Riders flying over the open ocean on a sunny day.]**_

 **Hiccup: All right, gang, we'll buzz past the Scauldron and draw its attention so Astrid, Ruff and Tuff can net it from behind and drag it out to sea, got it?**

 **Tuffnut: I still think we should blast it!**

"Ugh," Astrid rolled her eyes. "Is that the only thing you two can think about?"

"Not really. We think about pranking-"

"-food-"

"-each other-"

"-and our stuffed yak!" Tuffnut finished proudly.

 **Astrid: Stoick just wants us to move the Scauldron out of Berk's fishing lanes, so don't get any crazy ideas.**

The vikings all snorted, or otherwise made some disbelieving noise. Astrid was asking the twins not to get any _crazy ideas?_

 **Ruffnut: Uh, sorry. Crazy is what we do, Astrid. Duh!**

"Exactly!" Ruffnut smiled proudly.

 **Fishlegs: You guys do realize that a Scauldron's hot water blast can rip the scales right off a Screaming Death?**

"Exactly! So maybe, uh, we should turn back. Seems like a good day, we could spend it on the beach . . ." Fishlegs trailed off as he realized no one was listening, except Meatlug, who appeared to smile at him. Wait, smile? Dragons didn't smile.

Apparently they did. Hiccup was right.

 _ **[roaring]**_

 **Hiccup: There it is. Let's focus, guys.**

 **Fishlegs: As usual, nobody's listening to Fishlegs.**

Fishlegs snorted along with on-self screen.

 **Hiccup: One...** _ **[Fishlegs snorts]**_ **Two...** _ **[Fishlegs looks like he's about to sneeze]**_

"Oh, no," Snotlout groaned. "Fishy, you better not ruin this!"

 **Hiccup: Three!**

 **Fishlegs: Ah-choo! Aah!**

 _ **[Scauldron whips his head around and roars. Fishlegs careens into Snotlout and Hookfang, knocking Snotlout off his dragon, and then is caught in the net]**_

"And, there we go," Snotlout groaned. "Can't you help us for once, Fishlegs, instead of making things worse?"

Fishlegs was going to open his mouth and reply, but he didn't have to. Meatlug glared at Snotlout and roared.

Snotlout tried not to look frightened, but failed. He glared once more at Fishlegs, before turning back and watching as te video started up.

 **Snotlout: Aaah! Help me!**

"And so is the mighty Snotlout - calling for help, trapped in his own net." Astrid said, smirking at him. He glared at her, then suddenly smiled.

"I know you like being the hero, babe. So I just gave you your dream."

Astrid rolled her eyes, and punched Snotlout in the face, wondering how he had managed to turn his situation into his favor.

 **Hiccup: Abort! Abort!**

 _ **[Fishlegs knocks into Hiccup and Toothless]**_

 **Hiccup:** _ **[Off-screen]**_ **Aah! Fishlegs!**

 **Snotlout: Uhh! I knew I hated this mission.**

 _ **[Scauldron is about to bite Snotlout]**_

 **Snotlout: Ah!**

The rest of the teens smirked, as did most of the Vikings, at Snotlout's predicament. Spitelout just looked disappointed that Snotlout had to call for help.

Snotlout blushed and looked down.

 _ **[Toothless swoops in front of it]**_

 **Hiccup: Plasma blast, bud.**

"Oh, so I'm saved by that _fishbone?_ " Snotlout sneered, the embarrassment not helping his mood.

Toothless gave a small warning growl, and Snotlout retreated, albeit unhappily.

 _ **[Toothless fires, and the Scauldron retreats underwater]**_

"Oh, so _you're_ allowed to blast it," Tuff said, glaring at Hiccup.

"Yes, I'm allowed to blast it, because I am responsible with my blasts." Hiccup said.

Tuffnut raised his eyebrows, "I am responsible! How dare you insinuate that I am not!"

Stoick and Gobber rolled their eyes in unison.

 **Tuffnut: Oh, I see how it is. You're allowed to blast it.**

Tuffnut looked at Hiccup triumphantly, as if his future self had proved him right.

 _ **[Back on Berk, Snotlout is yelling at Fishlegs]**_

 **Snotlout: You and your Snot-rockets almost got me killed!**

"What! I'm Snotlout, and no one is allowed to steal my Snot-Rockets!" Snotlout cried outraged.

Vikings, not ones for 'subtle' didn't even bother to muffle their laughs.

 **Astrid: Calm down, Snotlout, you lived.**

"Unfortunately for us," Astrid muttered under her breath.

 **Astrid: Yay us.**

"See, Astrid! You're terrified at the very thought of losing me!" Snotlout cried triumphantly.

Astrid just rolled her eyes, deeming Snotlout not worthy of any attention at this time.

 **Snotlout: No thanks to Itch-legs over here.**

 _ **[Fishlegs is scratching himself]**_

 **Fishlegs: It's so weird. I mean, I never . . . oh . . . ever . . .Ah-choo!** _ **[Fishlegs sneezes all over Meatlug.]**_

 _ **[Toothless winces.]**_

 _ **[Fishlegs groans]**_

 **Fishlegs: . . . Get sick.** _ **[scratching]**_ **Ohh.**

Most of the Vikings winced and turned away, and Fishlegs blushed.

 **Hiccup:** _ **[Wincing]**_ **Oh, gosh.**

"You and me both, H," Tuff said. Hiccup looked at him oddly.

"'H'?"

"Yeah, H, H for Hiccup, get it? It's shorter and sounds cooler!"

 **Tuffnut: Dig deeper, see if you can draw blood.**

 **Hiccup: Well, something's clearly not right with you.**

 _ **[Fishlegs is now turned over, and is scratching his backside desperately]**_

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Turning around]**_ **I don't see what the big deal is, okay? Everybody sneezes and scratches sometimes.**

"Not like that, lad." a man in the back said.

"Yeah, you look like you've-"

"Okay!" Fishlegs said. "Thanks."

 **Tuffnut: Not like a honey-covered yak on an anthill.**

 _ **[The other turn to Tuff, giving him blank looks]**_

"Have you actually seen one?" Astrid asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, obviously." Ruffnut said. "Why wouldn't we have?"

"And I'm guessing you're the ones that put it there?" Snotlout said.

"Possibly." Tuffnut smirked.

 **Tuffnut: What? You've never seen a honey-covered yak on an anthill? Well, those things scratch.** _ **[Shudders]**_ **It's terrifying. The horrors haunt my dreams.**

Tuffnut gave another exaggerated shiver.

"I don't know, I thought it was pretty cool." Ruffnut said.

 **Fishlegs: I really don't feel sick, okay? I promise, I'm fine.**

 _ **[Fishlegs uses Meatlug as a back-scratcher]**_

Eyebrows instantly went up. Many turned away. Even the dragons made small, disgusted sounds. Fishlegs closed his eyes, humiliation sweeping through him like a bucket of boiling water.

 **Hiccup:** _ **[Turning away, disgusted]**_ **Ugh. Well, maybe you're just allergic to something.**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Straightening up]**_ **Uh, that's impossible. Allergies don't run in the Ingerman family. I'm clean, serene and…**

All the Ingermans - Fishlegs's mom, dad, cousins, aunts, and uncles - repeated, "Clean, serene, and pristine."

 **Ruffnut: And an itchin' machine!**

"No," Fishlegs's youngest cousin, Erik, said. " _Pristine_."

Fishlegs smiled at him fondly.

 **Tuffnut: Might I interject? We at the Thorston house have a very simple allergen detection system. It has never failed.**

"Wait, that's a system?" Ruff asked Tuff, who shrugged.

 **Ruffnut:** _ **[Peering at him from behind]**_ **That's a system?**

 **Tuffnut: It is now.**

 _ **[Scene shifts to the Academy/Training Arena. An egg is hld up from Fishlegs's inspection]**_

"That's one of my favorites!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Eh, I'm more in favor of the goat milk." Tuff said.

"True . . . but the boots never fail either." Ruffnut said.

"Right . . . point well made, sis."

 **Tuffnut: Thousand-year-old egg.**

 _ **[Tuffnut is seen offering Fishlegs the egg]**_

 **Tuffnut: Slam this down your gullet.**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Taking the egg]**_ **Hmm.**

 _ **[Takes a bite and swallows]**_

Fishlegs winced. It looked disgusting.

 **Fishlegs: Oh, it could use a little sea salt.**

 **Tuffnut:** _ **[Looks down, disappointed]**_ **Ahh.**

 **Ruffnut:** _ **[Pushing him aside]**_ **What about this?**

 _ **[Slaps him in the face with a stick. On the end is yak hair - tons of it]**_

"Yak hair!" both the twins said in unison.

"Do we even want to know how you got it?" Snotlout said.

"No," Tuffnut said, and shivered. "I have never been kicked so many times."

Ruffnut laughed, and Mulch nodded.

"Ay, they do that, and they kick hard!"

 **Fishlegs: Aah!**

 **Ruffnut: Yak hair.** _ **[Brushes Fishlegs's face with it]**_ **Takes itchy to a whole new level.**

 **Fishlegs: Not really. Feels kind of like my old Aunt Gerta.**

"Oh . . . yes," Fishlegs's dad smiled, although it was obvious it was forced. "She was, um, interesting."

 **Fishlegs: You know, she used to . . .**

Astrid closed her eyes and prepared for what was coming.

 **Hiccup: No, I'd like to be able to sleep tonight.**

"Thank you, Hiccup!" Astrid called.

Murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Hiccup turns away and seems not to acknowledge them. Stoick's face fell, but only for a brief few seconds before he puts on a mask again.

No one noticed Hiccup's small, thoughtful frown, except Toothless, who nudged him and warbled. Hiccup smiled softly, and scratched him behind the ears.

 **Tuffnut:** _ **[Holding a mug]**_ **Spoiled, coagulated goat milk with just a pinch of hoof jam. I find it changes the whole experience.**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Takes it, considers]**_ **Hmm.**

 _ **[Holds it above his head. It slowly drops into his mouth, solid. Fishlegs chokes it down.]**_

Vikings and dragons alike shuddered as it dropped into his mouth.

"How long have you had that for?!" Snotlout cried.

"Hm . . . A while. I mean, we have that even now!"

 **Fishlegs: Oh, that is . . .**

"Disgusting?" Hiccup asked.

"Yucky?" Snotlout said.

"Horrible?" Astrid said.

 **Fishlegs: . . . cheesy and delicious!**

"What?" both twins cried.

"What do you mean?" Ruffnut asked.

"That is the crown jewel of the entire system!" Tuffnut said.

"The most disgusting-"

"-and effective-"

"-part!"

Someone in the back shushed them, and Tuffnut started up dramatically, "No, our voices shall not be silenced! We will be heard! We-"

Astrid elbowed him in the face, and the video began as soon as he fell silent.

 **Astrid, Snotlout, Hiccup:** _ **[shudder]**_ **Yeugh . . .**

 **Fishlegs: I'm telling you,** _ **[Throws a rock at Meatlug, who catches it in her mouth]**_ **I've never been allergic to anything.**

Fishlegs's mother nodded sharply in the back. He never had been, which prevented many of the problems her brother presented . . . _he_ was allergic to goat, yak, sheep, fur, a variety of plants, milk . . .

 _ **[Sneezes on Meatlug]**_

 **Hiccup:** _ **[Thinking]**_ **Huh.**

 **Fishlegs: What? What is it?**

 **Hiccup: Fishlegs? I think you might be allergic to... Meatlug.**

"What?" Fishlegs said, startled. He pressed himself to Meatlug, and inhaled her scent. When he came back up, he shook his head.

"But what else could it be? You've only been sneezing around Meatlug!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Maybe Meatlug is sick, and got Fishlegs sick?" Astrid offered.

While the others were puzzling over the answer, Gothi looked at him intently.

 _ **[Fishlegs looks up, startled. Meatlug growls]**_

 **Astrid: Why, all of a sudden, would he be allergic to Meatlug?**

 **Tuffnut: Perhaps it's just a simple case of adult-onset allergies.**

 **Ruffnut: Ah, I concur with your diagnosis, Dr. Nut.**

 **Tuffnut: I concur with your concur-ation.**

 **Ruffnut: Adult-onset allergies develop in your elder years when your immune system mistakenly identifies a dangerous substance.**

 _ **[Astrid, Snotlout, and Hiccup look at the twins blankly]**_

The Vikings mirrored the three.

"When did the twins become _smart?"_ Astrid said. Hiccup shrugged.

 **Fishlegs: Don't be silly. There's no way I'm . . . [snorts] . . . allergic to Meat-**

 _ **[Ruffnut slams his head into Meatlug's side. Fishlegs sneezes violently.]**_

 **Ruffnut: Oh, yeah, diagnosis confirmed.**

"It is adultset allergics!" Snotlout said triumphantly. "Take that Fishie! Not so - er - clean anymore!"

"It's _adult-onset allergies._ "

"Who _cares?_ Not me!"

"We never expected you to care, Snotlout." Astrid sighed.

 _ **[Ruffnut lets him up, and Hiccup walks over]**_

 **Hiccup: Fishlegs, there's only one person that might actually be able to help.**

 _ **[Scene splits to show Gothi meditating and waving her staff around. They are at her hut.]**_

 **Snotlout:** _ **[chuckles]**_ **Oh, I gotta see this.**

Gothi glared at Snotlout, who cowered away.

 _ **[Gothi's eyes snap open and she starts to scribble.]**_

 **Fishlegs: What's she saying?**

 **Gobber: Huh.**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Panicked]**_ **What? What?!**

"Calm down! It can't be _that_ bad," Hiccup said soothingly.

 **Gobber: She wants to paralyze you.**

"Okay, never mind, it is that bad," Hiccup corrected himself. Fishlegs groaned and slide down against Meatlug. Snotlout jumped up and whooped.

 _ **[Fishlegs gasps exaggeratedly]**_

 **Snotlout: Yes!**

"Thanks, Snotlout," Fishlegs said dryly.

"You're welcome," Snotlout grinned. "Not!"

Astrid and Hiccup rolled their eyes in unison. Gobber and Stoick, seeing this, exchanged a grin.

 _ **[Gothi whacks Gobber with her staff]**_

 **Gobber: Aah! Check that. Hypnotize. Sorry, she wants to hypnotize you.**

Gothi rolled her eyes. Could that man never get things right? Gobber smiled sheepishly when she sent a glare his way.

 **Snotlout:** _ **[groans]**_ **Come on.**

 _ **[Gothi points her staff at Fishlegs, and moves it in circles in his face.]**_

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[chuckles]**_ **Unfortunately, guys, this is never gonna work on me because I'm way too-**

Gothi raised an eyebrow, and Astrid covered her smile with her hand. She knew how Gothi could hypnotise anyone, having seen her hypnotise Snotlout . . . best days of her life. He was out for days!

 **Fishlegs: . . .** _ **[Straightens up]**_ **Okay.** _ **[Falls over and snores]**_

Gothi nodded sharply, and Astrid managed to get her grin under control. Snotlout laughed.

 **Snotlout: Unconscious? Ha! Quick, put his hands in warm water.**

Snotlout and the Twins leaned forward eagerly.

"Please Tuffnut!" Tuffnut begged his future self. "Do it!"

 **Hiccup: We're not going to do that.**

"Thank you, Hiccup! At least I have a real friend!" Fishlegs threw his heads up. "Besides you, Meatlug, of course." He laid a hand on Meatlug, then froze in shock. Had he really comforted this creature?

Then he shook of the shock, and hugged her. Of course he had. He was Meatlug's, and Mealug was his.

Stoick and most of the Vikings glared at Fishlegs, who tried to ignore their glares. The dragons warbled happily, and Hiccup smiled.

 **Gobber: Okay, now that he's under, she wants us to tell him that he's not allergic to Meatlug.**

 **Snotlout: Does that really work?**

"Yes, it does, Snotlout," Astrid said sweetly. "Remember when it happened to you?"

Snotlout blushed as most of the vikings laughed. "Shut up, I wasn't that out of it when I came to . . ."

 **Hiccup:** _ **[Walking over]**_ **I guess we'll find out. Here goes.** _ **[Bends over Fishlegs and waves his hands over his closed eyes. Continues in a creepy voice.]**_ **Fishlegs, you are not allergic to Meatlug.**

"What's with the creepy voice?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, I mean, there isn't any reason for a scary voice." Ruffnut agreed.

"Is the creepy voice going to heal Fishlegs?"

"Maybe it'll just wake him up."

"It wasn't even that creepy."

"Exactly, Hiccup! You need to improve. You need more practice."

Astrid rolled her eyes, took their helmets, and crashed them together, their owners' heads still in them.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked around, dazed. Then both stood up and said excitedly, "Again!"

 **Hiccup:** _ **[echoing]**_ **You are not allergic to Meatlug. You are** _ **not**_ **allergic to Meatlug . . .**

 _ **[Fishlegs sighs in his knocked-out state]**_

 **Snotlout: So, that's it?**

 **Hiccup: Hypnosis is very powerful.**

Astrid grinned at Snotlout, who flushed again.

 **Gobber: Okay, let's bring him out of it.**

 **Snotlout: Now, now, now, hang on a second. We've got an opportunity here. We can rebuild Fish-face. We can turn him into a worshiped Viking, a fearless godlike hero as strong as three yaks!**

"What? No! Fishlegs, tell him you don't want that to happen!" Hiccup turned his head expectantly towards Fishlegs, while Toothless glared at a cowering Snotlout.

Fishlegs turned to Hiccup, pensive. "Actually, Hiccup . . ."

Meatlug's eyes widened in alarm. She gently bumped into her rider, who smiled, and seemed to change his mind. "No, you're right Meatlug. I don't want to change. Because then we wouldn't match."

What looked suspiciously like a smile formed on Meatlug's face, and the other dragons even seemed to give her smiles and growls of congratulations.

 **Snotlout: A Viking who commands attention!** _ **[While Snotlout speaks, Fishlegs grunts and sits up]**_

Gothi's eyes widened. Maybe the hypnotism was a bit too strong . . .

 **Snotlout: In other words, a Viking worthy of my friendship.**

 **Hiccup: Uh, yeah, sorry, Snotlout, we're not doing any of that.** _ **[To Gothi]**_ **You can bring him out of it now.**

 _ **[Gothi snaps her fingers]**_

 _ **[Fishlegs's eyes snap open and he stands up, cracking his back and knuckles.]**_

 **Hiccup: Fishlegs?**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[haughty accent]**_ **Fishlegs?** _ **[Pushes Hiccup and Snotlout to the side as he steps up]**_ **There's no Fishlegs here.** _ **[Referring to MEatlug]**_ **Who is this pudgy little reptile?**

"Oh, no . . . Fishlegs put his head in his hands and moaned. Meatlug scooched up closer to him, and Hiccup patted him on the back. "I'm sure it's not that bad . . ."

"That's what you said last time," Fishlegs said, voice muffled by his hands.

"Eh, details."

"Sorry, Meatlug!" Fishlegs said, giving her a hug.

 **Gobber: That was a bit harsh.**

 **Hiccup: Fishlegs, are you alright?**

 **Fishlegs: Are you deaf, skinny, one-legged boy?**

 _ **[Snatches Gothi's staff and hold it above his head]**_

 **Fishlegs: The name's Bonecrusher.** _ **[Snaps the staff]**_ **Thor Bonecrusher.**

Gothi glared at Fishlegs, and whacked him with her cane. Fishlegs cowered away into Meatlug, and with a final glare, Gothi turned away.

Gobber whispered to Stoick, "At least it wasn't me this time."

Stoick was about to reply, only to startled into silence by Gothi's staff smacking Gobber on the head.

 _ **[Gothi glares at Fishlegs]**_

 **Hiccup: Snotlout, do you realize what you've done?** _ **[Grabs and shakes him]**_ **You fool, you've created...**

 **Snotlout:** _ **[Pushing Hiccup off]**_ **My very own super-Viking . . . Thor Flipping Bonecrusher! I love it!**

"You would." Astrid rolled her eyes.

Snotlout looked up at the screen in awe. "He's beautiful."

Fishlegs inched away from him slowly.

 _ **[Fishlegs is resting his leg on a sheep, looking heroic. The sheep bleats]**_

 _ **[Scene change: they are now in the village. Indistinct chatter is heard]**_

 **Fishlegs: Oh, hello.**

 _ **[Salutes woman. Flashes a thumbs-up at a man pushing a cart, who lets go of it. Blows a kiss at someone else. Snotlout is following him reverently.]**_

"Does little-baby-Snotlout have a crush?" Astrid said in her best baby voice.

Snotlout didn't answer, his eyes fixed on the screen.

 **Astrid: And Gothi can't just turn him back?**

 **Hiccup: Not without her staff, which Thor Bonecrusher crushed and threw off the cliff.**

 **Woman: Is that Fishlegs?**

 **Man: I don't know.**

 **Snotlout: So, TB, you're not afraid of anything, huh?**

 _ **[Pulls out sword and lunges in a flash. Fishlegs, just as fast, grabs the sword right in front of his neck, and throws it to the side.]**_

Everyone's eyebrows flew to the top of their heads. Only the most practiced vikings could do that, and here, Fishlegs could do it?!

 **Fishlegs: Ha! Child's play.**

 **Snotlout: How about fire?** _ **[Holds up torch]**_

 **Fishlegs: I scoff at fire!** _ **[Knocks it away]**_

 **Woman: Fire! My house is on fire! Someone threw a torch on my house!**

"Excellent, Fishlegs!" Tuffnut said excitedly.

"Finally realising the genius of our ways!" Ruffnut continued.

As the twins continued to blabber, Fishlegs only sunk lower in his chair, and glared at the laughing Hiccup and Astrid.

 **Fishlegs: Perfect, a call to action!**

 _ **[Fishlegs runs towards the house. Snotlout is awed. Fishlegs runs out with the woman and a sheep. People cheer.]**_

"Are you drooling, Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

"He is," Fishlegs whispered. "Think he'll react if we put his hands in warm water?"

"Probably not," Hiccup whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Why are you laddies whispering?" Gobber asked loudly, snapping Snotlout out of it.

Fishlegs groaned. "That's why."

 **Fishlegs: Please hold your applause until the end of the rescue.**

 _ **[Grabs bucket of water and throws it at the house. The flames are put out.]**_

 **Fishlegs: You may commence.**

 _ **[all cheering]**_

 **Woman: Fishlegs...**

 **Fishlegs: Fishlegs? Why does everybody keep calling me Fishlegs?** _ **[Looks down distastefully.]**_

 **Woman: But you're Fishlegs, Fishlegs.**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Holding up a hand]**_ **Nonsense, crone!**

The woman in question glared at Fishlegs, who held his hands up in surrender. "It isn't me!"

When her glare didn't let up, Meatlug turned and growled at her, which sent her attention back to the screen, although hey eyes flickered back to the dragon every once in awhile.

 **Woman: Oh!**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Jumps on a stump]**_ **People of Berk . . .**

 **Men: Huh?**

 **Fishlegs: It is with great pleasure that I announce the arrival of me, Thor Bonecrusher. The most universally feared and loved Viking in all the land is here to enchant you with my presence.**

 _ **[Hiccup and Astrid share a look]**_

 **Man: Oh! Look out, the cart!**

 _ **[A cart rolls down the hill, right on course for a baby carriage. Man gasps. Fishlegs smirks]**_

 _ **[Fishlegs jumps up and spins through the air. Vikings gasp]**_

 **Hiccup: What?**

 **Woman: Ah! The baby!**

 _ **[Fishlegs jumps in front of the cart and holds out a hand, intending to stop it. He picks up the baby, kisses s/he, and throws s/he back to her mom, just as he stops the cart, which throws all the apples into the air. Fishlegs catches them all in the cart, except for one, which he knocks onto a man's fork.]**_

The vikings, all at once, began to cheer for Fishlegs, whistling,clapping, and whooping. Fishlegs smiled, perhaps Thor Bonecrusher wasn't so bad.

The he remembered - 'Pudgy little reptile'.

Never mind.

 **Man: Huh?** _ **[Sticks apple/fork inside the boot]**_ **Yeah! Apple-boot!**

 **Fishlegs: All in a day's work.**

 **Baby: Thor…** _ **[Fishlegs kisses the baby.]**_

 **Snotlout:** _ **[Looking awed.]**_ **Did you see that?! That was incredible!** _ **[Acting out his words]**_ **He ran, and then did a flip and then a toss and then a thing, and then flipped into the other thing. Ohh! He's amazing.**

 **Astrid: Is it me, or did Snotlout just fall in love with Fishlegs?**

"He actually fell in love . . ." Astrid said to herself. Thn louder, "Snotlout likes Bonecrusher!" and fell into hysterics.

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged a look. Was Astrid okay? Astrid caught this and immediately stopped laughing. "I'm fine. Shut up." She punched him on the shoulder for good measure.

 **Snotlout: Bonecrusher! Bonecrusher! Bonecrusher!**

 **Crowd Picks Up Chant: Bonecrusher! Bonecrusher!**

 _ **[Fishlegs holds up the baby and grins]**_

 _ **[Animal groans]**_

 **Fishlegs: Shh, everyone! Thor hears the sound of a baby yak in trouble.**

 _ **[Fishlegs runs through the village, jumping on and off of buildings, flipping through the air. He jumps in front of the baby yak, who is frenzied and running wildly. He grabs it and cracks it's back. It faints, and Fishlegs catches it, and lays it down before it can fall. The crowd gasps.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Sleep well, little yak.**

 _ **[applause]**_

 **Fishlegs: Sleep well.**

 **Man: What's next, Thor?**

 **Man(2): Show us more amazing feats of bravery!** _ **[laughs]**_

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[chuckles]**_ **I shall, citizen, I shall. But first, I must claim a weapon befitting a god!**

 **Snotlout:** _**[laughs]**_ **Thor, you have got to teach me that Viking yak pinch.**

 _ **[Fishlegs sticks out an arm, and does the same to Snotlout that of which he did to the yak. Snotlout groans and falls.]**_

Astrid and the twins started to chuckle, and this time, Hiccup joined in. A couple seconds later, the dragons joined in and Astrid and the Twins immediately stopped laughing.

Dragons couldn't laugh. They couldn't smile. They didn't have emotions!

But really, did they?

 **Fishlegs: All in the wrist, Snot-man.**

 **Gobber:** _ **[Singing and sharpening a weapon.]**_ **Well, I got my axe and I got my mace-**

 **Fishlegs: You, simple blacksmith!**

"'Simple blacksmith'?!" Gobber exclaimed. "Fishlegs!"

"Sorry, Gobber!"

 **Gobber: "Simple blacksmith?"**

 **Snotlout:** _ **[Runs to knife]**_ **Uh, how about this one?**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Examines what Snotlout has brought.]**_ **Oh, that's perfect... for removing splinters.** _ **[Throws it to the side.]**_

 **Snotlout:** _ **[laughs while taking a sword off the wall]**_ **What about this one?** _ **[Presents it to Fishlegs]**_ **You can use it to annihilate your enemies.**

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Examines it]**_ **That's a nice handle, I suppose... if I had wee lady hands.** _ **[laughs, and throws and so it imbeds into the wall right next to Gobber head.]**_

 **Gobber: Huh.** _ **[Walks over to Fishlegs waving an axe threateningly.]**_ **I made that handle with my best leather.**

"And leather is expensive!"

 _ **[Fishlegs looks at the axe, and smiles, wanting it. He snateches it from Gobber]**_

 **Gobber: Eh?**

 **Fishlegs: No, this. This is an axe for a Viking.**

 _ **[Proceeds to wave it around and points it at different things. Snotlout ducks as it goes over his head.]**_

 **Gobber: That's Stoick's axe.**

 **Fishlegs: Correction: This was Stoick's axe.**

Fishlegs squeaked and shrank into Meatlug as Stoick delivered one of his most terrifying glares. This guy thought he could just TAKE his things?! Well, he'd show him! Oh, he'd show him!

Gobber laid a hand on Stoick shoulder. "It's not him." he whispered.

Stoick, with a final look returned to the video. Episode. Either.

 **Hiccup: Uh, okay, uh, Fishlegs?**

 _ **[Fishlegs glares]**_

 **Hiccup:** _ **[stammering]**_ **I-I mean, Bonecrusher. Stoick isn't exactly the kind of chief who likes to share his things, especially his axe.**

A couple Vikings behind Stoick nodded, wide-eyed.

 **Fishlegs: Neither do I. If this Stoick fellow wants it, he can always try and take it back from me.**

 **Snotlout: Oh, man! He just totally called out Stoick! How much do we love this guy?** _ **[runs off to follow Fishlegs]**_

Stoick raised his eyebrows at Snotlout, who laughed nervously. "That's not me yet, right?"

Stoick's eyebrows only rose higher. "Spitelout, I think you need to have a . . . word with your son."

Spitelout scowled at the back of Stoick's head. Who was he to reprimand his son? And to tell him what to do?! The nerve of him, sometimes!

 _ **[Meatlug groans]**_

 **Hiccup:** _ **[sighs]**_ **Okay, this is getting out of hand. We need to get Thor Bonecrusher back to Gothi before we lose Fishlegs forever.**

 **Gobber: I totally agree. Just one question. Where'd he go?**

 _ **[Scene switch. Fishlegs is in the Great Hall, telling a story about his adventure.]**_

 **Fishlegs: So there I was, Thor Bonecrusher, perched on an inferior dragon as we approached the vicious Scauldron, faster than Odin on his eight-legged horse.**

"THAT'S A LIE!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

The Vikings around him jumped, startled by the loud noise.

"EVERYONE KNOWS THE HORSE HAS 9 LEGS!"

"Uh, Tuffnut . . ." Fishlegs said. "It actually has-"

"That's stupid Tuff. Everybody knows that it ACTUALLY has-"

"Thank you, Ruffnut." Fishlegs muttered.

"-10 legs!"

Fishlegs, Astrid, and Hiccup sighed in disappointment.

 **Snotlout: You could have Hookfang next time. He's a Monstrous Nightmare, scariest dragon of all.**

Hookfang seemed to smirk, and lifted his head so he could look down at all the others superiorly. Toothless rolled his eyes, and looked to Hiccup.

Hiccup laughed softly. "Yeah, you'll always be the best to me, bud."

Toothless smirked at Hookfang this time, and Hookfang was the one rolling his eyes.

 **Fishlegs: Nightmare? Sounds like my post-mutton trip to the outhouse.**

 **Man:** _ **[laughing]**_ **Post-mutton trip! We've all been there, aint we?!**

 _ **[laughter]**_

 **Snotlout:** _ **[laughs nervously]**_ **Good one.**

 _ **[Hookfang snarls at Snotlout]**_

 **Gobber: Poor Meatlug. Wouldn't even wear her saddle. Look at her. So lonely. We've got to do something with her.**

"I'm sorry Meatlug." Fishlegs said, giving his dragon a hug.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Why do you talk to that thing as if it has feelings? It's a DRAGON, Fishlegs, get OVER it. We were taught to kill them, and here you are, hugging one."

Fishlegs snapped. He had heard one too many snarky comments from Snotlout. His entire life, he'd been teased by Snotlout, and enough was enough. "Well, you know what, Snotlout? Never ONCE did this dragons try to harm us. Maybe WE'RE the ones in the wrong. But NO. Vikings are never _wrong._ How could we be _wrong?!_ You know what, though, SNOTLOUT? YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM SO DONE. MEATLUG is the BEST THING that has EVER HAPPENED to me, and YOU'RE not going to mess that up. Better than YOU, better than EVERY SINGLE VIKING EVER. So, SHUT UP Snotlout, stop TALKING ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

By now, Snotlout was cowering away, but it didn't seem like Fishlegs was coming down any time soon. In fact, the last six words only seemed to encourage him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. NOTHING. Not TRUST, not FRIENDSHIP, you probably don't know what being a good friend IS. So, FORGIVE ME FOR THINKING THAT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN MEATLUG AND ME, BECAUSE IT'S PROBABLY DEEPER THAN ANY FRIENDSHIP OF YOUR WILL EVER BE!"

At this point, most of the Vikings were stunned. Who knew Fishlegs could yell so loud, or be so vicious? Snotlout, however, had sunk into a state of contemplation - shocking for those around him. Who knew Snotlout could _think?_

Was Fishlegs really right? How much did he really know about friendship? All he did with his . . . well, with Tuff and Ruff was tease them, playfully smack them on the head with a mace sometimes . . .

And if this dragon was showing Fishlegs that, wouldn't it to him good too?

And, more importantly, the dragon next to Fishlegs was growling and baring its teeth at him threateningly, and _looked so cool._

As much as he hated to admit it, he had to talk to Hiccup about his dragon after this, no matter what his dad said.

 **Hiccup: I'll take care of Meatlug.**

 **Fishlegs: My chances of survival were slim. I only had one option.**

 **Man: Ah, ooh, oh, oh! Fly away?**

The man blushed as many of his friends rolled their eyes.

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[glaring]**_ **I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.**

 **Man: Sorry.**

 **Fishlegs: No, I had something very special in store for that Scauldron.**

 _ **['Flashback' Fishlegs is standing on his dragon, glaring down at the Scauldron]**_

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[pointing axe at the Scauldron]**_ **Engage the beast, dragon!**

 _ **[In the background, all the dragon riders are shivering and whimpering, all crowded on Toothless.]**_

"What?!" all of the teens, minus Fishlegs, exclaimed.

"That's not how it happened!" Astrid said.

"You had to have a huge imagination to think THAT!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut cried at the same time.

"I was the total hero! Not _you!_ You just messed everything up!" Snotlout yelled.

Fishlegs shot him a nasty look, still furious at him. He then turned to the others and said apologetically, "Sorry! This isn't me! It's 'Thor Bonecrusher'!"

In unison, Stormfly, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch turned and glared at him, not very happy at being left out. Fishlegs shot a pleading look at Hiccup, who shrugged. He _had_ tried, but he couldn't stop a raging dragon from raging.

 _ **[Meatlug flies closer and then Fishlegs jumps off Meatlug - The scene is brought back to the present day, as Fishlegs chops his axe through the table.]**_

 _ **[all gasp]**_

 **Fishlegs: He narrowly escaped. However, next time, victory shall be mine!**

"Pfft, he got a away by a long shot." Tuffnut snorted.

 _ **[all cheering]**_

 **Snotlout: Put me in your next story! Just as the background. But please?**

"Snotlout, so _desperate._ " Astrid smirked.

Spitelout frowned at Snotlout from behind him, and Snotlout shrugged. As Spitelout's glare hardened, however, Snotlout gulped and turned towards the front.

 **Stoick: Fishlegs! Is that my axe?!**

"And . . . Here's where it gets interesting." Hiccup muttered, running his fingers over Toothless's head. Toothless warbled and grinned.

 **Man:** _ **[stammers]**_ **O-oh, he's got his axe.**

 _ **[muttering]**_

 _ **[Vikings file away. Stoick advances forward, but Hiccup darts in front of him.]**_

 **Hiccup: Uh, Dad, that's not Fishlegs Fishlegs.**

 **Stoick: Don't be daft. I'm looking right at him, holding my axe, by the way.**

"I think we've established that." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

Stoick, however, just seemed to stare at the screen. The way he talked to his son . . . different. What had changed? They seemed more . . . comfortable.

 **Fishlegs: Ah, you must be Stoick the Vast... ly overrated.**

"Oh no he didn't!" Tuffnut shouted, while Ruffnut yelled, "That's right Fishlegs, hit him where it hurts!"

They both shrank down in their seats when Stoick glared at them.

 **Stoick: What did you call me? What did he call me?!**

 **Hiccup: That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's not himself.**

"Understatement." Astrid muttered to herself.

 **Stoick: Give me back my axe!**

 **Fishlegs: Don't you mean** _ **my**_ **axe?**

 _ **[Stoick cracks knuckles]**_

 **Gobber: He was just polishing it for you, Chief.**

 **Hiccup: Let me handle this. I will get your axe back to you, I promise.**

 **Stoick: Fine, but make it quick, or I'll take it from him myself.**

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" both twins chanted, quietly this time, not wanting to face Stoick's wrath again.

 **Gobber: Chief, let's get out of here. How about a nice piece of mutton?**

 _ **[Scene changes. They are now at Gothi's hut. Gothi is concocting something.]**_

 **Fishlegs: I hope this won't take long, sorceress. I like to nap after a feast of wild boar and mead.**

 **Hiccup: Thanks, Gothi, we really need Fishlegs back.**

 _ **[Gothi opens Fishlegs's mouth with a stick, and pours something down his throat. Fishlegs promptly vomits it out.]**_

 **Astrid: Ugh! What was in that potion?**

Gothi, recognizing what it was, smirked at Fishlegs, and grinned at Astrid. Fishlegs and Astrid only looked confused, and shared a look as they turned back to the screen.

 **Gobber: It wasn't a potion. Just spiced yak bladder. She says that'll teach him to break her staff.**

Most of the Vikings chuckled and sent appreciating looks at Gothi. Fishlegs sunk lower into his chair and moaned.

 _ **[Gothi smirks]**_

 **Fishlegs: Not the most delicate delicacy.**

 **Astrid: What about getting Fishlegs back?**

 **Gobber: She can't re-hypnotize him without her staff.**

"I know _that_ ," Astrid rolled her eyes. "Hiccup told me earlier, remember?"

 **Astrid: Great, now what?**

 **Gobber: Fear. Only a true feeling of terror will shock Fishlegs back to normal.**

 **Astrid: But Mr. 'Thor Bonecrusher' over here isn't afraid of anything.**

 **Fishlegs: Truer words were never spoken, my fair Viking lady.**

 **Astrid: Ugh.**

 **Fishlegs: Now, where is that snotty fellow? We have business to discuss.**

"'That snotty fellow'?"

 **Gobber: Hiccup, you may want to swing by the old homestead. Your father is in a bit of a . . . state.**

Gobber and Hiccup shared a look. "Well, this should be exciting." Hiccup said, turning back to the screen.

 _ **[Back at the house, Meatlug is licking Stoick. He is grunting, fighting her off.]**_

 **Stoick: Get this dragon off me!**

 **Hiccup: Dad, she's just lonely.**

Fishlegs gave Meatlug another hug. "Sorry, girl."

 **Stoick: If she doesn't get off me, we'll be having Gronckle for breakfast.**

A couple Vikings smiled, while Hiccup, Fishlegs and the dragons glared. Snotlout looked around hesitantly. _Do I really want this reaction if - when - I get a dragon?_

 **Hiccup: We need to get Fishlegs back before this gets any worse.**

 _ **[Astrid runs in]**_

 **Astrid: Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup: Let me guess. It's Thor.**

 **Astrid: Yeah, and Snotlout. And you're not gonna believe where they're headed.**

 _ **[Fishlegs and Snotlout are flying on Hookfang over the sea.]**_

"Oh, no." Fishlegs groaned, while Snotlout cried, "Oh, yes!"

 **Fishlegs: Ohh! Can't this overgrown lizard fly any faster?**

While Fishlegs reassured his dragon that he thought she was beautiful, while Snotlout rolled his eyes. _I will not do that with Hookfang._

Only later did he realize that he called the Nightmare by his name.

 **Snotlout:** _ **[laughs, then quietly to Hookfang]**_ **Come on, Hookfang, you're embarrassing me.**

 _ **[Hookfang snorts]**_

 **Fishlegs: Onward, Snot-man. We must find a dragon worthy of my command. My destiny awaits!**

 _ **[Snotlout laughs nervously]**_

 _ **[Back at the village]**_

 **Man: Bonecrusher is going after the Scauldron! Bonecrusher is going after the Scauldron!**

 **Man(2): Oh, he's going to tame the Scauldron!**

"He's going to get killed by the Scauldron!" all the teens yelled together.

The adult Vikings shared an amused look.

 **Hiccup:** _ **[running past the man]**_ **He's gonna get killed by the Scauldron.**

"Thank you, Hiccup!" Astrid said, then realised she said it, and sent a glare his way.

She was ignored in favor of Toothless, whom Hiccup was scratching under the chin.

 _ **[Hiccup, Astrid, and the twins are flying over the water in pursuit.]**_

 **Hiccup: They have to be down there somewhere. What was Snotlout thinking?**

"People don't think when they're in love." Astrid said seriously.

Then she burst out laughing, and was quickly followed by the twins, who exclaimed that they weren't sure why they were laughing but were enjoying laughing at Snotlout anyway.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, sunk lower into his seat, and pouted.

Spitelout glared at the back of his son's head. _Get up, you are a_ Jorgensen.

 **Astrid: He wasn't. He's in love.** _**[baby talk]**_ **He'd do anything for his big hunk of bone-crushing love.**

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout muttered, not looking up.

 **Hiccup: Well, we'd better find them before they find the Scauldron.**

 _ **[It is now dark and stormy. Fishlegs and Snotlout are still overwater.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Just think, Snotlout, at any moment, the giant beast will emerge from the water and I will tame him. Or he'll kill you.**

"Don't get our hopes up, Fishlegs," Astrid said.

"It won't kill me. _I'll_ kill _it!_ " Snotlout crowed. Spitelout send him an approving look.

Snotlout however, had frozen, and just realized what he had said, before Hiccup whipped around and glared at him so intensely, Snotlout was _terrified_. It's didn't help that the Night Fury was right next to him, also staring him down. "You won't be _killing_ anyone." Hiccup hissed, then whipped right back around.

The Night Fury gave him one final glare before also turning around.

 **Snotlout: Ha! You're funny, TB.** _ **[laughs]**_ **Listen, let me throw something out there. What if we... I don't know... head back, call it a day, relax at the Great Hall, tell some more really cool stories.**

Spitelout shook his head in disappointment. His son wasn't a Jorgensen, he was coward. He didn't deserve to carry the Jorgensen name.

Spitelout thought he'd keep the thoughts to himself. Maybe he could shape his son up to be what he'd always wanted him to be.

The words tumbled out before you he could stop them, though. "My son. A coward."

The laughing Vikings all fell silent. They could tell this was serious by the tone of his voice.

"I thought I had raised you better than this, Snotlout."

Spitelout was harsh and cold, and Snotlout was stunned. "Dad-"

"No! You are no longer my son. My son would not turn back from this." Spitelout then turned and fixed his attention back on the screen.

No one spoke. Everyone turned their attentions back to the screen.

Snotlout didn't. His dad had disowned him, now what? Where would he go? His mind kicked into overdrive, questions and questions and ohnowhatnow and nonononothisisnothappening, and then suddenly

He

Couldn't

Think.

Hyperventilating. Drifting. Thinking.. Crying. Cryingcryingcryingcrying - Jorgensens didn't cry but he was no longer one of them.

And then suddenly someone was there and he held on to that person like he or she was his lifeline.

As his vision cleared, he realized who it was.

Hiccup.

That same person whom he had bullied and teased for so many years, that same person came to him when he was at him lowest.

Hiccup still wasn't looking him. That was to be expected, but by _Thor_ he helped him and as Snotlout let go and Hiccup went back to his seat, Snotlout knew he was definitely check out a new dragon, for Hiccup if nothing else.

Only then, when the video was playing, did Snotlout realise - Hiccup was probably already disowned. He understood.

 **Snotlout: You know, I've heard that a Scauldron's hot water blast can rip the scales off of a Screaming Death.**

 **Fishlegs: What gutless fool told you that?** _ **[Whacks Snotlout on the head with butt of axe]**_ **Nonsense. Thor Bonecrusher cannot return to Berk dragon-less. Negative, Snot-man. I am not leaving these waters without my prize.**

 _ **[Scauldron appears and roars.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Aha! Time to engage my quarry. Dive, dragon, dive!**

 _ **[Snotlout screaming]**_

 **Snotlout: Aah! My super-Viking's gone rogue!**

"He was never yours to begin with, Snotlout," Astrid sighed.

 **Fishlegs: Fire!**

 _ **[Hookfang fires three blasts, one hitting the dragon in the face. The dragon roars.]**_

 **Snotlout: Okay, that ought to do it, right, TB?**

 _ **[Fishlegs jumps off Hookfang and sails towards the Scauldron. Hookfang bucks, and Snotlout is thrown off. He screams as he is tossed into the water. Fishlegs lands on the dragon's head.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Uhh! Dance, big boy.**

The Vikings held their breath. Astonishing. Such feats of bravery! This was what they lived for. Danger and the thrill of adventure.

 _ **[Lightning flashes and the Scauldron flies out of the water.]**_

 **Hiccup: There they are! Come on!**

 _ **[chuckles]**_

 **Fishlegs: Easy, now, big fella.** _ **[Gasps as the Scauldron bucks and he lets go of the axe, and it falls into the water. Meanwhile, Snotlout is fighting to keep his head above water.]**_

Stoick growled under his breath. There went his axe.

The Vikings around him scooted farther away.

 **Snotlout: Aah! Help . . . me!**

Spitelout rolled his eyes. Spitelout rolled his eyes.

Snotlout noticed and dropped his eyes.

 **Astrid: Snotlout's in the water!**

 **Hiccup: You guys grab him. I'll go after Fishlegs.**

 **Astrid: Okay. Stormfly, let's go.**

 _ **[The Scauldron continues to thrash.]**_

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[laughs]**_ **Ah! This is what I live for!**

 _ **[One of the wings almost hits Hiccup, and he cries out.]**_

The Night Fury glared at the screen, suddenly protective of his rider.

 **Astrid: Keep looking, he must be here somewhere.**

 **Tuffnut: how hard do you think we really need to look? I'm thinking some passing glances might do the trick.**

"Thanks," Snotlout said dryly.

"Anytime, Snot-man!" Ruffnut grinned, and high-fived her brother.

 **Ruffnut: Well, the sooner we rescue Snotlout, the sooner we can watch Fishlegs get eaten by the Scauldron.**

Fishlegs sighed. "I feel so appreciated."

"See? We're such nice people! First Snotlout and now you!" Tuff burst into tears, only stopping when Ruff whacked him on the head with her own helmet.

 **Tuffnut: Well, if you put it that way, let's go!**

 **Fishlegs: It would be so much easier if you'd just submit to your new master.**

 _ **[Scauldron leaps into the water, Fishlegs still attached. Hiccup follows. All three break out.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Got you where I want you.**

"About to kill you?!" Hiccup cried.

"What?! That's not me! I'm sorry!"

 **Snotlout: Hookfang! Oh, can this possibly get any worse?**

"Snotlout, you jinxed it! Now it's definitely going to get worse!" Fishlegs worried.

"Calm down, Fishie," Snotlout said, rolling his eyes. "I didn't 'jimks' it, ot whatever."

 _ **[Scauldron pops up behind him, roaring.]**_

"Okay, never mind,"

 **Snotlout: Worse! Way worse! Aah! Whoa!** _ **[Frantically tries to swim away.]**_

 _ **[Hookfang swoops down and grabs Snotlout out of the water.]**_

Snotlout sighed and relief, and looked over at present-time Hookfang, watching as Hiccup rewarded him by giving him a scratch under his chin.

He caught the dragon's eyes.

 _Thank you_ he mouthed. The dragon nodded, and Snotlout felt really, truly happy for the first time since they came to the theater.

 **Snotlout: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. I will never try to give you away ever again!**

 **Hiccup: What the...**

 _ **[Hiccup gasps just as the Scauldron and Fishlegs break to the surface once again. Scauldron shoots as Hiccup and Toothless, and they swerve to avoid the blasts.]**_

 **Hiccup: Toothless, watch out!**

 **Hiccup: Come on, jump over!**

 **Fishlegs: Retreat? In my moment of glory? Never!** _ **[Scauldron thrashes and flies away roaring.]**_ **Whoa!**

"'Moment of glory?!' What is wrong with this guy?!" Hiccup said, almost tearing out his hair.

 _ **[Scauldron tosses its head and Fishlegs is thrown back to grab the tail. Fishlegs growls in frustration.]**_

 _ **[Suddenly there is a gap in the clouds, and Meatlug flies out. She rams into the Scauldron's head, and its water blast flies straight past Fishlegs.]**_

 **Hiccup: Yes, Meatlug!**

Fishlegs gave his dragon hug.

 _ **[Meatlug has infuriated the Scauldron and it starts to make chase.]**_

 **Hiccup: No, Meatlug!**

Fishlegs squeezed tighter, panicked.

 _ **[Hiccup joins the chase as well.]**_

 _ **[Meanwhile, Meatlug is flying away from the Scauldron.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Stop, dragon. I, Thor Bonecrusher, command you to stop. Raaah!**

Stoick sighed. There was a thin line between bravery and stupidity, and Thor Bonecrusher had just crossed it.

 _ **[Fishlegs roars and starts to climb back up the Scauldron's tail. As he makes it to the top, he sees Meatlug about to be caught by the Scauldron.]**_

 **Fishlegs: No!**

 _ **[Scauldron is about to fire a blast at Meatlug . . . ]**_

 **Fishlegs:** _ **[Has come back to himself]**_ **No! Not my Meatlug! You leave my dragon alone!**

Fishlegs sighed and gave a small cheer. "Thank you, Thor!"

Hiccup gave him a congratulatory pat on the back, but they were the only ones who felt like celebrating. (The only Vikings, at least, Meatlug and Toothless were both doing a happy dance.)

 _ **[He jumps off the Scauldron and lands on Meatlug's back. Just as the Scauldron again gains on them, he is caught in the net by the twins and Astrid.]**_

 **Hiccup: That was a little too close.**

"No, it was AWESOME!" Tuffnut cried, his twin nodding next to him.

 **Tuffnut: Speak for yourself. That was freakin' awesome!**

"Exactly!"

 _ **[Fishlegs leans down to hug Meatlug.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Oh, I'm so sorry, girl. I don't know what happened to me. I just... I wasn't myself. Oh, I missed you! Oh! How did I...**

 **Hiccup: Long story. I'll explain later.**

 **Tuffnut:** _ **[Singing]**_ **Hooligan tribe Won't you come out tonight? Come out tonight Come out tonight . . .**

"What?" A Viking in the back of the hall called out.

Another Vikings said, "That's actually quite catchy. _Hooligan tribe won't you come out tonight . . ."_

 _ **[Back at the village, all the Vikings are assembled. When they see the Dragon Riders, they cheer.]**_

 **Stoick: So, what happened to the Scauldron?**

 **Hiccup: He's been relocated.**

 **Stoick: And my axe?**

Hiccup gulped and Stoick sighed.

 **Hiccup: Uh . . .**

 _ **[Stoick raises an eyebrow.]**_

 **Hiccup: Also relocated.**

 **Man: But what of Thor Bonecrusher?**

 **Man(2): Yeah, Bonecrusher! I miss him!**

 _ **[Fishlegs falls with a yelp. Vikings look on hopefully. He waves.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Hello.**

 **Man: No.**

"Thanks, guys," Fishlegs grumbled. Meatlug licked him, and he smiled and gave her a big hug.

 _ **[All grumbling]**_

 **Astrid: You know, Fishlegs, you didn't sneeze once the whole ride home.**

 **Fishlegs: Yeah. And my legs don't itch anymore.**

 **Hiccup: And Meatlug isn't wearing her saddle. Maybe you were never allergic to her, you were allergic to the saddle!**

"That makes sense . . ." Hiccup muttered to himself.

 **Fishlegs: But why, all of a sudden, would I become allergic to her saddle?**

"More adult onset allergies?" Tuffnut guessed.

 **Goober: Well, uh, I've been using a different kind of wax on the saddles.** _ **[Pulls wax out of ear]**_ **Look at that.**

"Ugh," the hall collectively groaned. "Gobber!"

 **All: Ugh.**

 **Tuffnut:** _ **[Disgusted]**_ **Oh, great.**

 **Gobber: What? I never run out of the stuff. It's coming out of my ears.**

 **Fishlegs Well . . . Ah-choo! I'm allergic to Gobber's earwax?**

 **Gobber: Ohh. Ha!**

 **Fishlegs: I am both relieved and disgusted.**

 _ **[Snotlout approaches and looks at Fishlegs sadly.]**_

 **Fishlegs: What? What is it?**

 **Snotlout: I'm just thinking of what might have been. You broke my heart, Thor. You broke it right in two.**

 _ **[Kisses Fishlegs and flies off.]**_

Fishlegs's eyes widened, and he slowly creeped away from him. Snotlout blushed and look down, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes.

 **Fishlegs: Okay, that was creepy, right?**

 **Hiccup: You don't know the half of it.**

 **Snotlout:** _ **[sobbing]**_ **Oh, I miss you, Thor.**

Instead of playing the next video, the screen froze.

Almost as if anticipating something.

Snotlout stood up.


	7. Dragons and Villains

**So I come back from my Science Bowl Tournament, and suddenly BAM, I see eight reviews and all these favorites and follows. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thank you all for everything!**

 **So, this is not an episode. This one seemed better alone. It is shorter, but hopefully more eventful.**

 **NOTE: I reposted this, thanks to a great number of reviews letting me know that all my paragraphs were bunched together . . . sorry about that.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Thanks for asking.**

Snotlout stood up.

He was shaking. He desperately tried to stop it, but he couldn't. The feeling was so foreign. Snotlout did everything with confidence, but this . . .

"Erm, Hiccup?" he asked.

Hiccup didn't need any further prompting. He stood up and immediately walked into the room on the side, Toothless hot on his heels.

He could feel his father's disapproving stare as he walked into the room after him.

"So, uh, Hiccup. I - Well, I saw - thought - that maybe, because of . . ." he trailed off, looking at Hiccup hopelessly, hoping he'd understand what he meant as easily as Hiccup had known in the hall.

No such luck. Hiccup only looked at him blankly, and Snotlout thought maybe he was glaring, but couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes.

 _What are you doing, Snotlout?! YOU are the superior one here!_

With sudden strength, he looked directly into Hiccup's eyes. "I need you to train my dragon."

This did not have the effect he wanted it to have. Hiccup burst into loud, sarcastic laughter. "Oh, Snotlout," Hiccup wiped away a tear from his eye. "Why would I do that?"

This struck Snotlout temporarily dumb. "Well, you did it for Fishlegs."

"He gave me a reason. You-" Hiccup looked at him with disdain. "You never gave me any reason to do anything for you."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I MEAN? What do I MEAN?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN, SNOTLOUT?!" Snotlout cowered back from him, sure that the others could here Hiccup from the theater.

Hiccup dropped him voice to a hiss, which, in some ways, was worse, and it was definitely more terrifying. " _12 years, Snotlout._ You can't just come in and ask something of me, when you don't deserve it."

Hiccup turned to leave.

Snotlout felt a sudden impulse to just -

"Sorry!" he blurted.

Hiccup whipped around. "What did you say?"

Snotlout gulped. Had he done something wrong? "I - I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bullying you and for hurting you and - I'm just sorry, okay? Don't make me say it again. 'Cause I won't."

Hiccup's face remained neutral. "I don't expect you to. But how do I know you're being sincere?"

Snotlout was taken aback. He'd just apologized, and Hiccup was asking if he was sincere?!

But apparently, Hiccup was no longer that trusting. So Snotlout did the only thing he could do at that point - he talked. Not his strong suit, but Snotlout was frozen there. What else was he supposed to do, when every single action he could think of seemed useless?

"You were always smaller than me and I saw you as a good target. And I thought it was cool, and it was really great when the twins were there too, and I never really considered what you might think. I know you always looked so upset and hurt later on, but I didn't really think . . ." Snotlout sighed, and then continued. "But I _understand_ now. I do and I can see how it feels and I don't think it's right anymore because you are a human, and you are probably a better person than me, and I know now that I am not the best. And I won't ever say it again, or to anyone else, but I can say it now because Hiccup - Hiccup . . . Because I think you deserve to hear it after everything I've done to you. So I won't apologize again, and now it's your choice to forgive me or not."

Snotlout gathered what remained of his shattered dignity, and stood with his head held high as he wait for Hiccup.

But it didn't take Hiccup long at all. His face softened, and he said, "Snotlout . . . thank you. Now, what did you want me to do?"

Cries of dismay were heard when Snotlout walked in with his Nightmare, Hookfang. Hookfang had already set him on fire, twice, but Snotlout seemed . . . happier now.

Spitelout groaned in disgust. What had his son sunk to? A mindless, dragon worshipping fool?

When his idot - no, he wasn't his son anymore. When Snotlout and Hiccup finally settled down, everyone stared at the screen, but nothing played. The screen remained blank.

Confused murmurs rippled through the room.

They were interrupted by a manic yell at the back of the room.

Everyone's heads turned, to see a boy with a shiny helmet and blue diagonal facepaint gripping a sword at the back of the room.

Dagur.

As they stared, the sword suddenly disappeared from Dagur's hand.

"Wha- what?" he said, before turning to them murderously. "You! I knew it! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Dagur." Stoick said sharply. "We have not done anything."

"And I'm suppo- What've you got there?" Dagur grinned maliciously, his eyes landing on the group of dragons around Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs.

"Dragons," Hiccup said lightly. "What's it to you?"

"What's it to me? Well, I've been thirsting for a dragon to kill! And my dad is so boring . . ."

"No. You won't be killing any of these dragons." Hiccup said sharply, and Dagur's grin melted off his face, replaced with an ugly look.

"What did you say?"

"I said no." Hiccup glared right back at Dagur. They held each other's gazes, until Dagur turned away to look at Stoick.

"Well? He's your son!"

Stoick sighed heavily. "Without weapons, we can't do anything. And," Stoick shot a venomous look at Hiccup. "Hiccup is not my son."

Dagur glared at everything, before marching over to Hiccup - or attempting to. As soon as he had gotten near the dragons, they immediately reared up, and even Dagur knew it was a hopeless case. He stepped back carefully.

The twins laughed silently. Dagur looked at them harshly, before looking down and muttering. "I'll get the girl first." Tuffnut immediately stopped laughing, and his eyes focused on Hiccup.

"Where do I sit?" he grumbled. "And what are we doing here?"

The floor at the front, right next to the teens, opened up, and revealed a chair close to black, but was tinted enough that it could pass for grey - it wasn't even close to Stoick's, but it was far better than Mildew's, which surprised everyone.

No one said anything, however, and Dagur did not ask about the multi-colored chairs.

Voice's voice echoed around the room. "Dagur, you are here to watch videos from the future. You will not move from this seat, and there will be no physical violence. Understood?"

Dagur nodded grudgingly, and asked, "Who are you?"

"It's not important right now, and will never be important." Her voice faded away, and no matter how many questions Dagur asked, she would not respond.

When everyone had quieted down, they looked eagerly at the screen. When it did not play, the Vikings eventually connected the dots, and groaned. Who _else_ was going to get up and eventually get their dragon?

Tuffnut, it seemed. And this surprised everyone. They didn't have a reason to be - but they were.

It was not as if they could do anything, and so they watched as Tuffnut, Hiccup, and, of course, Toothless, walked into the empty room, leaving behind a very confused Ruffnut.

Tuffnut turned to look seriously at Hiccup, who stared right back. "Hiccup, first I want to say that I'm sorry. I know we were really mean to you when we were younger."

Hiccup nodded, confused at Tuffnut sudden maturity. He would have doubted his sincerity as well - but the sudden seriousness was enough to convince him that Tuffnut was for real with everything he was about to say.

"But now, Hiccup, I really need you. I need you to train our dragon."

"But why?" Hiccup asked. He could guess for Fishlegs, and for Snotlout, but Tuffnut was so sudden in his decision . . .

"Did you hear Dagur, Hiccup? He said to himself that he'd get Ruffnut! We laughed at him because he was being stupid-" Hiccup rolled his eyes as Tuffnut grinned suddenly. "-and he threatened her. I can't have that, and I need something to protect us - her." Tuffnut's grin melted away, and Hiccup looked into his dead-serious eyes.

Hiccup smiled at Tuffnut, not saying anything. He was glad, really, that there was something - someone - that Tuffnut cared for so much. And that was enough to make his decision on the spot.

Hiccup nodded slowly. "We'll need your sister."

Once Toothless had returned with both the Zippleback and Ruffnut, Tuffnut turned to his twin. "I asked Hiccup to train our dragon."

"What? Why?" Ruffnut exclaimed, looking at the dragon nervously.

"Because I need to keep you safe." Tuffnut said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Oh yeah? Well, I need to keep you safe! I'm not as stupid as you are!"

"What do you mean?! Besides, I'm older!"

"No, you're not! I am!"

"Well, I'm smarter!"

"No, I am! I'm older and smarter, AND cooler!"

"When did coolness come into this?! I'm definitely older and cooler!"

"Then I'm smarter!"

"Guys!" Hiccup said sharply. "Do you want me to train Barf and Belch or not?"

"Yes!" both said in unison, Ruffnut following it with, "I have to protect my stupid brother!" and Tuffnut with, "I have to protect my younger sister!"

Both glared at each other, but instantly stopped and stared in awe when Hiccup, who decided being straight would make this faster, brought over the Zippleback.

When everyone was finally settled - now there was a small group of dragons and people in the center, Astrid had scooted farther away from them, and none of the Vikings could stop themselves from glaring at Dagur, and he couldn't help himself from glaring back - the next video started up.

 **PLEASE review. I'm not exactly sure of the quality of this chapter . . .**


	8. Gone Gustav Gone - Part One

**Um . . . I'm . . . Sorry?**

 **I really am sorry and you have every right to hate me, since it's been, what, six months? More? I'M SO SORRY. (Those of you with axes, please head to the right. Those of you with pitchforks, go to the left. Any other weapons may go to the center line.)**

 **After the initial incident that set me behind, I kept putting off writing this, and I identified the reason after a couple days - I was losing interest in it. If I was going to post a chapter, it wasn't going to be very good, and you guys don't deserve that, since y'all are the best readers ever. So I waited, and the combined effort of binge watching all the movies and episodes, and the new season, snapped me back to my original high-on-dragons state, and I'm ready to continue writing.**

 **About my updating schedule - I'm not sure what I can do here. I'll get back to you on this. Hopefully I won't leave you hanging for more than a month.**

 **I haven't written an extra-long chapter to make up for it, mostly because it would probably all be filler and I don't think that's the best way to make up for the crime of not updating. This isn't completely finished, it's actually not even a full episode, I was going to wait until I had completed it, but I don't think you guys would appreciate that. So here's a small part of the episode. Enjoy this tidbit of what's going to come.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

 **Last thing, should I personify 'Voice'? I don't think I should, mostly because I've never really been a fan of OCs in a story, and I'm especially afraid of turning her into a Mary Sue. Thoughts?**

 **So, I'll stop talking and actually let you read the (part of the)story now.**

As everyone settled down, the video started up.

 _ **[dragon squawks in the background]**_

 **Savage: Pull! Pull! Keep pulling, you maggots, unless you want to be giant eel chum!**

Fishlegs shivered and buried his head in Meatlug's scales as he remembered the giant eels from previous episodes.

 **Dagur:** _ **[doing pull-ups]**_ **Hello, gorgeous.** _ **[Kisses himself.]**_

"Eugh!" Snotlout and the twins cried. Astrid looked disgusted, while Hiccup muttered, "Self-absorbed much?"

Dagur rolled his eyes and glared at the teens. "So? I don't see any of you with _these_." He flexed his muscles, and shot them a flashy smile.

Astrid gagged.

 _ **[Strains]**_ **Oh, hello again.** _ **[kisses and again strains.]**_ **Work for me, baby. Work for Daddy.**

"'Daddy'?" Astrid said in an oddly high-pitched voice. Hiccup and Snotlout exchanged worried looks, right before she burst into peals of laughter, the twins grinning and quickly following her, saying they, 'liked this new attitude.'

Dagur growled and was about to jump out of his seat, when Barf and Belch reared up, and Voice hummed, reminding him that she was watching. Dagur grumbled and sat back down, and Tuff smiled, glad he had trained his dragon.

 **Savage: The Reaper is starting to surface, sir.**

Stoick frowned, suddenly remembering something. "Doesn't Savage work for Alvin?"

"Well, he sure doesn't work for me. Why do I want to hire him in the future? He's an idiot!"

 **Dagur: I can see that!**

 **Savage: Oh, right.**

 **Dagur:** _ **[sighs]**_ **Hello, gorgeous. So . . . pretty.**

Snotlout stuck out his tongue and pointed at it, showing what he thought of Dagur. Dagur, thankfully, didn't notice.

 **Savage: That's the last of it. Well, now we have everything of value from the dragon-hunting ship.**

Toothless, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, and Meatlug growled lowly. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and the twins turned in scary synch to glare at Dagur.

Snotlout, however, lost it completely. He whispered something in Hookfang's ear, and Hookfang was only too happy to comply.

Dagur didn't even have time to scream before he was engulfed in flames. As Dagur was burning to a crisp, Snotlout cried, "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!"

Stoick and Spitelout looked at the scene in front of them, shocked. Stoick knew the by doing this, Snotlout had declared war on the Berserkers, but Stoick didn't exactly care. If Oswald was gone . . . Spitelout looked at his so- looked at Snotlout. Just as impulsive as he was.

When Hookfang finally let up, everyone's mouths dropped open. While Dagur was sweating, and it seemed he had a couple of burns, he was not dead, or burned to a crisp.

In front of their eyes, Dagur fainted, but by the sounds of raspy breathing, he was still alive.

"I _said_ , no violence. And that goes for you too, Snotlout!" Voice said, and she sounded very annoyed. Probably not a good thing.

Snotlout seemed to have gotten this as well, and closed his mouth and sat back down. Hiccup grinned at him.

"Shut up, toothpick." Snotlout said, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't say anything!" Hiccup protested.

 **Dagur: No. Not everything.** _ **[Throws dagar at a picture of the Dragon Eye]**_

"Someone's not happy," Astrid muttered.

 _ **[Scene shift: Hiccup is cleaning the Dragon Eye's lenses. He puts back the on ehe was just cleaning and turns to Toothless, holding up the Eye.]**_

 **Hiccup: Okay, give me a slow burn, bud.**

 _ **[Toothless does as is requested. Dragon Eye lights up, purple.]**_

 **Hiccup: Okay, I've seen this before, but what happens if I push . . .**

"IT EXPLODES!" Tuffnut yelled suddenly, and everyone jumped.

"Jeez, Tuff," Snotlout said. "Are you trying to destroy my ears?"

Hookfang grinned, and growled loudly, right into Snotlout's ear. Snotlout shrieked, and ran to the back of the room. Noticing all the odd looks he received, he blushed, and sat back down next to Hookfang and Hiccup.

"Why did you stick me with such an evil dragon?" Snotlout whispered. Hiccup chuckled.

 _ **[Dragon Eye lights up, now red.]**_

 **Hiccup: Cool. Dragon classes. What do you say we check out the Night Fury, bud?**

"No, check out the Gronckle!" Fishlegs shouted, which set off the twins and Snotlout.

"No, the Zippleback!"

"Nuh-uh, the Nightmare! Hookfang is cooler than your Barch and Belf will ever be!"

"It's _Barf_ and _Belch_."

"The Gronckle is better by far! Just look at the stats-"

"Really? What stats?"

"Well, take the-"

"Oh, I forgot, you're boring and _I don't care_."

"Just like no one cares about your stupid Nightmare, Snotlout!"

Finally, the dragons got tired of their riders defending them, and after multiple growls, yells, and high-pitched, girly shrieks(mainly from Snotlout), Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs all sat down.

Hiccup laughed silently, but immediately tried(and failed) to control himself when four glares were sent in his direction.

Astrid only looked at the five, confused. What was wrong with them? Arguing about which dragon was _better_? She still held firmly to the belief she had been taught all her life - that dragons were horrible monsters that deserved to be killed. But she could feel her grasp slipping away - were they really? From what she had just seen, and everything she had seen before, either onscreen or not, the dragons acted almost . . . human?

And she had to admit that riding a Nadder was seeming particularly tempting at the moment . . .

 _ **[Toothless groans]**_

 **Hiccup: Try to contain your excitement, would you?**

 _ **[Toothless chuckles and turns away.]**_

 **Hiccup: Now, Monstrous Nightmare gem**

"See!" Snotlout yelled, standing up and pointed at himself. "I'm-" When Hookfang glared at him, he quickly corrected himself. " _We're_ the best!"

 **Hiccup: Plus Night Fury equals . . . nothing. Okay.**

 _ **[Lights it back up facing the door, only for Astrid to burst through it abruptly.]**_

 **Hiccup: Oh! Astrid class.** _ **[chuckles and turns off the eye.]**_

Hiccup laughed quietly. Astrid looked at him pityingly when no one else laughed.

 **Astrid: Hiccup, we have a problem, a huge problem.**

Everyone immediately tensed. A 'huge problem' was not a phrase Astrid used lightly. All of the harvest could have been burned to a crisp, and Astrid still wouldn't say 'huge problem'.

 **Hiccup: Dagur?**

Dagur, awakened, grinned at all the glares shot his way.

 **Astrid: Worse.**

Everyone shared horrified looks, hands instinctively drifting to their weapons, before realizing they didn't have them.

 **Hiccup: What could possibly be worse than Dagur?**

 _ **[Gustav and Fanghook ride in, and crash in Hiccup's hut, knocking Astrid off her feet.]**_

 **Gustav: Gustav!**

 **Hiccup: Gustav?!**

 **Astrid: Gustav.**

"Me?" Gustav asked, jumping up and beaming, forgetting about the 'worse than Dagur' part as he watched himself _fly_ on a _real dragon_ into the base with the _Dragon Riders!_ Nothing was better than this! He was too wrapped up in his bliss to notice the horrified look on Hiccup's on-screen face.

 **Hiccup:** _ **[Backing up against the wall, hiding the Eye.]**_ **Gustav, what are you doing here?**

 _ **[Sits down as Toothless gets smacked in the face by Fanghook's tail. Toothless swats him away.]**_

 **Hiccup: I- I mean, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?**

Gustav beamed, as realization hit - he was going to be a Dragon Rider! That sounded amazing!

 _ **[Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins burst into the room.]**_

 **Snotlout: Hiccup, did you hear Gustav is-**

 _ **[Sees Gustav dancing on the chest Hiccup is sitting on.]**_

 **Snotlout: . . . standing right beside you. Perfect.**

Gustav's smile only seemed to grow - Perfect. _Perfect!_

"What's wrong with his face?" Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut loudly. Gustav ignored them.

 **Tuffnut: You're looking a little different there, Guster.**

 **Gustav: Yeah, I'm growing a beard.**

 _ **[Points to a single hair on his chin.]**_

All the adult male vikings burst into boisterous laughter. "A beard, he says!" "That wee thing!" "He's as beardsome as Gobber!" Gustav colored slightly, but still managed to maintain some of his dignity as he turned back to the screen, and as the Vikings' laughter died down, the video played again.

 **Tuffnut: Really? Let me see.**

 _ **[Leans in]**_

 **Tuffnut: Ha! Even Ruff has more hair on her chinny-chin-chin than that.**

 _ **[Tuffnut yanks off the hair. Gustav stumbles back, holding his chin. He crashes into the chest with the Dragon Eye. Hiccup plays with his sleeve.]**_

 **Gustav: Ow!** _ **[Picks up the Eye]**_ **Hey, what's that thing?**

"The Dragon Eye," Gustav breathed, and Snotlout rolled his eyes as Gustav's dramatics, spinning his fingers around his temple in a _he's-crazy_ motion.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup nervously. "Should he have that?"

Hiccup shook his head, worried.

 **Hiccup: Oh.** _ **[Tries to take it from Gustav]**_

 _ **[Gustav shines the light into his eyes.]**_

Stoick winced as Gobber elbowed him sneakily. Stoick had once done the same thing, except had stared directly into the sun, and he waited for Gustav's reaction and vision impairment. He was not disappointed.

 **Gustav: Oh! Whoa!** _ **[Shown from Gustav's view, the room is covered in blobs of light]**_ **You see these spots? Some sort of sun sword?**

 _ **[Drops the Eye, Hiccup manages to catch it.]**_

 **Hiccup: I'll take that.** _ **[Hands it to Fishlegs.]**_ **No, Gustav, it's not a sun sword.**

"But that would be totally cool!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Imagine me, wreaking total havoc, with sword made of sun!"

 **Fishlegs: It's the Dragon Eye, and it's very old and very fragile.**

 **Gustav:** _ **[Stumbling around the room.]**_ **Whoa, these spots, they're not going away.**

Stoick nodded amusedly.

 _ **[Crashes into one of Toothless's tails on the wall, Toothless grabs it protectively.]**_

 **Gustav: Ow!**

 **Fishlegs: It isn't something to just be touched.**

 **Gustav: Relax, Fishlegs, I know what I'm doing.**

 _ **[Crashes again and falls the entire wall of tails. Fanghook drops another one on Toothless's head and Toothless growls.]**_

"I'm sure," Snotlout said, again rolling his eyes.

 **Snotlout: Gustav, Gustav, over here. Uh, when are you leaving?**

 **Gustav: That's funny, Snotlout, but I'm not leaving. I'm moving here.**

Gustav just barely manage to stop himself from clapping excitedly, as he tried to maintain his dignity. He turned to Snotlout, the man he had idolized for so long.

"So do I get my own hut? When do I start?" Snotlout looked at him oddly, before turning away and looking Hiccup.

"He's kidding, right?"

 _ **[Again from Gustav's view. Through the spots, Snotlout and the twins gasp and jump back, horrified.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Ha ha! Yeah, yeah, you are.** _ **[Slaps Ruffnut's arm]**_

 **Ruffnut: Uhh!**

 **Tuffnut: Imagine . . . he would never . . .** _ **[sobers]**_ **Wait, he's serious? I'll get the stake and firewood.** _ **[Both twins walk towards the door.]**_

Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked immensely excited at the prospect of burning someone at the stake.

 **Hiccup: Oh, hold on, hold on. No one is burning anyone at the stake.**

Both twins sighed sadly. "But why?" Tuffnut asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, if we can't burn Gustav, why can't we burn Snotlout?" Ruffnut said, sending sly looks at Snotlout, who glared back.

"NO."

 **Ruffnut: Hiccup's right. Let's just throw him off the cliff.**

"There's an idea!" Ruffnut said enthusiastically, agreeing with herself, which Tuffnut was quick to point out, only earning him a smack from his twin.

 **Hiccup: Guys, I'm sure there's a simple explanation.** _ **[turns around to Gustav]**_ **Please tell me there's a simple explanation, Gustav.**

 **Gustav: Yeah, very simple. By the way, do not look right into that sun sword thing.** _ **[laughs]**_ **Whoo! Anyway, you said when I was ready, I could join the Dragon Riders. Well, I'm ready and I'm here to join. Where's my hut?**

 _ **[Zoom on Hiccup's dismayed face.]**_

Snotlout laughed only for a couple seconds, before trailing off as he realized he would have to deal with Gustav too.

 _ **[Scene change: Hiccup and Astrid talking outside.]**_

 **Astrid: Wait a minute, why do I have to watch him?**

Astrid scowled. So _she_ had to watch the kid. Was it because she was a girl and was going to be married off to some idiot who would only keep her at home anyway? Well, that wasn't going to happen. She was going to be a shieldmaiden, and the best one Berk had ever seen.

 **Hiccup: I would do it, but I'm making some, just, major breakthroughs with the Dragon Eye.**

 **Astrid: So?**

 **Hiccup: Well, I did promise him that when the time was right I would train him to be a Dragon Rider.**

"This is a story I have to hear," Snotlout said grumpily. "So I can hit Hiccup for ever saying such a thing."

Astrid nodded, not saying anything, but agreeing that Hiccup was probably high or something when he agreed.

 **Hiccup: But I just didn't think that said time would be today.**

 **Astrid: What am I supposed to do with him in the meantime?**

 **Hiccup: I . . . I don't know. Just keep him occupied.**

Gustav's mother just barely concealed a snort. Nothing could keep Gustav occupied.

 **Astrid:** _ **[turning away]**_ **Great, so I'm a babysitter.**

Astrid's scowl only deepened and her glare harshened.

 **Hiccup:** _ **[laughing]**_ **Babysitter!** _ **[quickly sobers]**_ **No, I mean, come one. He's . . . He's 16. How much trouble could he possibly be?**

Stoick laughed darkly - 16-year-olds could be plenty of trouble, as he learned with Hiccup.

Gobber laughed as well, but much more cheerfully than Stoick. "Aye, you would know all about trouble, eh, laddie?" Hiccup blushed.

 _ **[Smidvarg shrieking, lands upside down]**_

 **Hiccup: Smidvarg, what's happening?**

 **Gustav:** _ **[Flying with Hookfang and the Night Terrors.]**_ **Hey, Hiccup, did you know they could do this? Awesome!**

Hiccup took a deep calming breath. Toothless warbled behind him.

 **Hiccup: Please? I just need more time.**

 **Astrid: Fine! Gustav, arena, now.**

Fishlegs pitied Gustav. Astrid had once dragged him along to one of her training sessions - Fishlegs still hadn't recovered, and he still shivered when he thought back. He wondered if spending time with Astrid would calm down the over-active boy.

 _ **[Astrid mounts Stormfly and flies off.]**_

 **Hiccup: By the way, your timing . . . impeccable.**

 _ **[Smidvarg snarls]**_

"Deserved that," Snotlout muttered, but without any of his usual heat, and Hiccup hid a smile as he picked that up.

 _ **[Scene switch. Romantic music is playing as Astrid appears, the sunlight shining on her hair and face, she smiles as Gustav, who is standing on his dragon above and beside her.]**_

Snotlout's eyes widened dramatically, and he said breathlessly, "You're gorgeous, Astrid."

Hiccup wasn't doing much better. His eyes widened, and he turned a flaming red as he buried his head into Toothless's scales and prayed Astrid didn't see.

Astrid, for her part, rolled her eyes. Even Gustav fancied her, it seemed. Ugh.

 **Astrid: Oh, Gustav, you're so much older and more mature, and I just love that rugged beard you're growing. Oh, Gustav.**

Snotlout turned to glare scarily at Gustav. Tuffnut mimed gagging, and Ruffnut pretended to retch. Astrid shook her head, disgusted.

 _ **[Back to reality. Astrid is glaring at Gustav, who is sitting cross-legged in front of her.]**_

"Seems more like Astrid," Hiccup muttered to Toothless.

 **Astrid: Gustav!**

 **Gustav: Hey, Astrid. I was just dream-**

 **Astrid: Uh-uh-uh, don't creep me out. You're gonna help with target practice. Do you think you can handle that?**

 **Gustav: Oh, I can handle that.**

 _ **[Gets closer to Astrid, who pushes him away.]**_

"Ugh," Astrid said, yet again rolling her eyes.

 **Astrid: Ugh.**

Astrid nodded in agreement with herself.

 **That's really as much as I have. It's short, I know, I'm sorry. The new chapter should be up soon. Thank you all so, so, so much. Have a nice day(/night)!**

 **Z.V**


End file.
